The Inner Peace
by Ms.Nom de Plume
Summary: How do you cope when your family changes, your friends betray you, and you are pushed into a struggle for your very life?
1. A Birth

**The Inner Peace**

**Chapter 1**

The maternity ward was a mess of people rushing back and forth frantically. Amidst all the hustle and bustle a tall, foreboding man lurked in one of the doorways, his eyes pinned on the furthest bed hidden by a curtain. The moans and screams emanating from that bed would have curled the toes of any other being, but he merely watched. A woman suddenly appeared in the ward and quickly walked up to him gesturing wildly, her black hair whipping around her face, her beautiful eyes flashing, and her graceful carriage, belaying her pureblooded origins, agitated. He said something quickly into her ear and she stopped mid-gesture and turned towards the bed at the end of the hall. Snarling at the man, her husband, she stalked over to the bed, whipped open the curtains and disappeared within. The man in the doorway smirked and shook his head a little, his long black hair tied in a pony tail, making the female Healers sigh – but his cold, hard eyes scaring them once again.

Inside the curtain the woman with black hair was clenching the hand of the pregnant female in desperate pain on the bed. She growled at the Healers and asked

"Is nothing being done to help her?!"

"Madame, we've done everything we can, it's either her or the baby now – we can only wait and hope for something soon."

The woman on the bed screamed once more as a contraction racked her body and clenched the darker woman's hand once more. She whimpered and looked up at the darker woman, whispering,

"Baaaaby, keep her safe for me, keep my baby safe – please!"

The darker woman could only squeeze her hand tightly in reassurance,

"Celeste you will not die! I won't let you, you need to be here to watch your baby grow up."

"Bella, it's meant to be, you will let me go, you must, and then you and Rudy will raise her as your own. You know he doesn't love me, like he does you, it is fate darling. I've accepted, now so must you."

With that the woman sent up another scream and the Healers suddenly bustled up and told her to push. The dark haired woman continued to coach the poor woman on the bed, her sleek strawberry blonde hair sweaty and tangled with effort and her petite body racked with contractions now very quick in succession.

The man at the door was clenching his fist in and out, the only sign of his worry. Once again, out of nowhere, a long haired blonde man stalked up to him and began speaking, smirking at the sight of the dark haired and light haired witch holding hands,

"Only you, Lestrange could manage to find a mistress that is friends with your wife."

"I assure you, Lucius, that it was quite a mistake in the happening."

"Ah, so this is the little one that you were sent to seduce. I suppose you succeeded then?"

"Obviously."

"How have we not heard from her family then? Were they not the objects we wanted from the seduction?"

"Lucius, if you have not seen the changes that He has made from their funds, then you are a blind man – or merely caught up with your pregnant wife. How is Narcissa anyways?"

"She is grouchy and in the phase of pumpkin juice and treacle tart … mixed together."

Both men shuddered and suddenly wrenched their heads towards the bed, where a baby's cry had appeared. The darker man, stalked quickly over to the bed to see his newborn babe. The petite woman on the bed held the baby close to her chest wearily, and with a little sigh looked up at the darker man and said

"She's yours Rudy, take her and keep her safe for me, you and Bella must keep her safe! My little Veronique Hermione."

"By Merlin Celeste, I will try."

With that she handed him his little daughter and leaned back on the pillows exhausted.

"Such a beautiful thing to come from such a complicated mistake."

She turned her head, the darker man's wife stepping forward at the young woman's gesture,

"Bella, she is yours now."

And with a little sigh, the young woman on the bed passed away.

* * *

_A year and a half later_

"Bella take her and go! I will not let you go with me and sacrifice yourself, someone has to say with her!"

"Rodophus I told you, I'm coming, its _our_ cause not just yours, and Veri will be fine with her grandparents. Celeste's parents love that baby like it's the only thing on Earth – you know nothing will happen to her!"

"Bella, I don't want you hurt and the only way I know you both will be safe is if you're with her somewhere else."

"The only way she'll be safe is if we take out the Longbottoms before they can come and take our children away! You know they are the ones pushing that legislation through the Ministry, we have to keep Veri safe, no matter what we once were and that He is now gone."

"I just couldn't lose you again Bella … after that night, if even the Dark Lord can die, then what about us?!"

"Rudy, you know as well as I do that He is not dead, He will come back and help us. But right now, we have to help ourselves and that means that I'm coming with you to protect our daughter."

With a mumbled grumble the dark man grasped the woman to his chest and held her there tightly. Their lips met with a clash, both passionately dueling for command. She writhed against his tight embrace and snaked her hands into his hair clenching him tightly. He hoisted her up into his arms, securing her legs around his hips and made off towards their bedroom. Little pieces of clothing littered the floor as they made their way down the hall.

He tossed her onto the bed and prowled towards her, growling softly while stripping himself of his clothing. She moaned and pleasured herself on the bed, one hand snaked between her legs playing with her clit and the other pinching her nipples, a veritable feast for the man watching her with hungry eyes. As he climbed up the bed she smirked at him, dipping two fingers into her wet channel, watching the sight arouse him even more. As he came up and over her, he shoved her hands over her head and kneeled quickly between her legs. Right as he took her nipple in his mouth, he thrust into her. They quickly worked into a rhythm of her undulations and his thrusts. She dug her nails into his back, whimpering and moaning while he laved small tender bites around her breasts and nipples. As they both began to move more erratically, the woman finally gave a low wail

"My looooove."

Her vaginal muscles clenching around the man's firm cock so tightly that it then pushed him over the edge with a grunt of

"Bella."

They lay in each others arms for no more than 5 minutes before getting up and dressing in their finest blacks and robes.

They both went to the nursery where an older couple was watching the baby quietly from their rocking chairs.

The dark woman went and knelt before the older woman

"Madame Lorrain, we must go and do this for Veri, but we will leave her in your care if something happens to us; take her and don't let her out of your sight!"

"Bella, you know we would let nothing happen to her."

Both the younger man and woman then went over to the babe in the cradle and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The woman looked silently at the baby and then quickly cast a nonverbal charm over her,

"It will keep her glamoured until she is 19, if we don't come back, tell her who she truly is when she turns 18 – go into hiding, no one can know who are her true parents, she would be killed on the spot!"

The older woman simply nodded, clutching her husband's hand tightly. The young couple took each others hands and disapparated.

The Lestranges had no way of knowing that they were walking to their imprisonment, that they would not see their daughter for many years, that the Lorraines would have to go into hiding as muggles to save the baby from the Order and Ministry, that their daughter would become the best friend and later wife of Harry Potter, or that once lost to the light their daughter might have a chance of coming back to them.

**A/N: So just a little plot bunny that has been morphing into a rabbit so large it no longer fits in my poor head. This part was simply back story that had to be told, so from here on we'll move into present time and I promise more smut will ensue! Read and review my darlings and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Commencement

**A/N: Ginny lovers need not apply! **

**Chapter 2**

A young woman of almost 19 furtively darted up an alley, waiting silently as three men in long, black cloaks passed her hiding place.

"She has to be around here."

"Damn Mudblood!"

"Oh give it up Dolohov, you're holding a grudge against a teenager! And MacNair … we're supposed to be quiet, not cursing loudly on the street," snarled a voice that the young woman recognized instantly.

"Let's just get out of here."

The man whose voice she had recognized glanced directly at where she was hiding and waved his arm slightly. She disappeared quickly to Grimmauld Place and hurried in.

The house was oddly quiet and dark considering its status as the Order's headquarters. Her pants echoed off the walls and she leaned against the closed door attempting to catch her breath. _Gods, that was too close – we'll have to watch better next time._ Once she caught her breath she snuck quietly up the stairs casting a cushioning charm on the stairs to avoid squeaks, the eerie quiet making her nervous in her own home. Walking up the hallway towards the master bedroom she heard a muted chuckle. Hairs rising at Harry's presence in their room during an afternoon, she tiptoed softly to the door and cracked it open.

Just inside on her wedding bed, was her husband and best friend in flagrante delicto. He was pumping jerkily into the woman's body, often slipping out in his exuberance, while the young, probably 4 month pregnant woman on the bed was moaning like a first rate actress. Amidst the horror of the situation the woman in the doorway was tempted to laugh at the absurdity. _I mean really, if he's going to cheat, if could at least be … good!_ She shut the door softly, wiped her tears away and threw her shoulders back.

Hermione Potter was ready for battle. Turning back, once more collected, she slammed the door open just as the two on the bed reached completion. Leaning against the door frame she enjoyed the squeak of her ex-chum's surprise and the dawning horror on her soon to be ex's face. She walked into the room steadily and began summoning her things to her and then placing them into a conjured bottomless bag. The pair on the bead stared at her shocked.

"Herm … I thought you were out for the day …" Harry said weakly while the young redhead on the bed glared at the standing woman.

"Well Harry, I almost got attacked by Death Eaters looking for the other Horcrux so I thought I'd come home and take a nice, relaxing bath to calm my nerves and then make a nice, special dinner for my loving husband and possibly spend a meaningful night with him so close to our 1 year anniversary. But well, I guess your search for that secret hiding place was a bit more successful, wasn't it? Although judging by that waistline I would say it hasn't been a secret for a loooong time, eh? I don't recall Ginny's snatch being in the research as a possible location, but if that's your method for killing Voldemort, go for it! Truly I hope it was worth it. I hope, Harry, that you don't regret this for the rest of your life. Because you didn't only cheat on your wife, you lost your last best friend and the only person that can help you in the situation that you're in. Someday you'll realize that, I think."

"Bullshit you whore, the only reason he ever married you was to keep you from leaving for your parents. All he needed was your brains to find the Horcruxes, and after Ron fortunately died, you were both wide-open for the taking. But you stole him from me, you bitch, and nobody takes what is mine," said the fuming red-head on the bed.

The man simply looked between the two with a horrified expression.

"Tut, tut Gin, I'm not the one in bed with another woman's husband, not to mention unwed and pregnant. Granted that will make the divorce easier. And Gin: dear, sweet Gin, you think I don't realize that he took me because I was the last one left?! Hell after Ron died, we were the only ones left that could remotely understand each other. You obviously don't miss him! But you can at least give Harry something he wouldn't let me; heaven forbid the Boy-Who-Won't-Die's child is from a pureblood mother – no a blood traitor is much more the thing."

Gasping at the venom of Hermione's words, Harry stuttered, "Hermione, you know I don't believe in that blood stuff! I .."

"Spare me Harry. You didn't even want to touch me on our wedding night, and it sure as Hell wasn't because of Ron's memory."

"And who would want to touch you, you bushy-haired monstrosity? You're as frigid as an ice cube. The only reason people even talk to you is because it's easier than going to the library."

With that the red head smirked and leaned back against the headboard of the gorgeous mahogany bed that Hermione and Harry had picked out together just before their wedding. Hermione could still remember that night that everything seemed to go wrong …

**_Flashback – 1 week before the wedding_**

_They had just picked out their new bed and were eating at a dishy little café off of Regent St in London, when Hermione decided to reveal her parentage. _

_"Harry … I need to tell you something. You need to know before we get married." _

_"What is it love?" _

_"Well, just listen and don't interrupt, please?!" _

_"Of course."_

_"Ok, well on my 17th birthday my parents took me out to dinner with some old friends of theirs, remember?" With his nod she continued, "Well, it turns out that they were my birth parents, and that the Grangers, or really the people I'd lived with, were my grandparents; because well, theLestrangesaremybirthparentsandwereinAzkabanwhenIwasgrowingup." She finished with a pant. _

_Harry spit out his wine on the tablecloth and stared at her in shock. _

_"You're whose daughter?!"_

_"Harry, shhhh, we can't let other people know! Not even Voldemort knows I'm alive." _

_"But you can't be a pureblood. You're you! Wait you met them?! And you didn't kill them?! She killed Sirius, Hermione! How can you do this to me? You've betrayed us all. You probably killed Ron too." _

_Hermione's hair was practically bristling with magic. _

_"Don't you dare Harry Potter. I loved Ron and no one could ever make me hurt him like that. And they were my parents! Your parents killed too and you would take any chance you could to see them again. I never betrayed anyone. I ran away, as you well know, with you and Ron 2 weeks after I found out! And then Ron was killed for that one Horcrux and now here we are a year later and I've had no contact with them since. They weren't even going to tell me until I was 18 because they were scared I would run away, but since they're out of Azkaban and the war is escalating so quickly, they thought I should know." _

_She sat there looking at her hands, holding her tears back. He glared at her for a few minutes and then shoved his chair back, _

_"I'm going to need a few days Hermione. Just leave me alone." _

_"Fine.__ Ok. Whatever you need." _

_And with that he stormed out of the café._

_Two days later he came back to her, took her hand and told her it would be alright. She didn't miss the harsh glint in his eye as he bent to kiss her, or on their marriage night how he cringed when she walked into the bedchamber, or months later when he began to hit her and take his anger out on her. She understood it all. _

_So she never told him how she knew what places to avoid and when or where she went during the day. She never let on that her parents sent her small notes warning their darling child or that she went to get to know them better every other day for tea and coffee after she was married._

**_End Flashback_**

…

Hermione shook her head to clear it of useless memories and swept out the door, closing it behind her. She sunk to the floor and began sobbing for her lost dreams, innocence and for some reason Ron. Harry was the last link to their old friend and he had simply thrown it away. Harry sat inside the room, keeping Ginny at bay and staring at the door in shock. He heard her walk down the hallway and down the steps and rushed after her in a sheet. He froze on the landing, listening to her greet newcomers,

"Oh hi Remus, Bill, Charlie, and twins! I was just talking to your sister up in my room! She's got big news for you," said Hermione in a quavering sing-song voice.

Harry's heart cracked at the only outward sign of her hurt. He hadn't meant to hurt her – _but she was the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus for Merlin's sake, and also what Ginny had said was true, 'Moine could just be so cold sometimes, and at least Ginny liked sex._

Hermione turned around sharply and looked at the landing.

"You never were good at Occlumency dear husband. But it is hard to enjoy when you can't even get it into the hole." She winked at him through the hurt in her eyes, while comprehension dawned on the others. "By the way, Gred and Forge, I'll be coming by your place later."

The two nodded at her and smirked, while the older Weasley's winked at her, making Harry's blood boil. _So I cheated on her, big deal! I'm the bloody savior of the Wizarding world! Don't I deserve to get everything I want for once?! She has no right to leave! She is mine, she'll learn. _ He growled at Remus' sad eyes and marched back to his room. Remus shook his head and walked off to tell McGonagall the latest development; the four Weasley's grinned and headed up the stairs, knowing their sister had no idea what happened when their favorite witch was crossed …

Hermione glanced back at Grimmauld place once more and felt a sort of foreboding that she might never see it again, sighing she took out her wand and disapparated with a quick pop.

**A/N: Sooo Ginny is a bitch and Hermione has secrets! Goody!!! I love my muse**. **Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. The Unexpected Refuge

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione apparated into a large entry hall and quickly disillusioned herself. She hurried up the winding marble staircase and made her way quietly to the furthest wing of the house. Hearing voices behind her, she quickly pressed herself against the wall of the family wing and waited as the pair passed the hallway.

"Lestrange, we shall have to talk this arrangement over some other time. I'm expecting my son to check in soon and I believe they are using your library this time?" drawled a semi-familiar voice that Hermione couldn't quite place due to her nervousness.

"Yes, I believe that was where the meeting was set up. I shall escort you myself," answered her father in a clipped tone, as though he knew she was there.

Once their voices had faded, she let out her breath and made her way to the fourth door on the left. She was surprised to see two women sitting in on her bed quietly talking. One was visibly older with gentle features and graying hair, the other was younger with sleek black hair and vibrant blue eyes that held a tint of red when in public. Marveling at the irony of these two women being the only stable things in her life, Hermione softly set her bag down on the floor, and watched the two women for a moment.

She had been afraid that her parents would try and bring her to the Dark Lord when the Grangers, really Lorraines, brought her to meet them. But they hadn't even discussed politics and tiptoed around that seemingly large elephant in the room. The topic of war was avoided at all costs and Hermione, or Veri as they called her, came to feel comfortable with the two people that the Wizarding world was most scared of, besides the Dark Lord.

She released the cloaking spell and scuffed her feet, alerting the two women to her presence. Giselle or Gran, as Hermione had begun to call her, smiled at her while Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at her unexpected arrival and with the knowledge that certain men were in the house that should not see her daughter. Hermione gave them both a quavering smile and the two women, noticing immediately that something was wrong, pulled her to them and engulfed her in a hug. Hermione sobbed out the story of her husband's betrayal, her hurt and her insecurity of what to do next. Giselle left quietly, allowing Bellatrix some time alone with the girl she had gone to prison to protect. The female Death Eater practically cooed and hugged the girl tightly until she felt her even breathing. As Bella quietly slipped out the door, her husband emerged out of the shadows with the doors click behind her.

"Well?"

"Damn Potter! I knew he would do something like this. Rudy he's destroyed her and that whore of his took away her self-respect!"

"At least she's well shot of him. On the plus side, she isn't at that damned headquarters anymore, maybe now …?"

"Rodolphus Malthusian Lestrange! Are you fucking kidding me?! Our baby has just gotten out of the eye of the storm and is hurting, I say we take advantage of this and send her away – away from this idiotic war and her potential to be hurt. She may not be mine by blood but I love her more than should be possible of the 'insane' Bellatrix Lestrange" ranted Bella with a short cackle to punctuate her last sarcastic sentence.

"I know dearest, but He isn't going to wait forever; perhaps merely a dinner or some such, where they can be introduced and let that be that." He raised a hand to stop her interruption, "We have to tell Him before He finds out on His own. We haven't gotten this far, just to be set back by hiding something. I love her as much as you do, Merlin help me, but this is the best way of keeping her safe. And once they've met, He'll just be glad she isn't at Potter's side anymore."

"I agree with Him on that."

"Indeed. Well what do you propose we do with her ma Belle? We can't simply stuff her in a cave, she won't abide that," he grinned at the spitting mad image of his daughter though.

Bellatrix bit her lip, reminiscent of Hermione, and looked thoughtful, "I have a glimmer of an idea, let me get some post out and I'll tell you all about it."

"Bella … your eyes are glinting, what are you thinking my love?"

**A/N:** **A shortie I know, but I wanted to give you a little bite to nibble on over the weekend. **


	4. The Stone That Gets The Ball Rolling

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to pick up speed soon, I promise. I want to get through this 'week' of Hermione transitioning from being an 18 year old wife to a 19 year old pureblood, attempting to keep herself alive. And on with the show…**

**Chapter 4:**

_Before: "Bella … your eyes are glinting, what are you thinking my love?" _

Bella tapped her nose and smirked at her husband, "I wonder how my nephew likes Japan…"

Rodolphus' eyebrows knit together, "Interesting idea my dear, I suppose you'll take advantage and ask?"

"Of course." She glared at him for even asking, "and this way, even if the war continues until then, she'll be well trained and ready to fight."

"I like the plot. Go post your letter and I'll speak to Veri about the Dark Lord," and with that Rodolphus stalked into the room.

He snorted as he saw his daughter sprawled out on the bed, her petite form spread eagle and her bush of hair tangled into a nest. He sighed and wondered why his wife couldn't have made the glamour at least a bit more palatable; probably a slight revenge for having seduced the French witch in the first place. _But really! What could I have done?! He wanted it and I had to coerce the family to give me gold - at least I told Bella of it beforehand …Merlin I would have been castrated otherwise. And she got that silly Pettigrew to play with anyways. Thank gods, He has better things to do than destroy my marriage now._ With that last thought, he made his way over to the bed and began poking his daughter.

"Veri … **Veri **... **VERI!** Wake up love." He chuckled as she shot up, wand in hand.

"Merlin, Daddy! Was that really necessary?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and mock-glared at him, wondering why on earth he was in her room when there was a meeting going on.

"Of course it wasn't." His rather handsome, but Azkaban-sunken features smirked. Switching to a more serious tone, he remarked, "I do have a question while you're up …"

Hermione's became a bit wary at the look in his eyes, as though he regretted it but was going to do it anyways, "Daddy …"

"I know it isn't an opportune time, but you have to avoid a potentially worse meeting!"

"Ugh, fine! I still don't like it though, it just feels like a betrayal of the worst kind," she pouted.

"Darling, think of it as a power play; you are clearly a useful commodity and Potter mishandled that. You aren't taking secrets to Him, but meeting with Him and showing Potter how easy it could be to lose you if he isn't careful." _Which he wasn't, the thickhead_. Rodolphus stroked her hair softly, letting her think the idea over. "The Dark Lord won't attack you in front of everyone; He's learned that he can't force loyalty or action, as in the case of Draco – He will want to persuade you. Your mother and I will not make the decision for you, but know that we would enjoy having you with us."

Hermione sighed; this was not something she wanted to think of on top of all the rest. "We could do it the night of my birthday … I mean it's a valid reason to have a party here, and I will have changed in appearance, so many won't recognize me, which would work in our favor."

"That, my dear, is rather Slytherin of you! I love it. We'll tell your mother, and probably Giselle, since they will want to outfit you in something grand." He grinned at her scrunched up face, and commented, "We're all curious as to who you will resemble, you were so young when we cast that spell." With that he kissed her forehead and headed towards the door.

"Daddy … thank you. For everything. I wish I'd been able to grow up with you and Mum. Not that I didn't love the Lorraines – I do, but they just weren't … well, parents! And while politics isn't something I want to get into, I'm glad we have the chance now, to at least get to know each other." She smiled at him, the irony of actually wanting Death Eaters as parents not lost on her.

He dipped his head, "We wish it too, it eats at your mother everyday, but if we hadn't done what we did, the Longbottoms would have taken you away or even killed you. So thank Merlin for Celeste's parents, which reminds me, do you prefer Hermione or Veri now?"

Hermione contemplated, "I think Veri in general, since it was from my birth mum; but perhaps Hermione will suffice until I've changed, at least for everyone else." She winked at him as he stifled a large grin and walked out the door.

Walking away he marveled at the way he had changed from the hardened maniac and public menace, to a practically drooling little puppy dog in just the few months that he had spent with his daughter. Perhaps he would go torture some miscreant – _yes, that__ will do nicely …_

Hermione walked over to her vanity and began an attempt to tame her locks before heading over to the twins. After what could only be termed a valiant effort, she went and changed into comfortable jeans, t-shirt and trainers. While straightening up from grabbing her overnight bag, she heard the door squeak in opening. She whirled around quickly; her wand trained on the entry way, and promptly dropped the bag with a loud gasp …

**A/N: I know, I know, shoot me (really, please don't!), anyways loves to all and review your little hearts out if you would!**


	5. The Shocks of Life

**A/N: Enjoy my dears!**

**Chapter 5**:

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Whispered the shocked brunette; as the icy blonde, in the doorway, shouted the same thing.

Hermione stood with her jaw dropped at the sight of Draco Malfoy in her room.

Malfoy recovered first, "Quit gaping Granger, its hardly becoming; however, the better question is, why are you in the manor of two of the most well-known Death Eaters … alive?"

Hermione sputtered and stared at him in a combination of horror, anger and shock.

Finding her voice at his mention of 'Death Eaters,' she flashed her eyes and replied scathingly, "Its Lestrange now Malfoy, well technically Potter – but hopefully that will be wiped from the board by the end of the week."

Now Draco was the one gaping, "You're a … a … you marr … what?!"

Hermione smirked, "A lot has changed since your failed attempt on Dumbledore, no? So where've you been Malfoy? Hiding out in gutters? Afraid of repercussions?" Now Hermione certainly didn't think that was the case; he was dressed in some sort of Asian garb and looked taller and more muscled than even before. Then looking at his face, she took two steps back, noticing his furious gaze and how he was practically prowling towards her. _Gods, Malfoy was no boy anymore! Wait, did I just think that?! Gah, he's too close!! _

_Shite! Offense is the best defense!!!_ She wracked her scattered brain for something, hearing his voice for the first time in years had her all over the place, long-subdued memories flooded her brain and the earlier voice from the hallway clicked. _He was here to meet his father … wait, why the hell was he in the family quarters?! _

"Why are you up here Malfoy? Aren't you due in the library?"

He glared at her and muttered, "I normally nap after a meeting and you seem to be in my room …"

He was now looming over her, bending so his 6'5" could match her 5'5". He was furious over the insinuation, that once again he was a coward – _if only people knew the bloody truth. Gods, her lips are so full and when she bites her the lower one like that, Merlin! Did I just think that?! Wait, is she staring at my lips? Well, maybe …_

And with that last thought, he pressed his lips to hers softly, shocked at the jolt that frissoned through both him and her. Spurred on by her soft whimper and arms creeping up his bicep, he pulled her lower back to him and angled her head. He stroked his tongue across her lips, causing her to gasp and open slightly. Taking advantage, he thrust his tongue against her own, just as he ran a hand down her thigh, grabbed the back of her knee and brought it up, bringing her intimately against him. Shocked by the sudden closeness, Hermione jumped back. Both were panting heavily and simply staring into each others eyes.

_Screw it! _ they both thought.

Hermione pushed Draco up against the wall and thrust her hands into his hair. He ran his hands under her shirt and brushed the undersides of her breasts. She shivered at the contact and arched against him. They were drowning in the feeling of their rubbing skin and the rightness of the feeling. As Draco pulled her shirt off, Hermione gasped at the cold air hitting her skin and stepped back. Her mind finally catching up with the fact that she was kissing Draco Malfoy, enemy-extraordinaire, the day she split with her husband.

"Mal … Draco … I can't do this, not right now. I'm sorry …I'm so sorry."

With that, she softly took her shirt from him, put it back on, brushed past him and having left a note with a House Elf for her Mother, she apparated away to the twins apartment above their store.

Immediately engulfed in two pairs of arms, Hermione began to sob against the twins. She was tired and confused and didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. How could she do that?!

"I just need to forget," she sobbed.

The twins looked at each other's faces and nodded silently. They picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where many nights before her marriage to Harry had been spent with the three of them simply crying and comforting each other for the lost innocence of their world, the death of Ron, and their wish for a better tomorrow.

In the early morning light, Hermione could no longer pretend that everything was alright. Her life had collapsed around her and she now had to pick up the pieces. She glanced at the two twins still asleep on the bed and grinned. Even in sleep they were goofy, George's mouth was twitching in tempo with Fred's left eye. She shook her head and slipped out of bed. The two on the bed groaned at the loss of body heat and curled up to each other. Uncannily, George opened his right eye and Fred opened his left to glance at Hermione. She sighed, "I have to go you two, time to face the music as it were. You guys be careful and if a stray event or two happens, say hello the host if you will?" With that puzzling statement, she winked and apparated away.

The twins traded glances, shook their heads and closed their eyes. Since Ron had died, the three had become extremely close. Never in a sexual way – it just felt weird, but they understood each other on a deeper level than was normal with regular friends. Fred and George hadn't questioned Hermione's parentage and had simply made a crack that they sure wouldn't want to tick off her dad!

As Hermione walked into the lounge with her awaiting mother and grandmother, she sighed, looking at their gleeful faces and muttered, "Let the games begin."

**A/N: So I wonder what Draco is thinking … and what was up with that cryptic sentence to the twins?! We shall see …**


	6. The Longest Day

Hermione was agitated.

No, she was just tired.

No, it was more like worried and stressed.

_Will you just shut up?!_ Hermione growled at her own jumbled thoughts.

After nearly 5 days of waiting and planning, her birthday was the next day. The day when she would finally shed her old skin and step into her 19th year as the new Veri Lestrange. The day when she would be put on display in front of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The day before she left for safety, per her parents wishes. The day her divorce with Potter became official and she got half his fortune. She smirked at that. Her father had been particularly vengeful in his proceedings. Granted, Harry had more than enough to spare, but it would put Ginny's jaw out of joint. "Money grubbing whore," Hermione muttered to herself and then mentally kicked herself for even thinking about it. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

She sighed and sat at her vanity, looking at her reflection for perhaps the last time ever. _Ok happy thoughts aren't working apparently._ Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply in and out to calm herself. Yes, it wasn't everyday your body changed overnight. _Gods I hope Celeste was pretty._ But it wasn't like she wouldn't be the same on the inside, was it? _I've already changed so much though since Ron… well I don't think he would even recognize me anymore._ A tear slipped down her cheek at the memory of her lost friend and first love.

_Flashback_

The trio had gone back to Grimmauld Place first after Bill and Fleur's wedding, as it was the last known location of the locket. Once found by Hermione in Kreacher's cupboard, the three had set to work attempting to find ways to open and destroy the locket. After a frustrating three weeks of research, all three were ready to bang their heads against cement. Ron, in a fit of pique, whipped out his wand and threw the Killing Curse with all his strength towards the locket on the table. Hermione dropped the tea tray she had been carrying through the door and attempted to magically shove Ron out of the way of the rebounding curse. Unable to fire the shot off quickly enough, Hermione watched in horror as Ron's chest absorbed the curse, his blank eyes staring at her as he crumpled. Harry had been standing on the other side of the room, frozen and watching.

_End Flashback_

Hermione sighed once again and wiped away more stray tears. She wondered what he would say about all of the things that had gone on since. She had never gotten up the nerve to tell him about the Lestranges, and she was still happy she hadn't and that their last days together had been peaceful versus fraught with fighting. She wondered what he would have thought of her marrying Harry for reasons other than the obviously lacking love. She wondered what he would have thought of her just giving up to Draco Malfoy.

_Malfoy_, that name still caused her to shiver slightly. She still couldn't believe what had happened that night. It was like her mind had simply backed off and let her body take over for once. She had never planned on it and hadn't really consciously accepted that he was even remotely attractive, _so what the hell?!_

All she knew was that when he had come near, she couldn't think straight and her skin tingled. When he kissed her, she forgot everything but the two of them. She forgot that she hated him; she forgot that he was practically her family; she forgot that she had a duty to those other than herself. When she had kissed him, she felt like she had dived off a cliff and the exhilaration of the free-fall had cocooned her.

The small clock on her vanity chimed and she settled her mind. She glanced in the mirror once more and thought, _I suppose I might as well hop to it then._ She picked up a vial of Dreamless Sleep Draught and swigged it quickly. Walking slowly to her bed, she muttered "Finite" and the lights flickered off. She opened the drapes a little to look out on the moon, saying her last goodbyes to the Ron and Harry of old and opening her heart to what might have been.

Her parents waited anxiously outside for her pacing to stop. They had both acknowledged their need to watch over her, this night of all nights. Both held slight reservations about the change. While Bella had accepted long ago that her husband had not willingly cheated on her, she wasn't sure she could bear to see memories of that woman's face everyday, should Veri resemble her birth mother.

Ironically, Rodolphus felt the same. As beautiful as Celeste had been with her sleek strawberry blonde hair and statuesque features, she had been both fragile-looking and damn annoying. However, her personality traits seemed to have mellowed out in their daughter.

Rodolphus glanced at his wife in the well-lit hallway. They had been together since seventh year, initially battle partners under the Dark Lord, their ability to attune themselves to the other spread from the battlefield into the bedroom as well. The pair had been through more than most couples could ever endure in one lifetime. His wife's long black hair with white streaks, coupled with her classical Black looks, blazing blue/green eyes (which admittedly could turn red when she was overset), and voluptuous body had not decreased in attractiveness over the years. Her face was a bit more hollowed than before Azkaban, but so was his own.

His formally buff 6'3 body had lost a lot of shape and definition within that Hell, but was slowly coming back. His sleek black hair, now shot with silver, was slowly growing back. His eyes too held a slightly haunted look upon occasion, but even that had begun to fade as the years out of prison increased.

Once Veri's room had been quiet for a while, the two slipped in and sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for the hallway clock to strike midnight. The moon shone in on her prone figure, curled under the covers. Both parents glanced fondly down on the one other human being to whom they could show their true selves.

Startling them out of their reverie, a deep gonging was heard and the girl on the bed began to glow. Bellatrix and Rodolphus held their breaths as her legs and torso elongated slightly, her hips and chest altered, and her limbs shuddered with change. Last to commence was her face and hair. Her face seemed to ripple, wave by wave subtly changing the contours. Her hair flattened and rippled as well, but remained its same mid-back length. With a pulse of purple light, her body stilled and the change was complete.

Both parents let out their breaths and thanked the gods for their beautiful daughter. After kissing her lightly on the forehead, they both sneaked out the door and shut it with a light squeak, Cursing, they sprinted laughingly to their room and hurried in, both ready for a slight celebration.

Upon the squeak within the room however, the young woman on the bed awoke groggily. _Ok you know its bad when not even DSD works._ She growled, threw off the covers, glared at the dark room (_Damn lights, should just turn on when I wake up) _and blinked when the room was suddenly illuminated. Running a hand through her hair, she gasped when it could actually go all the way through. She hopped off the bed and promptly collapsed. _What the Hell … my balance is all off …_She looked down. _Merlin's trousers! Where did those come from?!_ She rose shakily from the floor and clutched her wand. She summoned the floor length mirror to her, but it merely shuddered and stayed. Realizing how odd her wand felt, she tossed it across the room and glared daggers at the mirror.

"Get over here!" She waved at it in a frustrated voice.

It came and sat directly in front of her. _Okaaaaaay__ … I'm not even going to analyze that right now … Holy shite!_

She was probably 5'8, like before, and around 160 lbs, but now with well-toned muscles. _Oh so now the working out shows!_ None of her limbs were very thin, but all looked very toned and even slightly tanned, a tribute to Celeste's Mediterranean roots. Her ass was no longer flat, but well shaped and firm. Her hips were nicely rounded and smoothed into a flat abdomen. Raising her eyes she took in her probably C-cup boobs and grinned. Her shoulders were a little broad, but that could be worked around.

_Now the last…_ Finally looking herself in the eye, she took in her full lips, high cheekbones and arched eyebrows. Her nose was a mix of her father's patrician and what must have been a button nose on her birth mother. Her eyes were sea foam green, reminiscent of Giselle's, but Veri's had gold flecks in them. They retained a lot of their former character, she decided, but had merely changed hue.

A piece of hair drifted in front of her and she turned sideways to stare at her hair. A long, sleek black mane like her father's, but her hair had streaks of strawberry, red, silver, and even gold. It was by far the most interesting part of her. Some pieces were so black they seemed blue or green.

She smiled at herself in the mirror and screamed. _My teeth! They're worse than Snape's!!! _She immediately waved her hands at her teeth and yelped "Fix it, oh fix it please!" The teeth immediately began to straighten and shorten. Once they looked decent and she stopped, but she still scowled at that unpleasant detail. Once she had time to glance over herself completely, the DSD took over and she collapsed on the bed, pulling the covers over her head happily.

The next morning she awoke to her mother tossing a heavy robe on top of her. Smiling sheepishly at her nude form, she said "Welcome to the new and improved Veri Lestrange!"

Bella laughed and winked at her, "well I didn't want your father to have a heart attack! Happy Birthday dearest. So what are you waiting for?! Stand up and let me see!"

Veri crawled out of bed and stood a bit more confidently than before. She turned around in a circle for her mother to see, slipped the robe on, and beamed.

"Oh thank Merlin, you didn't get your father's teeth!"

"Those were his?! Aagh, I about had a heart attack before I could fix them!"

Bella snorted, "The Lorraines had a field day with him - they're Oral Healers."

"Well that explains the dentistry then. Oh … Mum, I think I need a new wand … or not one at all … this body seems to be fully equipped with wandless magic."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You know, I think Rudy's mother had that trait, I wouldn't be surprised if it's hereditary. However, I do think you should get a wand, even if only to trick others into thinking you still rely on it. We'll go to Ollivander today under glamours and get you a new one – we need everything in order before tomorrow." She sighed, "I can't believe I'm losing you so soon after I found you." She enveloped Veri in a large hug.

"It is for the best Mum, even I understand that. I'm rather excited about it really." She patted her mother's back and kissed her cheek. "But lets think of happy things now – shopping and then the dinner!"

_I can't believe I just called dinner with Voldemort a happy thing. I wonder if Draco will be there … I shouldn't have left so quickly. I wish I could tell Mum, but … I don't think I'm supposed to know he was here or alive, even if that's where her 'idea' came from. Hmmm…_

"Huh?!" Veri looked up at her mother's expectant gaze.

"You mean, 'yes'?" Bella raised her eyebrow and continued, "You must act refined and respectful at all times. And pay attention! I asked if you were ready to go?"

Veri looked down and realized she was in casual blue robes, glamoured blonde like her mother, and huffed, "Apparently I am."

"Splendid. We're off then!" And they apparated away.

Four hours and ten shrunken shopping bags later, they entered Ollivander's shop. He was standing at the top of a ladder attempting to organize a few boxes when the door closed loudly. He toppled off the ladder and most likely would have hurt himself had Veri not reached out her hand and levitated him down. Bella gaped at her daughter's magical ability, while Ollivander attempted to regain composure.

"Well miss, I'm not sure I know why you're here after that, but I do thank you." He glanced at a box that had been shuddering since she had walked into the store.

Veri blushed, "I … er … well I was hoping you might have a wand for me, it's much more familiar and comfortable."

Ollivander sighed and walked to the box. "Very well, I'd hoped I wouldn't have to give this away." He placed the box on the counter and unlocked it. "10 inches, a mixed core of dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, and phoenix feather bound in lead treated oak, gold treated pine, silver treated elm and bronze treated maple splinters all coalesced in a diamond shell. Probably the most powerful wand ever created and one that can only be wielded by a powerful and balanced witch in mind, body and soul. You apparently, my dear, have been chosen for great things."

Veri and Bella both stood staring as he handed Hermione the wand.

"Give it a wave dear."

She attempted a simple organizational spell and directed it at the upper shelves. The boxes, instead of merely straightening out, jumped into place according to their wand's size, core and wood. She could feel her magic bond with that of her wand. Her nervousness over the night ahead disappeared and she became more confident than she had been since she found Harry and Ginny in bed together.

"Oh, sir, it's perfect."

"I know, take it, it's yours – a wand like that cannot be priced. It is too rare and covered in destiny for me to attempt to take credit for it."

Veri curtsied, while her mother nodded to a weary Ollivander and left. Thoroughly exhausted the two women apparated back to the manor and took a nap before the big dinner that night.

Three hours, a long nap and luxurious bath later, Veri stood in front of her mirror contemplating her dress. It was gorgeous and showed off all the right spots. It was a long, black velvet evening gown, complete with train. Simple and plain, the left side had a slit up to her upper thigh. The neck was a halter style with a peek-a-boo slit down the center, dissecting her breasts. The halter wrapped around her neck like a collar, silver fabric with sapphires, rubies, emeralds, pearls, and diamonds sewn in that then went down her back on a thin strip of silver fabric to the base of her back, where it reconnected with her dress.

The dress was **really** low in the back, making the back entirely nude aside from the strip bisecting it. The back had strings of silver diamonds that spread from the base of her back to the train of the dress. She wore strappy black stilettos with black velvet ties around her ankles and jewel studded straps over her toes.

She had on very little make-up. A little blush graced her upper cheekbones and some powder on her forehead to counter-act the shininess, but that was really it. Her eyes were heavily done, however. She had lined them in black and then used green, blue and silver eyeliner around the back to soften it and expand. Her eye shadow was an opalescent that reflected the eyeliners. Her thick black mascara finished the look.

Her hair was the trickiest part of the ensemble. She had finally decided on an up-do to show off the non-existent back of her dress. Her hair was up in a sophisticated chignon, the right side tight against her scalp, but the left was looser and held up by a barrette, of the same jewels on her dress, against the chignon.

She wore a simple bracelet of the same alternated jewels (each with a different protective charm) along with a pearl ring from her father. She wore no bra, since neither the front nor the back allowed for one and no knickers for the same reason. _I am so totally exposed here!_ She smirked at her reflection and then jumped at the knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Her father, dressed in dark silver dress robes, looked her over and commented, "Your mother has outdone herself … now, where is the rest of that dress?"

Veri giggled and help up a sheer silver over-robe, which would go over, but not hinder the dress in any way. "Here it is!"

He sighed and helped her into it. "Happy Birthday my dear. I've been sent to escort the party girl down. There is a splendid turnout – seems everyone wants to meet you. Are you ready for this?" He watched her face for a reaction.

Veri sighed, "Of course I'm not, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to go. I've had manners and dances drilled into me since I was three, and I've got both my wand and my hands to help." She grinned up at him and kissed his cheek. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?! Just because I know them doesn't mean I follow them all the time."

He grimace, "So that whole chat I had with the Lorraines was rather pointless … lovely."

She giggled, "Oh I bet Papa didn't like that one bit. He's already so much of a stiff! How they ever let you near their daughter is beyond me."

He glared at her once more and she hushed. He pulled her arm light and they began walking to the grand staircase.

As they neared the sounds of the dinner-turned-ball, Rodolphus reminded her who was who and how to address them. Once they reached the balcony, she looked down and gasped at the nearly three-hundred people in their home. _Oh Merlin_. She took a deep breath and checked her wand strapped to her right thigh. Looking up at her father one last time, she nodded and squeezed his arm in agreement to descend.


	7. The NotAtAll Cinderella Ball

**Chapter 7:**

She was a hit.

Veri didn't think she had stopped dancing from the minute the music had started up. Which was about 3 hours ago. _Bloody fucking Merlin, if I can't sit down soon, these people will see a very different side of Veri Lestrange, the side that belongs to the daughter of two slightly unhinged Death Eaters and it ain't gunna be pretty!_

Feeling a hand travel extremely close to the edge of her dress in the back, she glanced up at her dance partner, another blank face in a long line of others, and commented nonchalantly, "I do believe your hand has lost its way … it would be a shame for you to lose it in the bargain." With that final statement, she spun away and the music died.

She glanced down at her card and wondered when it would be over. She groaned and looked up to see another pampered dandy striding towards her to claim a foxtrot. Others attempted to gain her attention and join their different groups to chit chat, by waving their fans at her or holding up enticing drinks.

Earlier when she had walked down the stairs with her father, she had worried that the others would merely stare and talk about her behind her back. Boy, had she underestimated the purebloods.

Standing at the base of the staircase with her parents the guests had lined up to meet and greet the hosts. _Kind of like the scene in Cinderella …well sans the poofy dresses, sappy story-line and Prince Charming …so not at all, but yea …Merlin Blaise Zabini looks good!_ She winked at the man in front of her, who in turn kissed the pulse of her wrist intimately. His dark skin gleamed, his facial features similar to a Greek god's. His long dark hair was tied back and his full, pouty lips could probably melt girls' hearts with a mere twitch. He moved on to her mother, but she could tell his obsidian eyes stayed on herself.

She looked at the next in line and jumped at the stark contrast between what she had just seen and what she saw now. _Damn it all to Hell, its Parkinson … but she has no clue who I am … oh this could be fun!_ She simpered at the blonde pureblood and commented on how 'interesting and unique' her dress was for the evening. Pansy had clearly gained weight. She had attempted to pull off an empire waist dress that was rather sheer and not at all flattering with its bold color choices and her clashing jewelry. In fact, it looked as though she had simply taken out the family jewels and worn them all so that she wouldn't need to decide between them. Veri sighed; _some people will never change, no matter how much we hope._

She encountered most of the Slytherins from her year along with those that had been above her in school and enjoyed immensely their attempts at pleasing her. Clearly they had all been briefed on the importance of not pissing her, her parents, or the Dark Lord off.

She used every ounce of cunning she had to insult them to their faces and leave them wondering if she had complimented them or insulted them. Her parents beside her had to hold their laughter in check almost constantly, as it would not do for them to be seen as anything other than cold, insane, and terrifying.

As the line narrowed and petered out, Veri was facing the last of the guests, some cousin or other of what she was sure was a grand and glorious House, when she felt a shiver run through the crowd and her own skin prickled. She sensed an aura that was peculiarly dark and sinister, and immediately recognized that Lord Voldemort had joined the party.

He literally glided up to her, the man in front of her scampering away. She contemplated how to address his presence and finally decided upon a half-curtsy. _I'm not his slave yet!_

As she bowed her head to him and pulled her right leg behind the left, accentuating the slit and causing a fair few wizards in the room to suck in their breaths and adjust their robes, she felt his mind probe at hers. _I sense it, but why isn't anything happening … it's like the barriers are already up, without any initiative from me … perhaps this body comes with auto-Occlumens as well as wandless magic … cool!_ _Shite … He won't like this!_ She sensed his anger pervading his aura along with his eyes burning through the back of her neck. He placed a scaly, cold finger under her chin and brought her up to face Him once more.

She looked directly into his dark red eyes and again felt His attempts at penetrating her mind. She stared unflinchingly back with an attempt at an innocent look as though she knew nothing about what He was doing. He raised what would have been an eyebrow at her, but was really just scrunched up skin, and drawled, "She is powerful, thissss one. My dear Bella and Rodolphussss, how did you keep her hidden sssso well?" He turned his strong glaze on the two next to her and she felt them shiver slightly.

She wondered at the seeming power he held over them, since she hadn't felt it herself.

They both bowed deeply to him, "Our Lord, it was a glamour charm placed on her at birth. We gave her away in order to devote our time to finding our master, our top priority." They fudged the truth a little and prayed that their altered memories satisfied him. He stared at them for a moment longer and nodded, pleased.

"Yessss, you two were and are my most faithful." He sneered at the others in the room, and passed to go sit at a semi-throne on the edge of the ballroom. As he passed her parents, she heard him hiss, "Bring her to me for the firssst dance."

She heard intakes of breath from everyone in the vicinity and glanced at her parents' shocked faces. _Either that's__ bad, He really can't dance, or I'm going to be tested. None of those sound like fabulous options …just dandy. All I need is the Snakey Git feeling me up._

She sighed and wished dearly for some liquid to pour down her parched throat. _Those bloody introductions took an hour!_ Almost as she thought it, Zabini was there with a glass of punch and a dance card, upon which he had so kindly filled a waltz with his own name. She smirked up at him and grinned as the other single men, and some taken, of the party began to flock towards her.

She looked and noticed her parents had moved to speak to the Malfoys. Lucius had given her an once-over when she had been introduced and she had felt shocked and fully examined. He would never be her favorite person, no matter the state of her blood.

There had been about a half hour of everyone standing and talking, catching up on old news and starting new gossip. Pansy had made a spectacle of herself in trying to claim Veri as her new best chum, consistently pushing others away from Veri's side and asking her all sorts of personal questions as though they had known each other for years. _Well we have … but honestly!_ Veri was grateful when the head House Elf called everyone in for dinner.

Dinner had been long. That truly was the only way to term it. She had been placed next to her Uncle Rabastan and Theodore Nott. She was convinced that neither was right in the head; no matter that one was family and the other was one of the most eligible bachelors there. Literally gnawing on their food, they talked of nothing but blood and gore, putting her completely off her food and to top it all off they had both leered at her throughout the meal. _Apparently Rabastan has a new meaning for keeping it in the family …Ew!!!!!!_

She had practically run from the table, itching to get out of the arms of her escort, Dolohov. Her father had apparently enjoyed that little trick on his old friend. She bared her teeth at Rodolphus when he looked over at her after the meal and he had almost broken his set facade by laughing.

She wasn't going to be allowed a moment of peace it seemed though; immediately after dinner came dancing. _Apparently they're impervious to cramps._ Her mother had wrapped her arm around her waist and walked her over to the Dark Lord, once again sitting on the throne. "Daughter, you are privileged. The Dark Lord rarely dances with anyone, so do not make us ashamed." In a whisper, "Be careful, He will attempt to throw you off balance and trap you into a commitment."

Veri squeezed her mother's hand lightly and curtsied in front of the throne. "My Lord, I believe that the dancing is to begin soon …"

He stood and whisked His robes in a way that would have been debonair on almost anyone but Him. She grinned and made no attempt to stifle it as He seemed to think it was in pleasure of being able to dance with His splendid self.

He waltzed her through the room, conversing the entire time.

"Ssssso missss Lessstrange, you are quite the sssssecret. Your mind is the only that I've ever encountered to be ssssso sssstrong."

"Milord I do apologize, I have no idea how to take them down." She let a few tears into her eyes and ducked her head as though ashamed.

"Do not be assshamed dear girl. I sssshall enjoy you being a puzzle." Voldemort apparently had taken a heavy interest in her.

"I do wonder, however, where your loyaltiesssss lie. Sssssurely you do not go againsssst the wisssshessss of your parentsssss." He spun her out with a flourish and pulled her back tight against his flabby chest.

She sighed, not in desire as He thought, but in appreciation for the out He had unknowingly given her.

"I find that I agree completely with my parents' demands Milord. However, I had hoped you would permit me a small favor." She ran her hand lightly over his shoulder and inwardly grimaced at the game she was playing. _I can't believe this, I can't believe this, eurgh!_

He leered at her, "and why would I do you a favor Misssss Lesssstrange? What inducementsssss could you offer me? Perhapsssss I ssssshall determine the price after you tell me, no? Assssk your little favor little one."

Hermione looked up at him through her hooded eyes, attempting to disguise her horror at his clear intentions, "Milord, I had hoped to travel and train myself in the different styles of combat. To make myself a better asset to Your already established army and perhaps even a special weapon to the Dark Lord."

"Ssssspecial indeed. I like this plan." He stated. "But you sssshall not get it for free. I want a kissss in return my dear, a kissss from the powerful little one." He leered down at her as the dance ended.

She let out a sigh of relief at His acceptance of her plan and the out that He once again provided. He hadn't specified _where_ to kiss Him. She smirked, "As you ask Milord," and leaning up, kissed him on the cheek, just next to his mouth, but far enough away not to cause her to throw up.

She backed away and prayed that she wouldn't be killed on the spot for her daring. What she heard next, however, had been the farthest thing from what she'd expected that she had almost fallen over.

The Dark Lord flung His scaly head back and laughed. No, guffawed was really the correct word. He stood in the middle of the ballroom with every influential Pureblood in attendance and watching and guffawed. He glided back to his throne and said to the gathering at large, "The Lady has spunk! Let that be a warning to all you pups." With that he sat and watched the rest of the ball spur into action.

Veri was accosted on all sides for the next dance, as well as those wanting a conversation with the one who made the Dark Lord laugh.

And so three long hours had passed with her dancing. She had enjoyed her waltz with Blaise and had also found a few others as slightly above the mediocrity, but on the whole she had been rather bored. _If only…_She shook her head and pulled herself out of her reverie.

As the foxtrot ended, and she returned to the side of the ballroom, she placed her hand on the arm of the one due for her next dance and asked if he would get her a glass of punch instead. He scurried off in some other direction.

She quietly cast a Disillusionment Spell and hurried away to the outside balcony before anyone could notice her disappearance.

She leaned against the wall of the house in a darkened corner, behind a statue of her great-great-great Grandfather. She closed her eyes and soothed her shoulders against the cold stones. She cast a cushioning and soothing spell at her feet and immediately moaned in relief.

"A lady shouldn't be moaning by herself, you know." A voice came out of the darkness.

She opened one eye, sensing who it was, and assured of her safety with him. "And how would you remedy the situation dear sir?"

"I would first assist her in her endeavor, and then perhaps be lucky enough to learn her name." He said in a velvety tone, coming up to her side and stroking a hand down her back.

She smirked up at the dark figure and commented, "Surely a name isn't needed?" She felt slightly drunk with the night air swirling around her previously clogged mind. The scents of the nearby garden pervaded the air and coaxed her body.

"Indeed, perhaps not."

He stood in front of her now, pinning her into place with a leg between her own, arms pressed against the wall on either side of her head. She looked up at him with darkened eyes, the color of a stormy ocean.

"I didn't think you would appear tonight."

"Neither did I. But I found I couldn't stay away."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"As am I – you're free now?"

"As free as I can be."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I do this."

With that the mysterious figure bent down and took her lips in a passionate kiss. His hips ground into hers and she arched against his leg. His tongue was slowly caressing hers in a sinuous dance that ignited their need for something more. She became wary of how quickly the kiss was progressing and broke away. Breathing heavily she stepped under his arm and turned to face him.

"What are we doing?" She murmured quietly, desperation clinging to her voice.

He shook his own in reply, "I don't know." He ran a hand through his hair, "All I know is that I feel … you make me feel so damned different. I actually care when I'm near you."

She turned her head away from his raised palm, as though afraid.

"Why do you fight this?" He asked quietly. "I know I'm not the only one that feels the magic bonding and the connection. Why do you run?"

"Because I … I don't know." She whispered brokenly. She looked up at him with shining eyes, heart-wrenching in the pain that they showed.

"Don't … don't do this. Its all right, we'll take it slow." He turned at the start of a tango inside. "Dance with me. It's the last of the night. All balls end in a tango. Dance with me and make me the luckiest man at the ball." He held out his hand.

"But you'll be recognized!"

"Only you can see me for who I truly am. Otherwise I have a glamour on." He smirked.

She grinned and placed her hand in his and let him lead her into the ballroom once more. He gasped as he led her into the light. She let a smile ghost her lips. _He noticed the changes._

They commenced dancing at the very edge of the room and slowly made their way around, their feet flying in complicated steps, each challenging the other to new heights. The crowd soon turned to look at the guest of honor and the mystery man dancing. The dance was one of passion and romance, and it was executed perfectly.

"So, I'm not the only one with a glamour on."

"No glamour. This is me, the true Veri Lestrange."

His hand traveled to her lower back as he arched her against his hip. She gasped slightly as his hand went below the dress for just a moment and quickly resurfaced.

"I take it the true Veri doesn't feel the need for undergarments either?"

His movements took on those of a predator, anger radiating in his eyes at the number of men who had danced with her and realized the same thing.

"Only when she hopes that someone will take advantage of the fact during a tango."

She responded back with the indignant movements of a lover scorned. Many men watching were readjusting themselves as they watched what was practically vertical, moving sex.

As the dance ended, Veri was dipped back, her leg wrapped around his hip, the entirety of her leg shown due to the slit of her dress. His mouth hovered over the other slit at the top of her dress and he slowly licked the skin shown as he brought her back up. She was panting due to both the strenuous dance and the arousal he had inspired in her.

As she was hemmed in by the admiring crowd, she watched him slip away. She flashed her eyes at him and he merely smirked, mouthing "Happy Birthday!"

Soon everyone was singing the song and a cake in the form of the Dark Mark was rolled out. Veri snorted at the cake, but played along amused. After acting the responsible host, eating cake and conversing with the last dregs of the party, she said her goodnights to her parents and curtsied to Lord Voldemort. She could feel His eyes burning into her back as she made her way up the stairs.

Opening the door to her room, she sensed him once more. She stepped in and quietly shut the door.

"You stayed." A statement of the obvious, yes, but something of a question.

"You haven't run." A figure emerged out of the dark shadows.

"I don't plan to. You can't light a fire and expect to not pay your dues." She moved towards him in the dark, a sliver of moonlight illuminating the room.

"I always finish what I start." With that he was right in front of her, undressed except for his black trousers.

"Then kiss me." She ran her arms up his chest, tracing the firm flesh and rippled muscles.

"That and more, my Lady." He lifted her dress up off her body and flung it aside. He gazed hungrily at her nude body. He picked her up and brought her to the bed. He laid her down softly and stood to take off the last of his own clothing.

Proud in his nudity, he climbed onto the bed with her and rose above her between her legs. Kissing his way up her body, starting with her foot, making his way up her ankle, calf, thigh, hip, belly button, nipple, throat, and chin, he whispered the same thing over and over again.

"Mine," was all he growled as he took her lips in a heated kiss.

She dragged her nails down his back in arousal and a need for him. He slipped one, then two, and then three fingers into her hot, wet passage and thrust them lightly. Using his thumb to stimulate the bundle of small nerves, he increased the pace of his fingers lightly until she was writhing beneath him.

Taking his hand away, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust, just as he took her nipple into his mouth and she threw her head back.

"Yours," she whimpered back.

She came as he filled her completely, an orgasm that wracked her body and left her moaning as he continued to thrust and arouse her clit with his thumb. She dug her hands into his hair and spurred him on by arching up in rhythm.

They both began to move more and more erratically and soon he could feel the tremors start once again in her body, alerting him that she was close. He thrust twice more deep and hard, climaxing just as her body clenched down upon him, both biting the others shoulders at the exact same time in their passion.

He slipped out of her and slowly fell to her side, pulling her body to his, as they both fell into a deep sleep of sated exhaustion.


	8. Memoirs of a Migraine

**Chapter 8:**

Hermione was woken by a throbbing headache. _Great, fabulous, just what I needed._

She reached for the green tea she knew was next to her palate and sat up. Moaning at the dizziness she felt, she sipped her tea and let the soft heat and smell wash over her aching face.

After finishing the tea, she slowly stood and walked smoothly over to the armoire in the corner. Automatically she took out the necessary items and placed them over one arm. She thanked the four months of stringent routine for her ability to function on auto-pilot while dealing with an escalating migraine.

These came about once a month for her and for the two days they lasted, she was in Hell. No pain potion worked and she was unable to find a spell either. She had looked in every library in Kyoto and owled all of the top Healers in Japan, but nothing they prescribed helped.

Each migraine was the same. They began with a general ache, progressed to a throbbing headache, then there was a continuous sharp pain at the back of her head, a flood of memories, and then so much general pain that her vision blurred and she would sometimes black out.

She wasn't an idiot though. She knew exactly why they were brought on, and unfortunately had a feeling she knew the cure. It could all be traced to the memories – each and every one featured Draco Malfoy.

Sometimes they were of a past encounter and some were of future encounters. Others featured only him, in what was clearly the present. She was no fool. She knew that it all related to the one night she'd spent with him at the Lestrange manor. She thought back to the morning after …

Flashback

They'd made love a total of four times that night. _Gods I'm sore. Damn why am I awake …eurgh can't that bloody man stay still?! _She felt him rustling around next to her, his arm over her stomach and something hard poking her hip.

She opened her eyes.

He was watching her in the early morning light, marveling at the different colors of her hair. It was unique, certainly not gorgeous or stunning, but unique and beautiful all the same. Draco's long blond hair cascaded down the pillow and mixed with her own, creating a confection of color around their heads.

"As much as I would love to help you out, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure my muscles could stand it."

He chuckled, "I don't think that it would withstand the attempt either; a trip to the loo and I'll be fine." He was amazed at her calmness in the aftermath. He'd never woken up with someone before. It had always been a quick shag and she-bang he was gone, _no pun intended_.

He hadn't wanted to leave her in the early morning. That made him nervous. He couldn't handle emotions or such nonsense, especially not now in the middle of the war. _At least she is worthy of attention now._

The one thing Merlin did right was to acknowledge her true bloodlines. Granted that meant he'd been out of line calling her a Mudblood at Hogwarts, but she would never know.

_Malfoys__ never apologize. They also never stay the night … fuck, what am I doing?! I've got to go. She can't expect anything from me, right? I'm a Malfoy and one of the most trusted servants of the Dark Lord. What's she gasping at?_

During his little pride-session in his head, she had been watching his face, enjoying the multiple expressions that went across it. He was so unguarded in that moment that she had pretty much figured out everything that had just gone on in his head.

As she looked down his face and chest, she glanced at his shoulder and made a loud gasping sound. _Oh dear magical Merlin, what have we done?! _

On it was a faintly marked circle, exactly where she had bitten him the night before. She looked quickly at her own and noticed the same marking. The circle was really a series of small runes running together. She couldn't quite recognize them all, but understood enough to be going on with.

"Malfoy."

"Lestrange. As much fun …" She held up her hand to stop him.

"If I said, 'the one' to you, does it mean anything?"

He sat up and stared at her, "Why would you want to know?"

She hesitated, knowing that it what she was going to say would probably cement all of his former feelings against her, "Well muggles believe," he huffed, "hush, I was raised a muggle so I'll damn well use what I learned."

She pinned him with a glare and continued on in her best know-it-all voice, "At any rate, most muggles believe that there is a certain person in the world that is 'their one.' The two will basically accentuate each other in a way that no other person can. Not to say that they can't live happily without each other or fall in love with other people, but they will never find true completeness except for with this one person. My theory is that in the magical world it's a little different. The magics mesh and the pair can become bonded through intimacy."

She took a breath and avoided his increasingly cold face. "I think we may have bonded last night," she mumbled quietly and finally lifted her eyes to his face.

He sneered, "You know, I've heard a lot of shit over the years, little miss know-it-all, but that takes the cauldron. I think we merely had an enjoyable night of fucking and now you want me to stick around. Not a chance, I'm a Malfoy, killer of Dumbledore and not easily tricked into a relationship." He snorted at her astonished expression.

"I thou … you did … what?! Snape … explain." She sat on the bed in all her glory, hair tangled and eyes fudged with old eyeliner, looking completely bewildered and a little sad.

He stood up sneering and walked over to his clothes, which he slowly put on. He began nonchalantly, "Ole Snape has been a traitor since before the Dark Lord disappeared. You think we didn't know that?!" He glanced at her sitting forlornly on the bed and smirked.

"That night on the tower, I polyjuiced into Snape and he was forced to be me. We gave him one last chance to show his loyalty and he was unable to do so. The failsafe was that I came and finished Dumbledore off and the old idiot thought his perfectly laid plan went off without a hitch." He pulled his pants up hurriedly, sensing her increasing fury, but determined to get the better of her for once.

He buttoned his pants with a snap. "You think the Dark Lord wasn't going to remember the Headmaster's portrait? But now, Dumbledore's spy is being told all the wrong things under an Unbreakable Oath, while everyone thinks he is immensely trusted within the Death Eaters circle. I'm no weakling like he portrayed me to be. I know who will win this war and it won't be poor, Halfblood Potty." He smirked at the last thought and sat to put on his shoes.

"You are a fool, Draco Malfoy. Can't you see what is happening around you?" She knew she had to tread carefully since everyone thought she was firmly a Death Eater-to-be now. "The Dark Lord is getting more and more insane, even the upper Death Eaters just want this war to be over. Of course we will win, we have money and can buy our way out of anything."

She grimaced inwardly at what she was saying. "But you hold your childhood grudges, unable to accept that you might be wrong, you bigot! For Merlin's sake, you follow a Halfblood already!"

Her eyes were glinting red and her hair crackled with anger, the colors standing rigidly out against the black. "One day, you will see what an idiot you've been! I hope it just isn't in Azkaban." With that she flounced out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, a bra and a long-sleeved polo and he stood sneering.

"Oh ho, says the Veri Lestrange that kissed and danced with the Dark Lord and loyal servants just last night. Which are you? Veri Lestrange, Death Eater's daughter or Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio and Mudblood extraordinaire." He was staring at her, his features akin to stone.

"I don't know." That was all she said.

End Flashback

Four months later and she could still see his eyes shutter, hear the door slam behind him and feel her heart burn as he walked away. She asked herself the same question everyday.

The answer would come one day, she was sure. For now, she went by Hermione; a plan of her parents to keep her less visible should people come looking for the Lestrange heiress.

She didn't know who she was anymore really. For so long her life had been defined by who was around her – the girl whose parents are dentists, the girl who is a Mudblood, the girl who is friends with Potter and Weasley, Krum's girl, Weasley's girl, Potter's wife, daughter of the Lestranges – she wasn't any of those things, not really.

She, for right now, was plain Hermione in an elite geisha house in Kyoto. _Ok so that's normal and everything …_

When she had arrived in Japan, she had realized the necessity of acquiring grace and balance before she attempted the more stringent courses of karate, aikido, some samurai sword techniques and eventually ninja training.

If she was going to be in Asia for five years, she'd be damned if she wasn't going to learn all she could to help when she went home. She had gone to an elite geisha house in Kyoto, having heard of the Lady Nakamura who was head of the house.

Carrying a letter of recommendation from Bella, she was immediately accepted into the house and introduced into the arts of manners, entertainment, spying and even a secret form of fighting that only certain geisha ever learned.

Memories flashed of her night with Draco.

_The sheets tangling about their sweaty forms as they fought for completion._

_Her__, riding his cock – back arched, screaming his name._

_Him pounding into her from behind as she clung to the bed post._

_Her slowly licking her way down to his straining member and licking it from root to tip._

_Him angrily buttoning up his shirt, missing one button – not that she ever said anything._

_Her storming out the door after him, to make him listen, but falling on the floor outside her room crying instead._

_Her packing up quickly in an attempt to leave before a possible summons._

_Nights alone thinking of how messed up her life was._

_Mornings in a cold bed, wondering why she had ever let Draco Malfoy, of all people, sleep with her after only two encounters._

_Days of migraines as she felt and watched him relieve his own stresses and pains._

She leaned her head against a window to soothe the throbbing pain. She forced herself to push the painful thoughts and images back into the recesses of her mind. She thought to the future instead, to combat the pesky past.

In two months she would leave the house to go into training with Master Ching, somewhere in China – she was to be told closer to the time of arrival.

She knew Draco was somewhere in China at the moment as her head gave a particularly nasty throb and sent an image of him in Hong Kong through her brain. He had already made a name for himself in Asia, 'Ryu' as he was known – going under an alias for obvious reasons.

He had earned a master degree in Karate in just two years. He could even become a dragon the gossips said. Hermione didn't doubt it one bit. _It would figure that his animagus was a dragon. Probably a big, green Hungarian Horntail._ She snorted.

At the beginning of her own training in the geisha house she had been told she needed to find her spirit as well. Placed under hypnosis, she was sent on an internal journey through her mind to find her animagi.

She had found not one, but four.

Apparently all of her parents' recessive genes had culminated in her. _That's what they get for marrying out of the family! Dad just had to be from a French family that had no connections to the Blacks. Veri Lestrange indeed _(A/N: Lestrange means 'the strange' literally in French … sound it out people).

_Its not enough that I can do wandless magic, am an auto-Occlumens, andI can sense auras too … nope, I have to be a bloody morphable Dr. Dolittle and prove the Purebloods right, that if bred correctly they would be the strongest. _

_What cock and bull. The only reason that even works out is because their powers have been developing over hundreds of years while new powers are springing up all around. Look at Harry's mum!_

She scowled at herself for always being the exception to the rule and thought about what her animals had said.

A dragon, lioness, fox and phoenix – how cliché could she get?! The irony was what each stood for, each a part of the group that would eventually balance her mercurial nature out.

The dragon represented love and loyalty to those that were loyal in return.

The lion represented her aggressiveness in issues close to her and desire to control.

The fox represented her patient and cunning side, it had to keep the lion in check so that she could get what she needed in the end.

The phoenix represented her ability to understand and cope with different situations and often kept the dragon in check by not letting her judgment be controlled by emotions.

Each was an integral part of who she was as a whole and who she could be with their help. She had, of course, only mentioned one of the animals to her "Mother" at the house, assuming that four was simply not normal.

The woman had been extremely pleased at the lioness being her animal, going on about its grace and poise. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Boy did she learn differently! It's not my fault I'm not naturally graceful … or wasn't, I don't think I could try to be clumsy now if I wanted to._

Feeling that her headache was about to spike, she wrote a small note to her "Mother" and sent it with a wave of her hand. She knew the only cure was to have her bonded nearby, to complete the bond, but that was especially unwise.

Draco was known to be cold and ruthless nowadays and Hermione had no desire to face him until she was good and ready, _so five years from now?_

She sighed and lay back down, now dressed in a casual short kimono and pants, massaging her head at the pain. As she heard the door open and sensed her "Mother" enter, she felt the migraine peak and she blacked out – the last image being Draco bedding some Chinese whore.


	9. The Flames of Emotion

**Chapter 9:**

Her arms hurt. Her legs hurt. Her body kept fighting.

She had no thoughts. Her sole focus was on the man poised in front of her. He was tired. She could see his eyes shifting and she waited. He wet to side cut her and she landed him with a high kick on the back.

He was pinned with her foot on his neck. A hand rose in the air and she breathed a sigh. _I passed. The 'phoenix' has conquered. Again._ She grinned at her appellation. _First the lion, then the phoenix.__ I suppose the ability to be reborn is rather handy in a fight._ She grinned at the thought since that was just what she had used to win.

She bent and helped her partner up. He was scowling and she giggled slightly. The courtyard was slowly emptying, letting the two fighters calm down. Later that night there would be a celebration of her win and attainment of master.

_I hope Master Lao'ting doesn't hold this against me. She had been forced to fight her teacher as her final challenge. 1 year! Take that Malfoy!_ She groaned at the mild head throb that came with his name and rubbed her temples.

Two years since she had last seen him in the flesh. One since she was sure she'd seen him in the scales. She grinned at the memory …

**Flashback**

She had been flying around Mt. Fuji, attempting to ready herself for another session of tai chi, when she had encountered another dragon.

Its nature had seemed familiar and she had flown considerably closer than she ought to have, to inspect it. It was a magnificent Chinese Fireball, its scales were silver and black, with a hint of red shimmering around its wings. Its movements however were until the other natural dragons that she often played with, and she soon surmised that it was an animagus.

Considering the familiarity of the dragon's nature and the detail of animagus, she guessed that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

She had done what any other female dragon would and flirted with him a little, flashing her own firey scales at him.

Her Chinese Fireball hide was a base of black, but her scales shimmered in colors of gold, silver, red, blue and green; apparently her hair was a signature. Her hide almost looked like a dark moving fire when she flew and she loved it.

The two dragons had played and chased throughout the night. They had dodged from mountain to mountain. She had hid while he looked and then vice versa.

It had been so refreshing for her to simply play and let go of all the stress she had been feeling.

It was amazing how being held accountable for her family's, her friends', and ultimately hundreds of others' safety could weigh down on a person.

The two dragons had curled up together at one point and enjoyed the sight of the moon. Each breathing smoke rings to see who could trace it the best. They had begun to get rambunctious and the game of chase commenced once again.

Consistently wary of each other, neither had really attempted to catch the other, but were simply satisfied with the chase. At the end they had touched noses in the common dragon language of thanks and Hermione could tell that Draco in his dragon form had wanted her.

** End Flashback **

_Poor Malfoy, probably thinks he's lusting after a dragon now._ She grinned at the thought. Not that she could blame him though. She had even wondered what it would be like to be near him in dragon form.

_This bond is screwing me up. The books said that it would though. Sure we had sex and branded ourselves, but that doesn't mean I have to pant after him consistently. Argh!_

She glanced at the runic circle on her shoulder. She had found that the runes meant loyalty, love, passion, selfless, soul, mind and heart. She snorted at how many of them did not suit her situation.

_But as the book said, the bond wouldn't mean that we drop everything and run to each other. There has to be the emotion of love and the commitment of life for us to truly bond. We have the foundations for it, but we aren't ready in heart or in mind. Hell I've seen him three times since he disappeared sixth year. And not to mention that we still reside on different sides of the war. So the sex is explosive, but that doesn't mean I can live with his Pureblood bigotry the rest of my life._

_Damn my mother and her big ideas of sending me to Asia like her precious nephew! Damn all this free time I have to waste away thinking about it all. Damn Malfoy for being sex-starved and sexy._

She knew ultimately that what had happened back before they had left for Asia was more a result of them being lonely and wanting company after months of sexual **in**activity than any bond that might have pulled them together.

_Damn being here for 5 years to train. Damn Harry for putting me in this pickle! Damn my parents for being stupid Death Eaters. Damn it all!_ She had worked herself into a frenzy.

Two arms encircled her waist and drew her out of her reverie. _Oh dear._

Nakamuro-san had stayed behind to 'aid' her in cleaning up. No matter how many times she had reiterated that she was merely present to train or had taken him down for being inappropriate, he had not given up. He had claimed her as his from the day she had stepped into the sanctuary.

And as much as she would like to pay Malfoy back for being a man-whore, she had learned with McCormack in sixth year that revenge and clinginess were to be avoided in a relationship.

She stepped out of the young man's arms and shook her head, "Domo, but I leave tomorrow and you do not deserve such disrespect Nakamuro-san." She grinned at his chagrined face.

"But the Phoenix should spend the last night in fun."

"The Phoenix does not want her wings clipped." Her irritation from the earlier reverie had clearly not gone far.

She nodded slightly at him and walked back towards her small room. Tonight she would pack her belongings and prepare for her final feast. She would move on, as she said, the next day.

She had found an elite aikido dojo that was willing to take her on due to her excellence in karate. She planned to spend about nine months there. Her next stop would likely be samurai training and after that going to ground with the ninjas.

The last was what she was truly training for and had been lucky to even be invited. The ninjas were extremely elite and secret.

She still wasn't sure how they had heard of her, but she wasn't going to complain. They had told her to take karate and aikido in preparation. In her desire to excel she had read everything and anything she could get her hands on about martial arts, the ancient masters and journals. She figured that if it all started in the mind, then she should prepare her own. _Its no my fault I'm brilliant._ She smirked to herself and fought to keep from busting out laughing at her own goofiness. _You know you're lonely when you have to joke with yourself._

Through the multitudes of books that she read, she managed to master tae kwon do and some other balancing tricks that would help out her earlier yoga and tai chi training.

After leaving the geisha, she had gone to China and studied yoga and tai chi for four months. She had then come to study karate with Master Lao'ting.

The training was rough and her teachers were especially hard on her due to both timeframe and her gender. She didn't let it faze her though.

She finished placing her things in the small duffel and left to go join the celebrations.

That night after many bottles of sake, everyone but Hermione was asleep. She had almost finished placing her bags on her bed when her master entered the small, bare room.

"You leave?"

"Hai. It is my time. Domo domo."

He nodded and left a small, paper wrapped parcel on her palate. When she opened it, she found a full silk karate uniform – one that only the very elite ever wore. She held it close and understood her master's way of showing his pride. He had been hard and cruel, but it was only to make her better in the end, like Snape really.

_Oh Snape. That poor man did not deserve what happened to him. I would never have told Harry if I'd known he would kill him. I hope at least in death he can find the peace he didn't have in life. _She sighed.

After Malfoy had revealed the deception of Dumbledore's death, Hermione had glamoured herself into her old form and rushed to the Burrow to alert the Order that Severus was compromised and under an Unbreakable Vow. Severus, unable up until that point to say anything but what was bidden by the Dark Lord nodded at Hermione and his eyes gleamed in thanks.

His Unbreakable Vow had been particularly cunning, he had to tell the Order exactly what he was told by Voldemort, he could not tell anything else, and he could not attempt to kill himself or else he would lose a body part each time, which negated the death clause of the vow itself.

When Hermione checked him, he was without eight of his toes and had no pain potion to take care of it. She shuddered in the horrible memory of his defeated eyes. _He was willing to live through that pain for us and then what did we do …_

Harry had killed Severus on the spot upon hearing Hermione's declaration. Apparently, he had been useless after that.

Hermione had turned on her heel and left, commenting as she walked out the door, "you know, I envy him now. Out of all of us, he will suffer least from your actions." She had turned and shaken her head sadly, "Grow up Harry. Look around you, forces play a role that we can only guess at. I wish you luck and hope something changes before I come back." With a crack she had left the Burrow and apparated to her lodgings in Tokyo.

A few days later she had searched out the geisha house and gotten her mother's recommendation. _I really didn't give myself much time to adapt to anything, did I? No wonder I'm so fucking screwed in the head._

She hated the fact that she had basically run away from the war and the choice of sides, but she was still conflicted. Her ideals were with the side of light, but that side also held people who could be just as prejudiced as the other.

She had been betrayed and consistently hurt by those of the light; yet, the dark held methods that she couldn't stomach while at the same time her parents, who accepted her and took care of her, fought for it.

So she took the middle path, accepted that she was firmly in the grey side of things and decided to go learn something useful. She knew she would be no help without knowing which side was her own anyways.

She sighed and refolded the outfit in her hands, coming out of her deep thoughts. She packed away her new suit next to the ornamental kimono she had been given upon her departure of the geisha house.

Closing up the bag, she shrank it and attached it to a collar around her neck, which also held her hidden wand. She lay on her palate and attempted to get a few hours of rest before heading out. It would be a long flight.

Just before closing her eyes, she got a nasty throb in the back of her head and groaned. _Man-whore! Why can't he just keep it in his pants!!_

In a raging part of Hong Kong, the clubs were going as the night ticked on. In a secluded room at the back of a bar, a prostitute was earning her wages. She had been lucky. The man above her was gorgeous and wasn't too brutal as they touched each other and undressed.

His long blond hair was braided and looked silken, his muscles rippled like those of a warrior, but his eyes were the strangest. They looked like ice to her. But as they lay down and he moved to thrust into her, they flashed and she felt him shudder. He groaned and rolled back over, his erection, which hadn't been very erect even before, was completely gone. She raised an eyebrow at him and waited for his words.

"You should work on the cleanliness of yourself before you attempt to entertain." He snarled, attempting to cover up the real reason. He rose up and redressed within seconds, leaving the girl stunned on the bed.

He turned and flipped a few coins at her. "For your troubles."

He strolled out of the room and made his way to the front of the bar. _Damn her! Confound that woman to the depths of the ocean. Bloody Granger – Lestrange … whatever!_

He snarled as he walked through the alley, making his way back to his dojo. This wasn't the first time it happened. He would finally get time off and be able to go work off some frustration and then her face would take the place of the one really in front of him and he would receive a shock just as he attempted to thrust. One time he had ignored the pain and gone on anyways, but the climax that he reached was worse than a kick to the balls.

_Damn her and her bonds. It's probably some half-cracked spell that she came up with. Yeah, yeah I know its not, she'd never screw something like that up, especially with me. If I had known that this would be a result of sleeping with myenemy then it would never have happened, despite her Pureblood status. _

He had marveled time and time again how strange his situation was. In school Hermione Granger had been an enigma and a pain in his ass. She was a constant reminder that his views were shaky at best. She was brilliant and clever, had close friends and could even scrub up nicely when she tried.

So when he found her in his room at his aunt's house, after a few years of not seeing her and brooding on her, he was a bit taken aback and wrong-footed from the very start. She kept him there with her various name changes and he couldn't tell heads from tails about her except that she was Pureblooded and he could accept his attraction to her.

Something he'd been fighting since the Yule ball. And when they had kissed that first time, he had been shocked to his core by the rightness of the act.

_And the sex?__ Well the sex had been bloody amazing. I can still feel the warmth of her mouth as she slowly licked my cock like a bloody lolly, rubbing my balls lightly between her fingers. The amazing feeling of her wet, velvety mouth encasing my hard length and the feel of her throat constricting around its weeping head. How she would bob up and down my length sucking tightly … Great Merlin I've got to stop … Dumbledore in a clown outfit, Snape in a tutu, Potter in a speedo … gah!_

So amazing that he had high tailed it, praying that the bite mark would go away. It didn't.

He recognized the runes and understood what it meant, even though he had denied it to her face and himself.

He had read enough about the whole soul-mates deal that he didn't think he could handle attempting the full bond with her. She was still a self-righteous bitch despite her parentage and he wasn't too sure about the faithfulness part of it all.

_Dammit__ I'm a Malfoy. We take who we want, when we want. I will not let some idiotic headache bother me. _

Draco had also been having the headaches, but no where near Hermione's own proportions, simply because she hadn't been with anyone else.

As the light broke over the city's horizon he morphed and spread his wings to take off.

In a small, bare room Hermione had just finished checking her surroundings and had morphed into her phoenix form. She flew to the top of the sanctuary she had called home for a year and sang a sad farewell.

The occupants below who heard it swore to their last day that it was the most ethereal song they had ever listened to. At the end of her song, she spread her wings, the feathers which followed the color of her hair catching the light and shining it around like a fireball, and took off into the sun.

Once she had reached the forest that would lead her to the aikido dojo, she transformed into a lion and began to stretch her limbs. Her lioness form was the most disconcerting form for her. Her pelt was a midnight black and made her look almost like a puma, while the streaks of color made her look like a fucked up tiger. She mentally shook her head. _Never normal._

Suddenly, she heard a scream above her and felt that she was being watched. Glancing up at the sky, she caught sight of a silver and black dragon, ready to dive and eat her. She quickly darted behind a rock overhang and changed into her phoenix form. _Damn Malfoy. Can't even have a decent move without him screwing it up._

She took off in the opposite direction of where she was heading and began a series of darts and dives to throw the much larger avian animal off her tail. As he was quickly closing in on her, she flew directly towards a rock face.

Draco, thinking that the little bird was heading for a nest or decent hiding place, did not slow down. He assumed that a magical bird would have a magical nest and that the rock face was probably an image.

Hermione came as close to a beam as one could in bird form at the dragon's confidence in his assumptions and sped on quickly. Then, at the last moment, pulled a Fawkes and disappeared with a bit of smoke and a lost feather.

She reappeared just behind the dragon and watched it careen into the rock face, as she squawked happily. While Draco dazedly fell towards the ground, Hermione placed a bunch of prickly trees to catch him and cracked away once more to the sound of the Malfoy the dragon screeching in pain.

_Hah! And just wait till you hear who broke your record, you'll hate this little phoenix even more …_


	10. We Fight For the Right

**Chapter 10:**

Hermione was bored. Now put her other name in there. Veri was bored.

_Yes, yes I've got the pun … stupid narrative voice! Fuck me. I'm going to go nuts if I don't get out of here soon. Time to move on, I think. I've learnt what I can and Sayeki-san knows it. He just doesn't want to admit it. I did warn him that a few months was all he would get. The ninjas have made contact and now it's up to me. _

She scribbled a little on a scrap of parchment and handed it to her falcon, Raja, and said "You know where to go."

Hermione grinned in anticipation and stood up to stretch. She was ready to train with the ninjas. After three years of heavy training and discipline she was about to go into the most intensive program of her life. She felt that everything she had done both in school and out of it had led up to this.

Ninjas weren't only swift fighters, but also acted as some of the elite spies. They were some of the most valued informants in the world. Spies learned not only how to literally become invisible, but also what to look for and how to look for it. All of the reading, the listening and the adventuring that she had done over the years would finally be put to use and culminate in something that she could use for the war.

_Speaking of the war, I wonder how Harry is taking everything. I bet he's stir crazy._ She had received a letter from her mother just that morning detailing how everything in Britain was developing.

It seemed that the destruction of the Horcruxes **(I know this is an incorrect plural, but I'm not sure what JKR's root was so I can't really derive it)** had drained Voldemort heavily after she had left for Asia.

He had apparently gone into hiding in order to regain some of his strength and Hermione was sure, to gain some more power too in preparation for Harry. _Nothing like a few unicorns to boost your energy_, she thought disgustedly. So Hermione assumed that the Order had likewise, gone back into hiding, carefully watching for signs of Voldemort's return, but not doing anything to provoke Him.

She commenced a small cycle of yoga exercises and cleared her mind. It had taken all three years for her to get to the point of being able to control her mind, emotions and reactions.

_I could probably even control my cell division considering all the training I've been through. I've eaten, drank, and slept martial arts since the day I stepped foot in Asia._

She went through the cycle that she had come to name her pre-fight preparation routine. She would fight a newcomer tonight, and she knew it would also be her last fight at the samurai camp. She had gone as far as a female could go in their training and she respected their history enough to accept the boundaries of what they were willing to teach.

While she was frustrated at the clear anti-feminist agenda, she was also aware of the pure tradition that was embedded in the culture. She had read about the samurai thoroughly before her training and had been more prepared than they had anticipated. It didn't last long. But now she could wield a sword with the best of them and was particularly agile and was even able to channel some magic through her sword so she wouldn't have to fight one handed.

As she neared the end of her ritual she felt her wards shift and sensed both Sayeki-san, the head samurai, and another somewhat familiar aura entering her space. She continued with her movements and allowed them through, weakening the wards with her mind.

She closed her eyes and felt around the stranger's aura for the familiar sensations. As she felt around his consciousness, she encountered a block that meant the guest was an extremely strong Occlumens and she smirked.

_Well I'll be bushy haired, it's Draco Malfoy. He was the only one who had that strong of a shield that I can remember, well other than Snape or Voldemort. Lets just hope its not one of those two, ones dead and the other is insane. Either being here would be a bad sign for my sanity._

Once she had finished, she stood and bowed to the two men in front of her.

Sayeki-san took the lead and said, "I apologize for the interruption 'Fox,' but I wanted to introduce your partner for this evening. I had looked far and wide for both him and another to fight you, but was not fated to meet the Phoenix it seems." She grinned at her former appellation. She had chosen her fox animagus when she had come to the samurai as they lived further north and the fox's coat was warmer.

Sayeki-san cleared his throat at her inattention and said, "May I introduce Ryu?"

Hermione was glad for her turban and veil that she wore, it enabled her some small sense of anonymity. Malfoy stood before her in all his platinum haired glory. His face had matured since she had seen him and his body was far more chiseled and solid than it had been three years ago. She found herself wondering what he would look like outside of his training outfit and shook her head slightly to clear the traitorous thoughts. She could feel her body thrumming with content at being nearby its bonded along with her mind's desire to get to know him better.

Draco was also closely observing the female in front of him. He couldn't tell much due to the conservative clothing and veil, _damn Asian customs – can't have the bloody females distracting them on the field, _but by her height, he could tell that she was no Asian and her eyes were clearly fierce and … _was she checking him out?! Well I do have a fabulous body, so no surprise there. Too bad I have to kick her ass tonight. Ah well, maybe I can soothe it afterwards._

He smirked at the thought. _Hmm that's odd, no headaches at that thought … maybe it's all wearing off. Thank Merlin! I don't think I could handle seeing **her** nude in another dream._ He refocused his eyes and bowed to the woman in front of him.

She bowed back and both maintained eye contact as he and Sayeki-san left, thinking, _this will be fun._

They had been fighting for nearly three hours, transitioning from karate to samurai technique to whatever kept the other a bay. Draco was beginning to feel fatigue and Hermione could feel her emotions beginning to control her movements. They had, along with the hand to hand combat, been trading curses periodically and Draco had just sent a particularly nasty Stinging Hex at Hermione before coming at her with an intricate sword combination.

Deciding enough was enough, she loosed a little more of her inner magic and let her wand go back up her sleeve. _I suppose he was going to find out someday. _

Thinking she meant to withdraw, Draco went in for the kill. _Ha, weak female._

Hermione parried his thrust and winked at him just before delivering a punch and kick volley followed by a Stupefy, just as he was falling to the ground. Holding her sword against his throat as she helped him to his knees, she glanced at Sayeki-san and was shocked to see how many had come out to the courtyard to watch.

Sayeki-san nodded quickly and Hermione stepped back, allowing the enervated Draco to rise. She bowed to Draco, who was still in shock over how quickly he had been taken down.

Who was this girl that could use wandless magic like a pro and combat like a fiend? Who did he know that would even have the potential for it back home? For surely the girl was a Brit, she had an Ollivander wand. Draco recognized it because it was the wand he had first seen and wanted when he entered the shop. Who had he known at Hogwarts who could have done that?

_Granger … well Lestrange. But surely she would have recognized me … oh and what displayed her emotions for the world to see? She just beat you in something, you know you've mastered, face it old boy, she's changed … hasn't she though?_

Another inner voice added in snidely. _Oh shut it! I can admire her fighting skill without wanting to shag her … can you?_ He groaned and shook his head to regain sanity.

He bowed in return to his female opponent, acknowledging his defeat. Then completely out of character, he winked back at her, transformed into his dragon animagus and took off into the sky.

Hermione grinned at the unspoken challenge and accepted Sayeki-san's pendant as proof that she had mastered yet another art form and thanked him. Then she too transformed into her dragon animagus and flew off after the other dragon.

She flew up above cloud cover and let out a wild scream as she attempted to find Malfoy. After flying around for another five minutes or so, she felt him coming up behind her and dropped altitude quickly so that instead of behind her he was now ahead. He snorted at her play and nosed at a place where they could go and talk. The unspoken agreement that they needed to, hung tangibly in the air. She screamed once again and nose dived towards a large cavern in the side of the volcano.

As Draco landed, he noticed Veri sitting on the cavern floor, a cavern floor that had been changed to a pillow top, waiting on him in her human form. He quickly changed and walked towards her. He drawled, "You know we never can meet in normal circumstances, can we?"

She laughed and he admired her shimmery black hair, the color streaks both melting into and bursting out of its darkness. He tried not to remember the last time he'd seen it, her head thrown back as she had ridden him to an earth-shattering orgasm in the early morning light, the sun just hitting her hair from her window making it gleam like a dark halo. Her breasts had been bouncing as he thrust upwards and his hands had been squeezing her ass to control her movements above him. _Gods stop! Aunt Bella in a dress, Mother and Father, McGonagall in garters … gah!_

Hermione then broke him out of his reverie, saying, "What fun would normal be? We've got a good rep going here!" She grinned up at him, surprised by how easily they were getting along, considering all the bad water between them in the past. "So what are the chances that you would be the infamous Ryu? I should have known, you always did live up to your name." She smirked and was glad she had decided to act as though unaware of whom he had been before she fought him.

He grinned and looked down ferally at her, "Ah but I'm not the 'Fox' who can turn into a dragon, now am I? I at least have my species straight."

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, the sound making her seem much younger than her now 21 years. He almost missed the innocence that it reminded him of the old times at school when he didn't have cause to be worried for his life.

"What can I say, they thought I was more sly that just intimidating, I wasn't sure how to take that when they told me, but hey," she hoped her little lie was plausible. She didn't want Malfoy knowing all her secrets before they went back to enemy lines.

They both sat simply looking at each other, drinking in the changes and memories that were a result of the other's image. As their eyes connected, they felt the atmosphere change and the lust take over. Draco had crawled over to her, almost without knowing it, until he was straddling her hips with her face below him, "Veri Lestrange, how is it … that we find each other in such compromising positions so often? Why am I so drawn to you?"

She started at the use of her birth name and reminded herself that it was how he would think of her along with the entire Dark Side, so she would have to play that part. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, "Haven't you guessed it yet? We're soul mates. Our auras literally blend together, we get blasted migraines when we are far apart, I black out when you sleep with someone else, and I. Can't. Bloody. Stop. Dreaming. About. You." Veri punctuated each last word with a small nip along his jaw.

He groaned and flipped her over, so that she was then on top of him and ground his hips into her own. "I'd hoped it wasn't that. We don't even know each other that bloody well. We hate each other and I'm not even sure about which bloody side you're on."

One of her hands had undone his tunic and was massaging his nipple quite nicely. "You twat, we went to school together for years, even as enemies we know more about each other than just strangers. You are incredibly protective of your family, enjoy learning when it suits your need for power, and are an emotional person despite not wanting to show it considering your need for an outlet so often."

"Ok, ok got it, you've pegged me. And you aren't just a know-it-all; you need control so you can keep your sanity, but surprises don't do you in; you can be emotional if you want to be; you are loyal to those loyal to you until you can't mentally take it anymore, Trio fights anyone?; you have too many thoughts to get bored; and you want me."

"I do?" She smirked down at him and ran her nails lightly down his abs.

"Yes, just like I want you." She had no clue how hard it was for him to be so candid about all this. After years of emotional and mental training he was supposed to be cold and unfeeling. Something about her just made him lose control of that, just like back in Hogwarts when she slapped him.

"But you are right about the other things." He could see her drawing back as her mind raced. "We don't know a lot about each other, we aren't sure where we stand with each other or even the war." She grimaced at the thought of someday having to meet him head to head.

He drew her eyes back to him with his hand on her chin, "Look lets forget it for a little while. I can't believe I'm saying this to the bookworm, but I know we're both frustrated after these three years. We might as well make do with the time given us, no?" He traced his hands up her abdomen under her tunic.

She looked at him for a long while, and finally nodded her head. "Alright Malfoy, I think you may be able to handle me." She smirked at him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really Lestrange? Everyone knows that I'm a dragon in bed." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh hush you. Lift!" She tapped his hips and he lifted them so she could work his trousers off. She wriggled out of her own, along with her top and lay back down beside him.

"Tonight," he said.

"Tonight," she replied.

With that he came up over her and took her lips in a passionate kiss, rubbing their tongues together in an attempt to get closer. His hand had come up to her breast and was drifting lightly over it, causing her to moan at the lack of true friction.

Her right hand had dug itself into his hair to pull him closer and the other was firmly attached to his bum as she raised her hips and ground into his own. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she dug her nails into him.

He arched his back and groaned. He looked down at her desire driven eyes and teased her wet folds with his full cock. He ran the tip along her silken core and ground it against her clit.

She arched off the ground and whimpered. He ran his hands down her stomach and stopped teasingly near her clit. He rubbed the insides of her thighs, making her moan and writhe even more.

Her hand had come from his bum to his cock and was lightly rubbing it up and down. When he groaned again as she circled her thumb around the tip, she began pumping his cock with her fist and rubbing his balls with the other hand. His own hand was now rubbing against her clit and two of his other fingers were languorously thrusting in and out of her.

She was whimpering and arching off the ground and Draco didn't think he'd seen something so erotic in his life. Her hand was fisting him to his full ten inches and he could see his own fingers going in and out of her core, wet with her essence. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in frustration.

He pulled his fingers out of her and slowly pried her own hand off his throbbing cock. He brought both of her hands above her head and knelt between her legs. "Open your eyes," he whispered huskily.

She raised her head up and looked him in the eyes, her sea foam green eyes darkened with arousal. She raised her hips up to meet his thrust and immediately felt him fully seated in her. She moaned at the full contact and the way he completely filled her. He slowly pulled back out and thrust back in. He groaned at her tight passage and how it almost milked him every time he pulled out. She brought her legs up around his hips and pulled him deeper. He began to thrust in earnest, pumping into her with all the energy he could muster.

She lay beneath him arching upwards, meeting him and making small whimpers and moans that almost made him come every time. But the thing that truly sent him over the edge was her low keening "Dracooooooo" as she herself flew into the clouds of bliss and the look on her face of complete contentment.

They both lay together, spooning in the quiet aftermath sleeping peacefully.

Hermione awoke as the sun hit the mouth of the cave. She glanced at the sleeping form of Malfoy and his peaceful, innocent looking face. There were lines around his forehead and eyes, attesting to the strain of the past few years and a life on the run.

She sighed and with a last feathery kiss on his lips, she rose and redressed. She slipped a small note inside his tunic and walked to the mouth of the cave, holding her turban and veil at her side.

She looked out on the expanse of land stretching out into the sunrise. She hoped that someday they would be able to return to this place where they felt a moment of harmony in a time of discord.

The first thing Draco saw as he woke was the image of her black hair streaming out behind her, the sun lighting her calm face and the colors of her hair glinting around her. Then with a whoosh she had transformed and taken flight. He sighed and noticed a slip of paper in his tunic.

_Malfoy,_

_We walk a fine line. I want you. My soul needs you and I'm not sure what to do about it. Books can't help me and I know it. I don't know where my true allegiance lies and I'm in a fog of grey between the dark and light. The only thing I know is that with you, everything feels as though it will be ok. So I send this olive branch in hopes that we can learn to understand each other a little better over the next two years. I won't be able to meet you or even reply often. But I'm in hopes that it will take our minds off harder things and perhaps let a little light into our dark lives. If you care to, write me. Tell your bird to look for the Fox and she will find me. Good luck to you. In the coming years I feel we'll need it._

_Yours,_

_The know-it-all_

He grinned at her closing and mentally made a note to write her in two weeks time. _Can't seem too hasty._ He redressed and walked over to the mouth of the cave.

Looking out on the same panoramic as Hermione had, he too wished for a time of peace and a time when people wouldn't have to train to become killing machines.


	11. To Be Sneaky or To Be Bold

**Chapter 11:**

Hermione sat with the sun in her face; her long, black hair whipping around her in the wind and her eyes closed against the warmth of the sun. It had been two years to the day since she had stood in the mouth of the cave, watching the sunrise over the plains and hills below her.

She let the wind shift across her body, feeling it caress and massage her well-trained muscles. Memory fragments of the last two years washed over her mind and she drifted into a peaceful stage.

She saw from an outside perspective her first encounter with the ninjas.

(**Flashback**)

It had been the dead of night and she was told to be waiting just outside the boathouse, in the middle of Ueno Park, Tokyo. She knew she would be watched the entire time, so she made an extra effort to blend in.

She braided her hair and then wove it into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a soft silken charcoal black tunic and pants suit; the charcoal color ensured that light wouldn't reflect off of the noiseless material. She wore soft, black slippers on her feet, similar in style to ballet flats, but with additional coverage over the top of her foot. A thin dark cloak went over the outfit and along with the hood, shrouded her in a basic shadow.

She placed cushioning charms on her feet, along with disillusionment and silencing charm on herself. She wore her black, leather collar around her neck as usual with her miniscule wand and bag attached.

She went into the park about a half hour early and quietly cased the best way to approach the boathouse. It was centered in the middle of the lake and opened on all sides. One walkway cut through the middle enabling the public to get to the boats from either side. She knew that it was ideal not to go on the walkway, so the ninjas would be watching the string of boats that led to it as well for anyone who attempted to use those as stepping stones.

Hermione sensed a few ninjas who were hiding in the boats, as well as in the trees that lined the pathway. There was even one in the bush in front of her. She wasn't sure if he had noticed her yet, but decided that walking to the house would be implausible.

_If only Ron were here, he was the strategist. She sighed. I never thought I'd think this but … think like Ron, think like Ron. Oh! Fly in! Of course._

She slipped out of the park to where she knew a bat's colony was and transformed into her phoenix form. She thanked Merlin for her black feathers and flew up to where the bats were.

She concentrated and made mental contact with one, asking if there were other bats that lived in the upper story of the boathouse. Images flooded into her brain of nightly flights from the present location to another within the crown of the boathouse.

She grinned, well as close to a grin as a phoenix could get. Their timing would suit hers perfectly. As the group readied for flight, she concentrated on dulling her feathers and shrinking her form slightly. It wouldn't do to be twice the size of a bat.

The group took off, some splitting off to go hunt while the others went towards the center of the lake.

As she passed over the trees, she noticed the ninjas in the trees looking down closely at the pathway and boats. She had been right that they would know the bats schedule and expect her to take advantage of the noise.

She spotted the one she was to meet standing in the shadows of the door and knew that a surprise from the side behind him would be her safest bet. She saw another close to him, guarding his back and figured that if she slipped from the roof at the right time, she wouldn't get a knife in her back.

After landing, she timed herself with the guards and transformed inside, praying the bats wouldn't react. She slipped out the window and slid silently down the roof. She dropped down soundlessly from the roof and slipped up behind the ninja, placed her token on his shoulder and waited. He showed no surprise, but she spotted the miniscule shudder of his robes when she placed the token that assured her she had done well.

"And where is the tracker?"

She called her hawk to her with a hand gesture, took the device off its talons and handed it to him.

He turned, his face shrouded similarly to hers. His voice betrayed no emotion, "Well done, but you did stay in that bush a little longer than was necessary, even if you knew how to rid yourself of the tracker. Yet I'm curious, how did you get on the roof?"

She smirked, "The bats of course."

She could tell he had raised an eyebrow over her obvious evasion, but accepted it. He motioned with a finger and they all quietly slipped away to headquarters.

(**End Flashback**)

The majority of ninjas that were present in the conclave had accepted her. She was not the only female or non-Asian, but she was definitely in the minority. At the beginning it had been much like Hogwarts; she was judged based on her heritage and not her goals, but as the months passed, she became known for her hard work and steady training. Most seemed to know and understand that she was not there to become a full ninja or to eventually work as one. Her day was composed of training and lessons, her night, missions.

It was a hard way of life for two years, but she knew it had paid off. She could go up to three or four days with no sleep and could fully function on the minimum of nutrition. Her mind was drilled to the point of photographic and her senses trained to a sharpness beyond even her earlier advantage of being an anmagus and ability to sense auras. She had learned how to analyze situations in the blink of an eye and how to become invisible without a cloak or spell, ever so much more effective if a full _Finit_e is ever cast on a room one might try to sneak into. Her control over her magic and emotions was honed to a point of mere mental control.

It had been a long two years too, she reflected. There had not been much contact with people outside of her teachers, leaders, and partners. She had a new partner about every month and so even then she never let herself get too close, death was far too familiar to her for that. The switching of partners supposedly increased their ability to adapt as well as to demonstrate how to enable someone to trust you without revealing too much. Hermione found that she worked better alone, even if she did well with a partner.

She reflected on the one mission that truly put that into relief, the one mission that had almost failed, all due to her. Her partner Min, a young Chinese woman, and she had been sent to spy and do reconnaissance upon a meeting between the Emperor and a well known warrior. They had not been told the warrior's name, but Hermione was sure that if they had, things certainly would have worked out differently.

Min and she had taken their previously scouted places and waited for the negotiators to arrive. The Emperor had come first, his guards lining the courtyard and making routine checks around the premises. The two had counted on that and were well hidden.

The one thing she had not counted on, however, was Draco Malfoy walking through the entrance into the courtyard. The minute he had appeared, her senses and magic were on high alert and she could tell by his sudden stiffness that he knew she was there. She cursed in her mind and knew he wouldn't stay quiet about it. She had a good idea what the meeting was about considering a letter her mother had sent her a few days before.

Malfoy too had dropped a clue in his own letter.

_V –_

_I actually never understood the full hatred of Mudbloods until I met you. I was told they were vile, stupid and not worth my time. You, however, were the brightest witch of our age, pretty and had two well-known best friends. You didn't act vile or stupid and you certainly didn't realize that you were beneath me. You treated me like every other person in Hogwarts, unless I was insulting you of course, then you assaulted me. To me, you had no understanding of our culture and even once I'd explained the hierarchy, you didn't care. I was a little bit in shock over the blatant disregard for what I thought was set in stone. The ability to step back from a situation is something I've developed over the past years, as you can see, and that's what I have come up with._

_On another note, I received a note from Father yesterday. It seems that the Dark Lord is going to be amassing his forces soon. _

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_- D_

The letter had been short, like his others, but his line about Voldemort spoke volumes. He was clearly going to be recruiting. Hermione knew she had to do something or else both she and Mina would be compromised. She reached out to his mind and felt him block her reflexively, before letting the walls down slightly.

She thought, _The Dark Lord is a suspicious one, isn't he? Shall I let you do the honors?_

She knew he would grasp her inference that the Dark Lord didn't fully trust him to do the mission properly and that he also wouldn't tell about her being there due to his pride. She couldn't afford the possibility that Malfoy might run back to the Dark Lord and question her presence.

The training that the ninjas had put her through and the intense soul-searching she had done over the past years had led her to a basic stance on the war at home. She would be firmly in the middle. _And now I sound like a suicidal idiot … whoopee_.

She knew that the Order had lost its true spies and she hoped to fill that void, especially since the Dark Lord seemed to know nothing of her previous identity.

She reached out her mind once more to his to catch his reply.

He thought back, _Obviously__, since clearly I'm the more persuasive of the two._

She pulled back and grinned to herself. _Oh he's pissed! Perfect. And now he won't try to hide things because he thinks I'm here for 'Our Lord.'_

The meeting went on for about six hours and she and Mina collected all they could. The problem had been afterwards. Draco had stayed after to see her. She motioned to Mina to leave and that she would explain later. Mina shot her a glare and Hermione knew that she would be in hot water when she got back to the conclave.

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and joined Draco in the courtyard. Their eyes never left each other and the moment they had clasped hands, he apparated to his room in a nearby hotel.

She pretended to take in her surroundings for a few moments and murmured, "A muggle hotel, oh Mighty Malfoy?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It had the larger bed."

She threw her head back and laughed. She decided to make her move before he could question her. "Shall we make use of it then?"

He prowled up to her and growled, "I thought you'd never ask."

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down towards her. Their mouths clashed furiously and both knew they wouldn't last long. Months of trading letters and getting to know each other had them craving one another's company. They also knew that if they took it slow, they would never be able to part, and neither was ready for that realization quite yet.

They clung to each other, tongues thrusting and hands groping attempting to get closer than was possible. Hermione divested them of their clothing with a quick swipe of her hand, leaving only her collar on while Draco was completely nude.

He could almost imagine that the woman standing in front of him in nothing but a leather collar was his and his alone to play with. A truly Dark witch with breasts heaving, lips swollen from their earlier kisses, thighs wet and body flushed in arousal. He could imagine in his head how he would dominate her in every sense of the word and how in time he would perhaps let her dominate himself, on his orders of course.

He growled, picked her up and threw her onto the bed, her legs spread wide and her arms splayed out to the side.

She could see him through a haze of arousal, his hooded eyes, powerful, muscular body shuddering in an attempt to keep control and his own arousal weeping from the tip. All she wanted to do was crawl over to him and lick it away, to taste and see if it was salty or sweet. But she also loved the feeling of him taking control, allowing her for once to let go and be told what to do instead of doing the telling.

He crawled up the bed towards her and came up between her legs. He bent his head and licked his way down her thighs, teasing at the very crooks of her legs and then lapping at her lower lips.

She could feel herself getting wetter and when he thrust his tongue into her cunt and flicked her clit at the same time, she moaned as she climaxed. It wasn't a huge, end-all orgasm but it took the edge off.

He suckled on her swollen lips and cleaned her of her arousal, but kept rubbing her clit, keeping her at that shaking edge. He rose up her body, licking his way across her stomach, nipping at various points to make her squirm. He tweaked her nipples with his free hand and she whimpered at the painful pleasure it brought her.

She was moaning and writhing on the bed; her thigh rubbed against his own arousal and he let out a low groan. She let her hand drift down to his weeping cock and began to pump it furiously. She was beginning to be lost in the mist of sensual overload and he licked up to the underside of her breast. His tongue then laved around both nipples and he rubbed her clit a bit harder.

Her own hand on his cock had become more erratic and she had, _Thank Merlin!,_ shifted it to playing with his balls. Just as he felt her hit the edge, he enveloped one nipple fully into his mouth and sucked tightly, just as he rubbed the other with his hand. She groaned loudly and came a second time.

He rose up quickly and entered her, seating his cock in the wet, convulsing heat. Her inner muscles clamped around him as she rode out her orgasm and he put up a fight to maintain control. She could feel his full, pulsating length deep within her and arched at the feeling of completeness that she felt.

He pulled her knees up over his shoulders, braced his arms against the headboard and began thrusting furiously as she came down from her high. She was moaning and whimpering at the new sensory onslaught along with the new angle at which he was pumping into her. Every thrust pushed him against her full lower body, easing the ache she felt and his cock hit that sweet spot every time.

When he looked down at her, he could see his cock glistening with her come and he inner muscles clamping him tightly. Her breasts bounced with each thrust of his and arch of hers, while her head was thrown back against the pillows, eyes wide and nails digging into his back and bum as he hammered into her.

She was groaning and hissing like a wildcat meeting him thrust for thrust and he thanked Merlin for his height, otherwise she would have been knocked unconscious from hitting her head on the headboard continuously.

He grunted as he felt his own release rise up and bent down to catch her lips in a frenzied kiss. She howled at the new friction as he bent down and she was then cut off by his lips. As he thrust his tongue into her mouth in time with his cock, she came furiously, her muscles contracting around him like a vice and he let himself go, feeling his seed flood into her.

As she came down from her cloud and felt him pulsing into her, she saw his face, the pure ecstasy that he showed in this one, unguarded moment, and blacked out. He too passed out from the vigorous activity and fell to her side, their limbs entwined and sweaty.

She awoke about an hour later feeling relaxed but sticky. She waved her hand and cleaned them both. She watched the peaceful face of Draco _... Draco?! He is Malfoy, and must stay that way for you to retain any sanity at all throughout this. Don't lose sight of yourself missy._ She sighed. She silently climbed out of bed, redressed, wrote him a quick note and slipped out the door.

Draco would wake later to a cold bed and a note beside him.

_D –_

_I'm not going to be able to stay away again, so I felt I should leave while I could. I think perhaps it would be best not to contact me unless you must. I do not want to anger Our Lord. Good bye Malfoy and I shall see you._

_- V_

He crumpled the letter angrily. _That whore._ He didn't like her inference about the Dark Lord wanting her for his own, even though there was truth to it. He especially hated that she didn't have the guts to say it to his face. _What is it with her and her blasted note-leaving! Wasn't she a Gryff?! _

He had melted towards her and let her see a side of his cold soul that no one else had ever glimpsed. He growled at his own stupidity and mentally hardened himself once again.

Hermione sat back in Ueno Park, breathing deeply to calm herself. As she had watched him sleep, she knew that she would never be able to fight him properly in the coming battles. So she knew what she had to do, make a way to hate him.

But for her to hate him, he had to hate her. _I don't know why that makes sense, but its what I know I have to do. That note will serve two purposes; one, make him hate me for putting the Dark Lord before him, and two, make him doubt the Dark Lord. It may be the only way of getting him to even contemplate other options._

When she had finally gotten back to the conclave, there had been no less than twenty leaders waiting for her. _Damn, I'm not in the mood for this,_ were her immediate thoughts. She had been questioned for over two hours about her involvement with him and her participation in the war in Britain. They ended the ordeal by praising her for her quick thinking and strategy. She had gone to sleep thinking, _Bloody ninjas. Constantly perverse, snorting at that oxymoron even as she went to sleep._

As she came back to herself at the cave mouth, she glanced at the sun, now high in the sky, and sighed. She would have to go home that evening. She wasn't looking forward to it either.

She had left England, the Order, and her family for five years, and now she would have to go back and face everything she had run from. _Oh joy._

She wondered what Harry and Ginny's child looked like now and if they were married and content. Despite everything, Hermione hoped that Harry had some peace in his life; something she hadn't been able to give. She wondered how the twins were faring and if Remus and Tonks were married. She wondered if her parents had gotten any less gaunt or if they were still slightly unhinged. She wondered how she and Draco would react around each other.

But mostly, she wondered if she could play the game she was about to start, or if she would lose herself in the end. Even at this point, on the verge of war, she had lost who she was.

She was no longer Hermione Granger, but nor was she Veri Lestrange.

She had been forced to change her life and dreams to acclimate a madman. She wasn't an innocent eleven year old anymore, or a know-it-all nineteen year old. She was twenty four and felt like one hundred and four.

She had decided to go with two nicknames, 'V' and 'Mi' both sounding the same and easy to say. She felt that one name was all she needed to define herself for now. The decisions could come after the war. For now she had to keep her balance and walk to tight rope. The tight rope she would climb up to that evening.

_God I hope they have alcohol._


	12. A Present of the Past

**Chapter 12:**

Alcohol was the one thing that they had in abundance.

A prime example was Harry flailing around, multiple bottles in his pin wheeling arms. He was stumbling around drunk, talking loudly and thrashing about. And considering the other's reactions to him, this was a normal occurrence.

Oh sure, he was fit as a fiddle and had been trained by Moody to be a killing machine. But the boy had needed an outlet, and found it in drinking. Hermione scrunched up her nose as she saw him swig back the last drop of his third bottle of Elvish Port.

She had arrived that morning, the time difference between there and Japan throwing her off.

(**Flashback**)

She apparated to just outside the Burrow's wards and sat looking at the lopsided house off in the distance. She quickly glamoured herself as she hid behind a few bushes. After ensuring that her face was more towards a Hermione Granger than Lestrange and that her hair was more towards a brown and slightly bushy, she took a few deep breaths and prayed that the wards were still open to her.

She braced herself to be thrown back as she took a step up the pathway, but felt the wards simply wash off her. She grinned and rushed on. As she neared the house, she could see Molly standing at the door, watching.

Hermione could tell as soon as Molly had recognized her, because she dropped her knitting, picked up her robe hem and took off down the path towards her. Moments later, Hermione was wrapped in a hug that felt like home.

Molly was sobbing and rocking her side to side. Hermione was laughing in happiness and at the spectacle of all the other Weasley's pouring out of the house towards her. The twins were tripping over themselves in their haste, unaided by Charlie's foot which happened to catch both ankles; Bill was practically dragging Fleur; and Charlie, after ensuring the twins went down, made a mad dash towards her.

They all pummeled onto her and Molly, the group began to fall, and then balance out as the twins made up the uneven side. Everyone was talking at once and questions were fired like spells. Molly had Hermione's hand in a vise-like grip while everyone else kept hugging her or touching her as though to ensure that she was real.

She grinned and fought to keep her tears in. She had forgotten her other family.

Even with Ron gone, the Weasley's had been like her adopted family. The twins had taken her in after Ron died; Charlie had attempted to take her mind off things by having her research dragons and interact with a few he brought home; while Bill had taken over her training and taught her special defensive and offensive spells that often only curse breakers learn; but it had been Molly and Arthur though that meant the most. They had cried with her and reminisced together about their youngest son, offering support for each other during the weeks that followed Ron's death.

_Speaking of Arthur … where is he? He shouldn't be at work this early in the morning. Perhaps he had something to do for the Order._

She looked around at the faces surrounding her as they made their way back to the house. The twins were gaunter and harder, their eyes a little more weary and cold than she remembered. Molly had more wrinkles and worry lines, along with having slimmed down fair amount. Charlie was about the same, a second earring above his other and a tattoo on his neck with the initials 'RBW.' Bill had the same tattoo and a few more crinkles around his eyes. Fleur was still gorgeous, but a bit more down-to-earth. Her long hair had been cut to a shorter bob, _most likely easier to fight in_. She was softer around the edges and Hermione could tell that love had served the couple well.

Hermione and Fleur had come to an accord after her marriage to Bill. Hermione was no longer threatened by her presence around Ron and they had begun to talk of France and found many familiar subjects upon which they could converse.

As they walked into the house, Hermione glance up at the clock and saw with sorrow Ron's picture with his clock hand just above it. She gasped and blinked back tears, because next to his picture was Arthur's along with his clock hand.

She immediately squeezed Mrs. Weasley's hand and they kept walking. She hoped that she could get the story out of Remus later on.

As they sat down at the kitchen table with tea in their hands, Hermione told them of her journeys and studies in Japan and China. She left out some things, such as the ninja training and Malfoy, inserting others like research.

They in turn told her of what had been happening on the home front. Voldemort had been lying low for the past five years, the slow destruction of the Horcruxes weakening him. Over the years a few skirmishes had broken out and a few casualties were had on both sides.

Daedalus Diggle had died in a fight with Crabbe, Sr. and a rogue Death Eater had killed Hestia Jones along with many innocent bystanders in Diagon Alley. She learned that Tonks had been severely injured in a fight with Greyback and often took on traits similar to Bill and Remus at the full moon. She had been pregnant at the time and miscarried as well. She and Remus had been married since the New Year's Eve after she left.

They discussed other Order members for a long while and what they knew of Voldemort's location. There was a suspected spy in the Order, considering the Death Eater's knowledge of where people would be and when. They thought that this was how Arthur had died.

He had gone to the Ministry to get a few papers he had forgotten and had never come home. The Death Eaters had stormed his office and he had been tortured for around four hours before his body had finally given up. A note had been placed up behind his mutilated body, "And so shall go the rest of the Blood Traitors."

Many Order members had begun to question Voldemort's ranks however, when the three men who had tortured him had been captured easily on various raids. There was supposition that certain Death Eater's were opposed to such mindless killing and blatant disregard for secrecy, but there was no proof.

Hermione listened to everything with open ears, filing it all away for later analysation. She had a good feeling about what was going on though. She noticed the lack of the youngest Weasley and asked after her.

"Where is Ginny?"

All the Weasleys' looked around at each other, grimacing. Molly finally spoke up, "She is living at Grimmauld Place .. with Harry."

Hermione perked up, "Oh! So they got married?!"

"No." Replied Charlie and Bill grouchily.

"Con .. wait, what?!" She was in shock that one, Molly would allow that and two, that Harry hadn't done the right thing by Ginny. "What about the baby?"

"There wasn't one," was the snarky answer given by the twins.

"OK .. I know I'm not an expert on pregnancy, but I know I saw a baby bump on her. She told me so when I found her and Harry out! Can someone please explain?" She looked around. None of the Weasley's really wanted to be the one to discuss it apparently. She eyed Charlie. "You, tell me."

"Fine. Well, after you left Harry and Ginny up in their room, we," he motioned to the four brothers, "decided that she should be taught a bit of a lesson." He smirked, "It was really quite a genius little spell. We made them both lose sexual desire for each other for a month so that they could 'think over' what they had just done. Well after a month, we all noticed that Ginny had become, not more, but less pregnant.

Once Mum cast the pregnancy spell on her to make sure the baby was all right, she found that not only was there no growing babe, there had never been one." Hermione gasped and everyone at the table looked grim, Fleur was even scowling.

Charlie continued on, "She had apparently found a spell that simulated a pregnancy as long as one was sleeping with the person. So when she and Harry couldn't get it on, the spell disappeared. Well after that all came out. Harry wasn't exactly ecstatic with Ginny, but she stayed there anyways, hoping to win him back. It didn't take too long."

Fleur snorted and Bill squeezed her hand. "Once they were back together, we kept waiting for a marriage proposal or an engagement announcement, but it never came. Finally, Dad went to talk to her one night, to see what was going on and to perhaps persuade the two to act sensibly. We still don't know what happened, because that same night was when he went back to the office and was murdered. We thought that perhaps then Harry might do something for Ginny, if just to cheer her up, but it never happened." Hermione felt Molly clutch her hand tighter.

"Wait, Charlie, how long ago was this?"

"Hmm, about 3 years ago or so. They were on break for about 3 months, then together for about a year before Dad went to them to talk. Mum had of course been dropping hints the whole time, but well we all know how Ginny is around Mum."

"Indeed. So skipping ahead, they aren't married still, but I take it they are living in the same room?" At Bill's nod, she continued, "Ok so what else happened that has everyone up in arms here?"

George picked up the story, "Well, it turns out that Harry had and has been asking Ginny to marry him, but she keeps putting him off. She wants to wait until the war is over or until they can have a house of their own, her excuses change,"

"But her answer remains the same," finished Fred.

Fleur waved her hand lightly to show that she would continue, "And zen, I went to veesite 'Arry to speak weeth 'im about a projecte that I was geeven. 'E was very drunk zat night and I was 'elping 'im up to 'is room when Ginnie, she came out of anozer room and began to scream at moi for stealing 'er 'Arry." She snorted and Hermione watched her attempt to control her fury.

"I zen let 'im fall to ze floor and went back to ze librarie where I saw a bank draft on ze floor for 'Arry. I did not mean to snoop, I promise, but I went to place it on ze desk and I saw zat he had lost a lot of monie in stocks. Zey were pureblood stocks, so we think that zere was a reason for ze fall. 'Owever, Ginnie was not happy when you took juste a leetle bit aftere the divorce, so we thought perhaps zat it was because of ze monie. When I asked 'er if she knew, she called me a" Fleur's Veela roots began to show as she talked, and Bill rubbed her arm to calm her down, "well a 'orrible name and zen ran off verie quicklie."

Tears formed in Fleur's eyes and she clutched Bill's hand. "She had come 'ome for ze first time in almost 3 years and was talking to Bill, so I left zem alone to chit chat. When, zey were done, she came out and smirked at me, said 'Au revoir,' and flooed away. I did not understand at ze moment what she meant, but zen Bill asked me eef I had been sleeping with 'Arry and I knew. She had purposefully tried to put ze attention back on me! Luckily Bill and I 'ad fidelity charms in our wedding zat she forgot, so my Bill knew that she was lying." Fleur sighed deeply and the twins shifted.

George recommenced the story, "well then Bill went after her and yelled at her for being so insensitive and jealous. He brought you up and talked about how she had been a lying, slut long before anyone else."

"And as you can surmise, that did not go over well." Fred said. "She said some rather unappealing things about you and then went on a long diatribe about how Harry was hers first and they would have been just fine if you hadn't even entered the picture in that first year."

Hermione was gaping. _It's ironic that I've trained myself to a point of having to act to let my emotions show. But I'm not surprised she stooped this low._

Turning to Molly, "and what did you have to say about all of this?"

"I told her that she was no longer welcome in her home, until she had gotten married. I didn't say anything after she cheated with your husband and I should have. We all knew that you two were grieving after Ron died and it was a way of consoling each other; Ginny took advantage of Harry's loss and her own brother's death to gain something. I was and am still ashamed of her."

Molly sighed wearily. "After Arthur died, I lost my will to deal with her. She is an adult now and can do what she wants."

Hermione leaned over and hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly. "You know when I went away, I felt like I wasn't leaving much behind. I had lost my husband and my parents weren't who they said they were. But I forgot my other family. I know I'm not your biological daughter and that no one can ever take her place, but I do consider you all family." She looked around at all of them and smiled.

Fred and George piped up, "So that means,"

"as family, you are obliged"

"to come live with us"

"until you get on your feet." George finished with a flourish of his arm.

Hermione marveled at how they had always managed to cut their sentences so perfectly and grinned. "Of course dear brothers!"

Hermione stood up from the table to stretch after their long talk and sighed. _I suppose I should go talk to Harry._

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly, dear. Goodness knows you're old enough." She chided.

Hermione retried, "Molly? Does Harry have a job? Or does he just sit at home in his love nest?" She really tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice … but it didn't quite work.

"He works for Fred and George, dear. I'd say he was over there right now, considering who I have in front of me." She raised an eyebrow at the twins who winked back.

"We can't help it that we woke up late! Plus maybe it'll keep him from drinking himself into oblivion if he has to run the shop." George said snidely. Then his eyes lit up.

"Oi Gred?"

"Yes, Forge?"

"I think …"

"… that we should have a party for our guest?"

Hermione mock-glared at them. "Oh hush up you two, we get it, you've both only got half a brain," she said not pausing for their sounds of mock-outrage. "Plus you only want to see me drunk my first night back."

"Sure do!" They both grinned.

"Boys!" said Molly exasperatedly.

"Always Mum!" And they grabbed Hermione's arms, waved to Bill, Fleur and Charlie, and apparated away.

Upon arriving at their flat above the store, they turned on Hermione. "You aren't Granger anymore, are you?" Fred asked.

"Nope!" She said cheerily.

"So it's Veri then?" George asked.

"Nope!" She grinned cheekily. "Its Mi or V if you please! Easier to remember and even easier to explain. Only you two, Harry, my parents, grandparents, and Draco .."

"Oh ho! Its Draco now, is it? So was he the mystery man at the ball?"

"I knew I shouldn't let my parents invite all the Death Eaters to that." She glared at them.

"Do you know how many times I had to think of McGonagall nude to stop myself from laughing at you two during dinner?! Gods, my mind was scarred."

"You didn't answer our question, V."

"I like that George. V. Like vixen!" Fred smirked at her.

"No, I didn't and I'm not going to either, you gits." She smacked both of them on the arms. She then sobered and said, "So before I go talk to Harry, what really happened with your dad?"

"Well that's how we know there's a snitch in the Order. The only people that knew were at Grimmauld Place or us Weasley's. And we certainly didn't sell our own father out." George sniffed sneeringly, "We needed him for a piece of legislation at the very least."

Fred added, "Along with him being our Da. The thing is, Our Lord says that He didn't order the attack either. He wanted an attempt to turn Mum and Dad, not kill them."

George nodded in affirmation and commented, "He was right mad after it too, I think He was worried that we would renege because His part had been violated." The two twins sighed wearily and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. "We also know that it wasn't any of the higher Death Eaters, because your parents would have heard and stopped it, since we needed Mum and Dad for the plan. We think that it was a new recruit, because they were all recruits that got caught and were guilty. We got to lead two of the raids to drop them off. It was quite pleasurable."

Fred laid his head on Hermione's lap while George rested against her shoulder and pulled her legs over his own. "On pleasanter terms, Mum is almost completely out of the influence of the Order now. She is fed up with Harry, as are most. I think also that a lot of our Death Eaters are beginning to see the full insanity of Our Lord."

Fred looked up at the pair, "You know, Potter is becoming a lot like him."

George tapped his chin for a moment, "Crazy plans, constantly drunk. Yep!" He smacked Hermione's knee in agreement.

She mock-glared at the two and stood, making George fall ontop of Fred. "Alright boys, that's enough. I need to meet with you and my parents tonight. This party is a good cover. We three get drunk and go back to your room. From there we can go to my parents." She walked around searching for a shoe that George had tossed off. "I have a good idea of who the snitch is. And remember, this plan won't work if Harry doesn't win." Her voice was slightly muffled as she knelt beneath the futon and grasped her shoe. She brandished it in triumph and stood to leave.

"Yes ma'am!" They snapped their hands in mock-attention.

"Ugh. I'm going to go talk to Harry now." She turned. A hand suddenly grabbed her waist. She reacted instantly. Her foot went back into the groin, her elbow to the stomach and jaw and she cast a full body-bind and binding spell before the twins could even blink.

Fred was on the floor staring up at her through wide eyes, while George was gaping at her and trying to find his voice. "Remind me V, to never try and hug you from behind …"

She grinned and shrugged, releasing Fred from her spells.

"Yea. You know Ron was only half right about you. You're just plain scary!" Fred said in a bit of a higher pitch than normal.

She 'hmph'ed and skipped down the steps.

(**End Flashback**)

Her meeting with Harry could have gone worse. It could have been a hell of a lot better too, but it could have been worse. He had only dropped one bottle and run into two shelves in shock. Then he had practically fallen on her, sobbing about how sorry he was and how he couldn't go on without her.

Then Ginny had walked in. _Bloody drama addict._ She had made a scene worthy once again of an actress. She screamed at Harry, called Hermione names, and generally made a public scene.

Hermione had to work to keep her laughter in because the whole thing reminded her of a two-year old's tantrum. Ginny had ended with a commotion, knocking down shelves as she attempted to remove Harry bodily from the store, seemingly forgetting that he in fact, worked there.

As Ginny left in a huff, she let out a curse towards Hermione that was no innocent Light curse, but one Hermione knew for a fact, was in some of the darker libraries of Death Eater's alone. Her shields automatically blocked it, but Hermione once again filed the information away to analyze.

Harry had then commenced to drink himself into oblivion, landing himself in the predicament that she was now forced to witness.

_Is that really the man I once called 'Husband?' Oh Harry. What happened? If it's the last thing I do, I promise to help you find happiness. _The twins were acting spectacularly drunk and Hermione could tell that the meeting time was near. She looked down at her drink sorrowfully; _I didn't even get to finish my Slow Screw._

She gave a drunken hug to Harry and a few other key people, wrapped her limbs around the twins, and they all set off for the apartment above. After a series of complicated wards, locking charms, and curses they threw off their party clothes and replaced them with more modest, dress robes.

Hermione released her glamour and let her mind settle for a little, allowing the personality of 'V' to float to the front a bit more. She went through some of her mental exercises that she had learned with Master Lao'ting and ran through fighting techniques in her head. Once done, she nodded towards the twins. They each took a deep breath and then apparated away.

"Mon Dieu!"


	13. Playing the Game

**Chapter 13:**

"Mon Dieu!"

Hermione darted her eyes to the couch where the exclamation came from and grinned. Her mother had fainted.

_Of course she doesn't faint under the worst curses known to magic, she doesn't faint after 14 years of Azkaban, she doesn't faint from the sight of pain or blood, no, Bellatrix Lestrange, Death Eater extraordinaire, elite Dark Mistress, faints due to her daughter's reappearance._

"Oh dear. Father? Will she be alright?" Hermione glanced at her father's worried face.

"Well I'd assume so, but I've never seen her faint before," he said perplexed.

The twins were beaming like Cheshire cats in the background, and Hermione sensing this, turned on them and spoke menacingly, "This does not leave your minds or this room. Got it?"

They gulped, "Yes V." They had begun to see exactly why the Dark Lord wanted the Lestrange heir in His ranks. Her eyes blazed with cold fury, she was innately calm, but the kind of calm that foreshadowed the end of the world.

There was a shuffling on the couch and Hermione turned around to see her mother's eyes opening slightly. She walked quickly over to the couch and sat down next to it. Her mother's hand rose up to her daughter's cheek and caressed it, "You're back! I thought I was seeing things." Hermione smiled down at her mother.

"As did I when you fainted," she said cheekily.

"Well I'm not what I used to be," Bella said sadly. Rodolphus clasped her hand and helped her sit up on the couch. He motioned to the other two seats and couch for the twins and Hermione to side down.

Hermione looked at him questioningly after Bella's statement, suppressing her shock. _She might be a little unhinged, but she was always strong … what is wrong?_

"Father?"

She watched her mother and father glance at each other in silent communication before turning to the twins. "We take it you've been silent?"

They nodded together in agreement.

Rodolphus sighed, "Alright then. Veri, the Dark Lord has become even more obsessed with Potter and strengthening His own power. He has been waiting for you and young Malfoy to return from Asia to recommence His attacks. The two of you will head the new ranks. Per his orders, you are the up and coming along with the best trained. The Inner Circle is now led by Lucius, so the Malfoys are clearly wielding a lot of influence." Hermione raised an eyebrow over the change in power. Her parents had been the heads when she had left.

"What happened while I was gone?" She questioned warily.

"The Dark Lord was impatient for you to be home it seems. You made quite an impression at the ball. _Quite_ the impression. He was more than happy that you were training, but considering his twisted nature, wanted you home. So He took it out on Bella and myself." His voice shook and he looked away. "He couldn't have you, so He took her." Hermione shot a horrified glance at her mother.

"Why?! Why would you do this? All you had to do was call me back! You know I would have come." She walked over to her mother and sat down beside her, hugging her, tears falling of their own accord for what her mother had gone through. "At least with me He would be somewhat gentle. He knows that I am a potential and He will want to woo me to his side. Oh, Mother."

"Hush darling. I did what I had to, just like I've done before. You needed all the training you could get to live through this war and I stand by what I did. Your father wasn't let off the hook either. The Dark Lord is a depraved man, no matter what you might think of his wooing practices." Her mother glanced down at her, her gaunt cheeks eerie and her eyes broken.

The twins were shifting warily at the intensely private scene in front of them. They really hadn't needed the mental pictures floating through their brains.

Hermione glanced back at them, her tears clearing and her check on her emotions back. She stood up. "Well this only stiffens my resolve that something must be done. Clearly the Dark Lord is insane, that's a given. However, Harry is the only one that can kill him, and Harry isn't much better off."

She glanced at Fred and George who nodded. "With Ginny by his side, he is weak. She keeps him off-balance and kills his self-esteem. We need to cut her out. Unfortunately, I think I'm the only one able to do so; which will make politics a whole lot of fun at Headquarters."

She glanced at her parents. "Now, I'm going to have to go the Dark Lord and get my Mark. I know that and accept it. I will play the part of Pureblood Princess." She looked out the window at the gardens, praying for peace, "He wants me. I can use that. I'm no easy slut from Slytherin House and He knows it. I'm unattainable. As long as I stay that way, with a few concessions, I can keep Him on a tight leash. Our problem will be the other Death Eaters. How many have you talked to?" She glanced questioningly over at her parents.

"We have Lucius. He is tired of taking orders, and the killing of other Purebloods does not sit well with him. Plus Our Lord killed Narcissa as a lesson to the other female wives, not to expect to be above the Dark Lord in their husband's loyalty. Narcissa was one of the only good things in Lucius' life," commented Bellatrix, looking forlorn.

"My brother is also on board, primarily due to you, daughter. We have most of the new recruits who have been shown the rougher parts and want out. We are slowly working our way through the middle ranks. That is hopefully where you will come in. Fred and George have been doing what they can; they have gotten a number of former classmates to consider." She looked over at the twins.

George picked up, "What we need is someone who can exemplify what we are trying to talk about. You'll be leading most of the middle ranks. You are in more of a position to mold them than anyone else."

Fred continued, "The biggest problem is keeping it all quiet from Our Lord. He is fairly overconfident now, but we all know not to underestimate Him. What we need to concentrate on is how to approach the Order. Our family seems to comprehend, but we have been compromising for thousands of years, we're used to it. Remus and Tonks are both supportive as well - they only want revenge upon Greyback."

Hermione paced the room, filing everything they said into her brain. "Ok, so what we need to ensure is that we aren't approaching any Death Eaters that will cause conflict with the Order, or vice versa. I think, however, that they are generally self-avoided, since people who support the Dark Lord fully are not going to support a quick end to this war."

She took a deep breath. "That is our goal. This war needs to end. We need to build bridges between the two worlds, not attempt for extremes. The Dark Lord's goal of complete annihilation of Muggleborns and Muggles is implausible at best. They will continue to crop up, magic obviously has its own agenda. What we need to do is offer more for the entire Magical world. Muggleborns need to be introduced into our traditions and customs." She looked up at a sound from George.

"Don't be an idealist V, you know that isn't all it will take."

She nodded and continued, "I know, they will bring their own traditions into it, but the basis should be magical. We have Muggle Studies classes, why not Magical Societal History, etc? Once this war is over, that is what we shall need to address." She waved her hands a little and rolled her neck.

"Right now, we need to make it clear to both parties that all we want is an end to the killing and peace. We need to assure them that their opinions will be taken into account and that it won't be an extremist government that rules after the war is over. For now that will have to be good enough."

She walked over to her parents, "Mother and Father, I would like to speak with Lucius. Perhaps we can host a dinner between the families or something to that affect." They nodded and she turned, "Fred and George, we need to broach this with your family. Right now, Molly is key. Death Eaters killed her husband, and she clearly sticks by her morals, turning her own daughter out. The Order will follow her in the end. If we can get her to understand, it will make everything easier."

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then said, "Bill and Charlie will also be big proponents for the younger crowd. Those that are opposed to Molly's outspoken ways may be more persuaded by Bill or Charlie's level heads. So Fred and George, I want you to be placing some of what we talked about in front of her. Ease it into conversation, see how she reacts. We will go from there." She ran her hand through her hair and sat down in her chair.

She glanced at the other four and noted their surprised but comprehending glazes. Her mother looked proud, her father grim, and the twins looked determined. "Alright, I think that's enough of me talking your ears off for the night. Fred and George, I'm going to stay here tonight. Simply tell anyone who asks, that I freaked out after waking up between you two and ran off to the library. None of them know me well enough to refute it." The two nodded, hugged her, and apparated away.

She walked over to her parents and hugged them tightly, whispering, "I missed you so much."

They hugged her back and let her sit between them on the couch. "We need to discuss the Dark Lord dear one. He will be going after you in both a military sense and a marital sense. He wants an heir. To Him it's the only way to stay strong. To make it worse, we aren't quite sure why, but He hasn't connected you with Hermione Granger; which means that he is gunning for her as well. He is frustrated that she disappeared after the divorce and hopes that she is dead, but has Dolohov out especially for her." Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

"Of course he wouldn't connect the two. The interesting thing will be to see if He knows of her return today. There is a spy in the Order and that is a wrench that could destroy us. I have a feeling I know who it is, but I need to prove it first. Has there been any strange activity from the Dark Lord and specific members?"

"Lucius will be the one who would know darling. We have attempted to stay under the radar lately. Also if the Order knows you're back at the same time as their Granger, they might start connecting dots, no?"

"V will act as though she has been back for at least a week. I was unpacking and acclimating will be the story. Voldemort will know that I only just returned; if He wants me as much as I think He does, He'll have spells awaiting my return. But if I explain that I wanted to instill a mysterious air about me, I think He may fall for it. I shall go to Him tonight. I have a feeling that an upfront approach will be best. It will offset His expectations and show Him that I won't be pushed around easily. This will give me a chance to get into his Headquarters and feel around. I can hopefully get the spy that way too."

She saw the worried looks on her parents' faces and reached out to their hands.

"I'll be fine I promise. I've learnt a few things and I can take care of myself. I want you two to rest and recover. I can help now and we'll soon be back in the Dark Lord's graces, just you wait." Her eyes flashed.

Her mother smiled and her father was reminded of another Lestrange female who had that same fervor in protecting her own family. "Alright dear one. We shall let you go get ready. Come and get me when you are ready to go to Him. I shall have to take you," said Rodolphus as he led her mother out of the sitting room and to their own bedchambers.

Hermione stood up quickly and walked to her own. As she entered the long vacant room, she glanced at the bed, remembering the night of the ball and her interlude with Draco. She shook her head wearily. She would deal with him when the time came. She would need to ensure that he didn't spill her secret to the Dark Lord, but also knew he was unready to hear about her plan.

She walked over to her armoire and pulled out an outfit that she had sent there earlier in the day. As she pulled off her robes and replaced them with the other outfit, she mentally relaxed and revved herself up for the strenuous night ahead. Once she had pulled up the last zipper she glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked like a full-out Dark Witch.

She had put on supple, soft, black leather pants and a matching soft leather bustier halter. In all honesty it reminded her of a 1940's swimsuit top, but it was comfortable and bared her toned stomach and curves. She left her matching collar on and put on black leather sandals that tied up her calves. The pants had slits up to her knees, so the sandal ties could be seen. They allowed for easier movement and she looked reminiscent of a modern warrior princess.

Two strips of braided leather adorned each bicep; both were ingrained with multiple protective and healing spells. She left her hair free, letting it flow down her back, the colors shimmering. She painted her eyes a smoky green and put blood red lipstick on her lips. She painted her nails blood red as well. Over top she put on a cloak of the same leather material.

The leather was clearly well made and expensive. It didn't shine or make a sound. It fit like a second skin and was duller, which allowed her to slip in and out of the shadows unnoticed. She placed her hood over her head and went to get her father from his room.

When he had slipped out and joined her in the hall in his full Death Eater regalia, he looked down at her cloak and said, "I don't want to know what you have on under that do I?"

"I highly doubt it Father."

"Indeed. Let's go then."

He grasped her hand in his left, while his right hand held his wand against the Mark. He tapped it twice and they apparated away. They landed in a large marble foyer. Rodolphus cursed under his breath.

Hermione glanced around and took in the opulence of the foyer and her father's cursing. "We're at Malfoy Manor, aren't we?"

"How did you .. yes we are." He looked over at her attempting to see her face under the cloak and led her up a large staircase.

"Well there are very few people who would recognize me, and I have a feeling you don't want Lucius knowing what I am about to do, considering it rather goes against your pride, no?"

"You, daughter, should have been in Slytherin."

"I was too smart for them." She grinned cheekily in the shadows of her cloak.

Then, she tapped her father's arm softly and motioned to the hallway before them. "Someone is coming."

"I'll assume they are coming to see why we are here, let me do the talking." He replied stiffly.

They continued to stroll down the hallway, waiting for the other person to make an appearance. Hermione was watching the corners closely and noticed a shadow slip in and meld with those of the wall up ahead. She smirked. As they passed the spot, she pulled her arm from her father's gently and said in a disguised voice, "No point in hiding Mr. Malfoy. I know where you are." Her father looked at her slightly shocked; he hadn't seen or heard anything at all.

Suddenly a figure lunged out of the darkness towards the pair. Hermione stepped in front of her father and stopped the black clothed figure mid motion with a punch to his arm joint and a short kick to his opposing hip joint. She muttered a quick binding spell in conjunction with the kick, stopping any form of retribution in its path. She looked down at the slightly shocked face of Draco Malfoy and grinned. She pulled her hood back and saw his eyes narrow in dislike.

"You," he spat.

"Me," she said calmly.

She looked back at her father who was watching the conversation with narrowed eyes and said, "Father, I believe Mr. Malfoy can take me to where I need to go. I shall be fine. Goodnight." She hoped he got her message that she would explain everything later. Right now she needed to concentrate on Malfoy and ensure that he would keep her secret.

Her father nodded shortly and stalked back to the apparition point.

She turned back to Malfoy. "So if I release you, are you going to attack me again?"

"Of course not, you bitch. Far be it for me to protect my home against intruders." He glared at her.

She waved her hand at his bindings and they fell away as she said, "Oh hush. You knew very well who I was, or you wouldn't have hidden."

"Yes and that leads to the question of why are you here? I had assumed we were no longer in contact." He sneered.

"I'm here for Our Lord." She watched his face closely.

His eyes flashed for a moment but he maintained the rest of his composure, "Ah and the whore comes to do her job." He stalked closer to her and grabbed both of her arms tightly and pinned her to him.

_Ok, so he's a bit stronger than you are. He is jealous! That's a point towards my goal, now to work with it._ "I only do what He bids me to Draco." She hoped his first name would catch his attention. "You know very well that you are my other half; but right now, neither of us can do anything about it. You deny it just as much as I do. If the war was over, things would be different. Right now though, right now, we have no choice. We are His pawns and I will do what I have to in order to win, just as you will." She stopped talking and hoped her words would sink in.

He gripped her arms a bit harder and leaned down closer to her face. "He does not know who you were, I suppose you want me to keep it that way?" It was the only thing he could say that would let her know he understood.

At her short nod he pulled back. He glanced down at her once more and the sight of her painted lips and face enraged him, purely because it was not for him to see, but another. He pulled her fiercely up to him and grabbed her lips in a bruising kiss. He let go after a minute, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and even redder. "You will be mine and no one else's. Just you wait." He shoved her away and stalked down the hallway.

"Follow me." He said shortly as he disappeared around a corner. She hurried after him, closing down her mind and pushing the memory away where she could think about it later.

When they reached a particularly opulent door he raised his fist to knock lightly, but she grabbed his hand and quickly muttered, "I have a feeling you're going to need a headache potion later. A cloth soaked in murtlap essence placed over your forehead will help the most. I apologize for what you may go through, but just know that I went through it every time you had another girl."

With that she knocked lightly on the door and waited to be allowed in.

Malfoy was looking at her curiously and suddenly winced. She then felt something attempting to broach her mind but stopped by the impenetrable walls.

The door was quickly opened and Wormtail stood looking at the two with an apprehensive gaze. He motioned Hermione into the room and closed the door quickly in Malfoy's face.

The room was a dark forest green. While it was a full suite of rooms, the one she had walked into was the sitting room. The fire crackled and just next to it, in a leather, high-back chair sat the Dark Lord. His face had grown more wrinkled and thin. The scaley tint was more noticeable and his height seemed slightly diminished. She was glad she had worn flats.

He caught her eyes and held them for what seemed like eternity before standing up and walking towards her. She bowed slightly, showing Him that she knew her place. He lifted her chin and turned her to help her with her cloak. She felt his hands against her skin and shivered in contempt, hoping he took it as lust. He handed the cloak to Wormtail and sent him away.

He drew her to a chair in front of His own and helped her sit. He then took His own seat and looked over at her. "I see that Asia did you good my dear. You look even more beautiful than before." His voice had lost the 's' sound, something she suspected was an affectation for his Death Eaters.

She hooded her eyes and pulled all of her geisha training to the front of her thoughts. "Thank you My Lord. You too are a sight for mine eyes, sore or not. The time was long but I thought of you frequently. That is why I have come the night of my return to speak with you." She forced a blush onto her cheeks.

He smiled at her, or at least what she thought was a smile. "I am glad you speak so plainly my dear. It is refreshing to not need to sort through the twisted lines of my followers. Do you want me to Mark you little one? I am sure you will find it quite pleasurable." He winked at her.

_Did the Dark Lord just wink at me?! Dirty, old pervert!_ She bit back bile and murmured huskily, "My Lord, I believe your Dark Mark on my arm would be the perfect adornment for it. As well as a way to remember you by each day I am forced to go without your presence."

He had stood up and walked over to her at her last sentence. He was running his scaly hand over her bare shoulders and tracing the skin down her arms and just below the top on her stomach. She hated herself for allowing it and for causing Draco the pain he was likely in.

_Malfoy! Get it together girl. You have a point to all of this. Don't get distracted._

She caught his hand in her own, pulling it away from her body. She looked up at him and said blushingly, "I'm unsure if I should allow such boldness, even to my Lord. I do not want you to think that I am below my Pureblood line, My Lord." She caressed his hand with her fingers, even as she said that damning statement, praying he wouldn't kill her for her audacity.

Instead she felt a spell wash over her. _A purity spell, why that sneaky bastard._

She forced herself to think of pure thoughts and the fact that she was still a virgin. The light around her changed from its cast blue into a pure white. She smirked inwardly. _It helps to know how the spell works. Since it reads your thoughts, looking for evidence of either physical or mental impurity, if skilled enough, you can get around it quite easily. But I doubt he knows that. And the know-it-all wins again!_

She felt him stiffen as the light changed to pure white and saw his face turn into insane elation. He quickly withdrew his hands from her body and said, "You should maintain your purity at all costs. It is a rare and precious thing my dear." He took her hand and kissed it, turned it over and kissed the pulse, then ran his forked tongue up her forearm to a spot just below the elbow where he nipped lightly. She held herself steady and waited. Her own body was coursing with slight shocks of pain as he bestowed his affection on her, and she knew it was the results of her semi-bond with Malfoy.

Voldemort straightened up and held his wand to the bite mark on her arm. He muttered "Morsemordre" and she felt pain akin to Crucio course up her arm and through her body. She sat still, keeping the pain at bay and not showing a single emotion aside from desire and loyalty to the Man-Snake in front of her.

She saw his snake eyes widen in amazement at her ability to withstand the Marking and grinned slightly. Her ninja training had prepared her well with many courses on withstanding pain, increasing pain tolerance, and pain management. He looked down at her lustily and said, "Your strength impresses me little one. But I fear that my control shall slip if you sit there much longer and impress me tonight." He helped her stand up, keeping a hand on her nude waist. He grasped it firmly, saying, "Stay at Malfoy Manor tonight, have young Malfoy watch over you. I have plans for the two of you in the morning."

She smirked inwardly, _He has no idea at the advantage he has just given 'young Malfoy.'_

She looked up at him with admiration in her eyes and said softly, "Yes Milord, and here is something for you to remember me by." With that she ghosted her lips over his quickly and then walked to the door. She turned as she opened it and said huskily, "Until tomorrow My Lord." With that she slipped out the door and closed it softly behind her.

She placed her hand over her mouth to hold the bile in and attempted to sense out where Malfoy was. She quickly found him and sprinted in the direction of his room. Once she found his door she pounded on it, hoping that he wasn't asleep.

The door was thrown open and a disheveled, pissed off Malfoy appeared dressed in silken pajama bottoms alone. He saw her in the hall and dragged her into the room, slamming the door behind her. She glanced around and rushed into the bathroom. She spent another few minutes in there, throwing up the bile that had risen from her dealings with the Dark Lord and then cleaning out her mouth and body. Malfoy stood in the doorway watching her dispassionately.

As she straightened up from washing out her mouth she looked at him. "I'm sorry for that. I was supposed to tell you that Our Lord wants you to watch over me for the night and we have a meeting with Him in the morning."

"You really have his confidence in you? Why do you do this? It's treason." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She brushed past him quickly. "I do it so my mother doesn't have to. I do it to keep my parents safe. I do it to stay on top." She turned to him furiously, "Why do you continue to fight for the one who killed you own mother as a lesson?"

Her eyes flashed as he stopped in his tracks. "We do many things for different reasons Malfoy. The Weasley twins joined to keep their lives. They were ambushed in their shop and threatened with the rape and torturing of their family members if they didn't turn spies. What would you have done? We fight this war about blood, but that's not what it comes down to, is it? It's about our loved ones being safe. Can't you understand that?"

She turned away from him, transfigured her clothing into a silk, floor length nightgown and walked to the window. She pressed a hand against the pane and closed her eyes against the thoughts rushing through her mind.

Draco's own mind was reeling. He had joined the Death Eaters at sixteen, proud to be following in his family's footsteps. Before going to Asia he had been witness to countless revels and raids. The mass murdering and varied attacks made him question the Dark Lord's sanity, but assumed that there was a greater plan. However, after his time in Asia, he was forced to reexamine things.

His mother had been killed to teach others a lesson. If that could happen to the Dark Lord's right hand man, then there was no true loyalty. Now the only other person that he had come to care for was threatened. _I admit it, I care for her. Gods I can't afford this, but who says we pick the best times to fall?_

He stepped up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders lightly. "I understand that sometimes we have to let those we love do what they need to do, as we ourselves must do all we can." She turned to face him, her eyes looking up at him questioningly. He sighed, "We should head to bed; tomorrow will be a long day." He kissed her forehead and pulled her towards the bed.

She crawled in next to him and curled up in his arms, "I won't be like this every time, I promise. Just hold me tonight Draco. I don't think I'm going to be able to do this alone." Tears coursed down her cheeks and her body shook as pent up emotions coursed through her.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, "You won't have to. I won't say it often, but I don't think I can do it without you either."

Hermione's short breaths soon evened out and Draco's firm grip relaxed into that of contented sleep.


	14. The Spray of Morning

**Chapter 14:**

Hermione awoke strangely refreshed and energized. She let her mind run through its daily mental checklist of compartmentalizing her emotions and memories into their separate areas of her mind. This enabled her to maintain more control over her reactions.

As she floated towards consciousness, she was alarmed to feel a heavy arm over her stomach entwined with one of her hands and a very hairy leg in between her own. Her eyes flew open. _What the …_

She looked down at the arm to see white blond hairs and pale skin. She almost groaned in relief. The memories of the night before traipsed through her brain. Remembering all of the times she was sick had her cleansing out her mouth once more with a wave of her hand.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and enjoyed the pure calm of the situation. She could feel a hum in her body reveling in the peace. _Ironic isn't it that the one time we sleep the night in peace together, is the one night we don't shag? Indeed this is almost the first time we've met and not had intimate relations per se. _

She waved her free hand slightly and felt him move his arm and leg back to his side of the bed. She then slipped out of bed quickly and walked into the bathroom. After her morning ritual of washing her face and teeth once more, she transfigured her clothing into yoga pants and a sports bra and began doing her morning yoga and tai chi exercises.

After about two hours she had worked up quite a sweat and felt ready for her morning run. She walked over to the full-length window and looked out upon the grassy hills surrounding Malfoy Manor. The sun was just creeping up over the hill and it dazzled on the dewy grass as though it were full of diamonds. _This is the best part of waking up at 5am: I get to see the sunrise._

She felt arms go around her waist and stiffened slightly in surprise before relaxing back into the broad chest behind her.

"I didn't realize you were up, I hope I didn't wake you," she murmured.

"You didn't, I'm an early riser as well." He nuzzled her ear and murmured, "I was enjoying the show for a little before I decided to make my conscious presence known."

They stood like that in front of the window for what seemed like an eternity, each dreading turning away, for it meant the beginning of a day in which they were sure no happiness would be found.

As the sun dipped behind its first cloud of the day, Hermione was shaken from her reverie and turned in his arms. She reached up and lightly brushed a kiss on his lips, then slipped out of his arms and pinched his butt as she walked away.

"I'm going for a run," she said as she walked out the door, and then quickly added over her shoulder, "catch me if you can." With that she was off through the manor headed outside for her three mile run.

Draco growled at her as she walked away, still slightly surprised at how much that light of a kiss could arouse him. He quickly changed his clothes into running shorts and shoes, forewent the shirt and headed outside to catch her.

He could see her a little in the distance on one of his favorite paths and decided to take a bit of a shortcut, promising that he would make the extra up later.

Once he was in line with her, he smirked over at her and she rolled her eyes.

They were running at too quick a pace for any real conversation, but the contented feeling from earlier that morning was humming through their bodies. Their muscles strained and their bodies gleamed with sweat as they took on the hills and winding paths. The morning air was filled with the pounding of feet and pants of breath as they took in the newly awakened world.

As the Manor came back into view, Draco looked once at Hermione and took off in a fast sprint. Hermione glared at his back and took off after him, making some spectacular hurtles over bushes and chairs to get to the patio first. As they neared the patio doors, they were both hurtling neck and neck, attempting to edge forward.

Hermione seemed to realize first what the result might be and put the brakes on. Draco realized a moment later and latched onto her in order to slow himself down. The result was a lovely pile of limbs and bare flesh in the morning light on the patio.

They were both sweaty and sticky, but their bodies were humming with a high after working out and both were a bit more sensitive towards each other in their close positions.

As Draco leaned over to her laughing face to give her a deep kiss, she stiffened and flicked her freed bangs back into her ponytail. She rose quickly and helped him up with a look of disdain. _Shit, He's watching. I wonder how much he saw…_

Draco's eyes opened wide and looked down at her in shock. _Did I just hear her thoughts?_

She glanced at him quickly and thought back, _This__ is not good, well it's good in a relationship sense for us; but otherwise this is not good. Either way, we need to get back to your room in a hurry with a decent explanation for why we were on the ground and why we'll be in the room until the meeting._

Draco was still a little stunned at hearing someone else's thoughts and hadn't quite processed all of her lecture. She glared at him and said, "I'm going to go wash off the filth of this dirt. You, sir, should watch where you are running and clean off your patio."

She glared at him and stalked off to his room, praying to whatever Gods there were that Voldemort had not seen too much, even though they hadn't done anything that really betrayed a close relationship. It was too close though.

Once she got into the room, she stripped her clothes in frustration and turned on the shower. _More like waterfall … Great Merlin these Malfoy's leave nothing to mere abnormality._ The one wall of the shower was shaped in the form of a rock face with the water cascading down it and then spraying onto the individual. The other sides had jets that sprayed out to catch and massage various areas of the body. _Merde__! I feel like I'm in some sort of sensual massage paradise, where are the leis?_

A few of the jets stopped spraying onto her and she felt Draco step into the very large shower. "He was watching; we cut that too close Draco."

"I know; we will have to be more careful."

"Agreed."

She lathered up a loofa and began to run it along her chest and shoulders.

Draco's mouth went dry despite the water flying everywhere at the sight of her sensually touching her breasts and the small bubbles clinging to the hard, small rose-colored nipples. _Hard … oh you little wench. You aren't trying to seduce me on purpose, by any chance Madame?_

She smirked at his thought. _So you figured me out, eh?_ She stepped towards him, sensually bringing the loofa down her body.

He groaned at the sight and drew a loofa out of thin air. He lathered it up himself and began to aid her in her ministrations on her body. _I might have._ _What are we going to do about this? If He senses me in your mind, we're screwed. _

She whimpered at the sensation of his hands and the loofa against her wet, aching back. _Hah. Like he could get into my mind, I'm more worried about your own. If He notices me in yours, my entire plan is up in flames._

His hand traveled further down her back and smacked her ass lightly. _My mind?!_ _I'm practically an auto-Occlumens, even He can't get through my shields. I've told Him that I am one simply to get Him off my back._

She stared at him after that admission. _You are?_ She stopped moving the loofa around her own skin, and brought it up to his.

_… No I'm lying and I'm perfectly willing to walk up to Voldemort and say here are my life's secrets. Enjoy!_ He raised an eyebrow at her sardonically and stifled a groan at the feeling of the loofa on his own sensitive nipples.

She grinned at his attempt to quiet himself and rubbed the loofa lower, stimulating his pelvis while she licked and laved his nipples. _Ok, ok no need for sarcasm. I'm just surprised, I never noticed._

He grunted as she nipped one of them lightly. _You have a very forceful mind._

_Aw thanks!_ She ran the loofa around to his back, her front pressed against him, his hardness making itself well-known against her hip.

_It wasn't a compliment._ He ground his hips slightly, loving the slippery feel of her flesh.

She ran her nails over his back lightly, but enough to leave a few scratches. _Hey! Well Mr. I'm-practically-an-auto-Occlumens, how would you like to meet a real one?_

_Oh really? Who?_ He raised an eyebrow at her rather animalistic response

_Me._ She stilled and backed slightly away.

_Hah, you're cute babe._ He reached to bring her back closer, to feel her moist, soft flesh against his own; to see the water droplets cling to her eyelashes as her eyes flashed beneath.

She smacked him with the loofa and stopped her ministrations. _Hush you, my father's mother was one. We think it got passed down by her._

_Hmm, well that takes care of that, doesn't it?_ He pulled her to him and grabbed her in a bruising kiss. Her wet tongue darted into his own mouth and massaged his tongue. _You know the best thing about this, is that we can talk and make love at the same time._

She backed away startled. "Make love?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" _Be careful, even the walls have ears!_

_But, but, but …_She was gaping at him.

Finally he had rendered her unable to speak! _Someone should document this._

_Shut up. You really think of it like that?_

_Obviously or I wouldn't have said it._ He was feeling awkward now. _What if she just wanted sex?_ He consciously blocked his lower thoughts, _Damn females! Normally I wouldn't even be discussing this! Gods I'm weak._

_You are not weak._

_Hey! I blocked that out._ He glared at her.

_I have a forceful mind remember?_ She smirked.

_Bloody female._

_Hush, you know you want me. But I do think of it the same way I just didn't want to say anything, because it's all only going to make us hurt more. Won't it?_ She looked up at him questioningly; they had stopped their movements and were simply watching each other under the spray of the water.

_Baby, if you_ don't_ tell me, it would hurt more, because I would feel … well like I just did. I hate this. You have me on my knees and powerless against you. Are you happy?!_ His eyes flashed and he turned away growling.

She touched his shoulder lightly. _And you think I can resist you? I could barely keep myself from running and finding you last night when we first arrived. But you know that we can't be together, not yet._

She turned him towards her._ We're both going to have to do things that the other can't stand in order to survive. I have to lead on Voldemort. He'll probably set you up with someone else just to ensure that you don't come after me._

She drew his eyes to her own._ We'll be on crazy missions and bowing before a maniac._ _ I don't want to get hurt again. First Ron left, then Harry … Draco, I can't handle that again._ She had opened up entirely and her broken eyes haunted him.

He couldn't promise her anything, because he had nothing to promise. Their futures were uncertain and they both knew it. He didn't know if he could turn his back on what he had believed for so long. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. He enjoyed the rush of power that the Dark Arts brought. He enjoyed the power that his family wielded around the world. Hell, he had been raised to be powerful. _Can I just give that all up?_

She shook her head at him in seeming disagreement and he took the time to look at her. He saw a witch standing in front of him in the shower, who had been broken and destroyed multiple times over, yet who was still stronger than any other female out there.

_Love, I can't promise anything, just as you can't. But I know that we were brought together once again for a reason. Whether it be ill or good, neither of us will know until the end. My soul needs yours; they will at least always have each other. I can't ignore you or hurt you, because it would be like hurting myself – which is elementally stupid._ He held out his hand to her and caught his breath.

She looked down at his hand as though it held the weight of the world in it. _Draco, I don't know where I'll be in the next day, least of all the next part of my life, but if I have another part to live, I think I'd like you to be in it. No matter what we have to do to get there. _She placed her hand in his and grasped it tightly.

They stood in the shower, the water sluicing down their bodies and the steam flowing through the room. Neither was willing to say the words they both so desperately felt. Draco pulled her close to him and began rubbing his hands over her back. He felt her nipples tighten against his chest and he too became aroused. She ran her nails lightly over his back and then up into his hair. He claimed her mouth, running his tongue over her lips before slowly licking his way into her mouth.

She whimpered slightly and arched against him, rubbing her nipples against his chest in hopes of relief. She could feel his arousal against her hip and ran a hand down his shoulder and torso to begin playing lightly with his balls. He groaned into her mouth and broke away to begin licking at a spot just under her ear.

He pulled her towards one of the walls that had a bench and sat down, then had her straddle him on the seat. Her breasts were almost even with his mouth and he licked his lips predatorily. _ Yum …_He leaned forward slowly and sucked her nipple into his mouth. He was nipping and suckling the one while running his hand over the other.

She had her head thrown back as his hand and mouth overwhelmed her senses. She didn't even feel his other hand until it suddenly rubbed against her sweet spot and she jumped slightly at the shock of excitement. _Oh! … _She brought her hand down to his lap and began stroking his hard member, rubbing the tip with her thumb.

He thrust into her hand and resultantly rubbed against her thigh. He groaned at the wet, silken feel of her skin. Looking up he saw her eyes hooded in arousal and she was staring at his own face hungrily. _Gods, you're so fucking sexy with your black hair streaming down and your eyes like the ocean in a storm. _

She ran her hand up and down his length harder and faster as he began thrusting two of his fingers into her own tight passage. _More, more, more, more …_She pulled his hand away and looked him directly in the eye. Not losing a moment of eye contact she slowly, achingly lowered herself onto his throbbing cock.

He grunted at the feel of her slowly encasing him inch by inch. Once she was flush against his pelvis he grabbed her hips. He saw her smirk and she then quickly rose up and thrust back down again, making him shudder. _Ungh__, oh gods baby._

Watching the water play on her skin, he got an idea. He took one hand and moved it to a jet that was nearby. He repositioned three of the jets to train on her nipples and lower abdomen.

_Yessssssss__, oh my .. Draco you are a god. _She moaned loudly at the intense feeling of the water and began riding him in earnest.

_I know. _He began to meet each of her downward thrusts with his own, the slapping of flesh mingling with the sound of the water flowing around the shower. _Listen to that baby, music of our own making. You are my instrument to play and pluck. _Draco was groaning at the feel of her walls milking him every time she went up and down; while Hermione was teetering on the brink due to the sensitivity of her skin.

_Please, please, more, oh gods more … Dracooooo._

Draco grunted once more as he felt her clench in a small orgasm and stood up quickly. He wrapped her legs around his hips to keep her in place and walked her over to a moss-covered wall. _I'm going to make your world spin. You won't be able to forget who you belong with after this babe. _He was nibbling on her neck as she went through the pulsations of her climax and he reveled in the feel of her walls around him. He pushed her against the wall and began thrusting into her vigorously.

_Oh gods … who.. ngh yea…would … right there … would want to… ahhhh … _She whimpered at the new angle of his thrusts and the friction he was causing between their skin. Her body was on fire from her earlier climax and she dug her nails into his back.

_Come on baby, come for me. _She was arching off the wall into his body, trying to take more and more of him in, never wanting the wonderful feel of completeness to end.

Soon they were both grunting and moaning, staving off their completion; with a final deep thrust Hermione flew over the edge, her muscles convulsing and milking Draco's cock into his own completion. They both slowly slid to the shower floor, lying on the wet tiles with water spattering on their skin.

Hermione groaned at the soreness she knew she would feel later that day. _Remind me why we thought it was a good idea to go running?_

_Because you have to take a shower afterwards._

_Oh yea … I do love a good shower._

With that she laid her head back onto the tiles and let herself drift on a cloud with Draco; pushing all thoughts of the later meeting to the back of her head.


	15. Persuasion Makes the World Go Round

**Chapter 15:**

Hermione hurried to the mirror. _Shite, I knew I was going to be late._ She hip bumped Draco out of the way and hurriedly brushed her hair.

He stepped back and glared at her, "You know, you aren't the only one that needs a mirror. I mean, I know I'm naturally irresistible, but it does take a few final touches."

"Oh shut it, you ponce. It's your fault we're going to be late." She opened her eyes wide and swooshed some mascara over her lashes.

He glanced at her in mock astonishment, internally wondering how she didn't poke her eye out. "My fault?! You're the one who wouldn't get off the bloody floor!"

Huffing, she said, "Oh and I tickled myself to keep me there?" She raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror and put light eye shadow on the same lid.

He snorted, "Details, details." He then stepped next to her and recommenced brushing his hair into its long ponytail. He tied his sleek white-blonde hair back with a black leather thong. He angled his head to ensure that his hair was even and that he didn't have any marks. His face had matured over the years and lost some of its previous sharpness. Now it held purely aristocratic, chiseled cheek bones and a firm chin. His mouth wasn't too thin or too thick and his nose suited his face. However, his eyes were his favorite feature. They were steel grey, but according to V, could change to a light blue or stormy grey if he let his emotions show.

He threw his shoulders back, his morning ministrations finished, and strode out of the bathroom. He went a put on a silken white button up shirt and tucked it into his leather trousers. They weren't the cheesy, tight leather trousers that men wore on the front of _PlayWitch,_ but looser, more flexible supple black leather. After he buttoned up his shirt, he pulled on his knee-high dragon hide boots over his trousers. The boots didn't look it, but dragon hide was one of the most flexible materials on the market, a person could literally do anything in them. He found his leather cloak that matched V's and laid it on the stand next to the door. He then walked over to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame and sneered, "You know, no matter how much time you take, it's not going to make your face look any more appealing."

Hermione had just put the finishing touches of lip gloss on her lips, but at his comment looked over at him in shock. _Is he really going to become a prat like he used to be?_

_Tut__, tut my dear. You know we will both have to be begrudgingly respectful when we go downstairs, why not make it look the part? And on a side note, your face couldn't get any more appealing because it is already gorgeous as it is._

She huffed at him and swept past into the other room. _Veiled insults are hardly signs of respect, dear sir. _She laced up her sandals. She walked over to the mirror and looked herself over. _Granted, we aren't going to be able to broadcast our thoughts down there, due to both the distance between ourselves and the number of Legilimens in the group. _

She had on the same outfit from the night before; it was comfortable and flexible - that's all she needed in an outfit. She also knew that Draco had been admiring the bandeau leather top and how great her bum looked in the pants. She stared at her marked forearm for a moment, getting used to the moving snake that resided in a permanent tattoo.

_We'll just have to be ready to act. God and I always hated drama in Muggle school. _She had placed her protective bands on her biceps once more and this time one on each wrist as well. Her hair was pulled back from her face into a light ponytail, which had been flipped so that the hair fell down her back loosely and left her face free.

He snorted at her musings and mentally questioned her knowledge of their telepathy.

She turned away from the mirror and looked at him a moment before turning to find her cloak, "It's all in some book or another that I read at school." He rolled his eyes. "Well clearly due to our emotional involvement with each other, the bond has taken another step; however, it's only when we are being particularly distinct in our thoughts or are alone with each other. At least for now. It mentioned that it may be like that even if the couple does take eternal steps, in reality it depends on the strength of the bond."

She walked towards him, cloak in hand. When she reached him, she pulled him down for a hard kiss. _Something to remember me by, darling._ He raised his eyebrows as she pulled back and smirked.

She stepped away from him and pulled the cloak over her ensemble and buckled it. She let her private self float away and felt the militaristic and slightly dark personality of V take over. Draco noticed her eyes harden slightly and her body went into alert mode. He knew she had stepped into her role.

He too hardened his exteriors and ensured that his mental walls were in place. He swung his cloak over his shoulders and buckled it too. He motioned to the door once they were both ready.

They walked out of his room together; two dark, leathery creatures, intent on their prey.

They stood together outside of the Dark Lord's suite once more, waiting for His permission to enter. Hermione resisted the urge to tap her foot and leaned against the wall languidly instead. She watched the door with hooded eyes. At a flicker of movement her eyes flashed to Draco, who was clearly impatient at the Dark Lord's show of power.

She rolled her eyes at him and he sneered back. _Heavens, if he wasn't Lucuis's son through and through, I'd say he was Snape's. _She then grinned at what Draco's reaction would be if he had heard her think that. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head slightly.

Then the door opened and Wormtail stuck his ratty face out to beckon them in. Hermione straightened and walked ahead of Draco into the room. She kept her robe on this time and moved into the sitting room. The Dark Lord wasn't in the room, so she looked back at Wormtail questioningly.

"He shall join you in a few minutes milady. He has a treat to show yourself and Draco," said the small man in a high pitched, whiny voice.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Wormtail's address of V. _He doesn't even give me that much outward respect and I scare him. I wonder how serious Our Lord is about her._ Until now, Draco had merely assumed that V was a passing fancy to Voldemort and she would soon be out of His eye. It was starting to look like, however, that He was in fact planning far larger things for the Lestrange heir.

As they were seated in two wing-backed chairs, the Dark Lord swept into the room, causing both to spring back up and kneel before Him. He quickly frowned and brought His hand to Hermione's head and murmured, "You do not need to kneel before me, little one. A curtssssy sssshall do." With that she rose up and swept him her most refined curtsy.

Draco, however, remained on the floor. He gathered that this was a lesson, teaching him his place concerning Miss Lestrange. _So He didn't see too much this morning; otherwise I would be on the floor writhing in pain._

"Young Malfoy, you may risssse as well." He had apparently put on His company hissing.

Draco stood to see Voldemort caressing Hermione's bust line with His eyes, and His hands barely restraining themselves from ripping off her cloak to view her skin. _And that's with the cloak on._ _I'll have to talk to her about wearing those, I may like them, but He shouldn't!_ Draco realized how irrationally he was thinking, he just couldn't do anything about it.

Voldemort then looked up at Hermione's face and said, "My dear, did you ssssleep well? And enjoy your run with young Malfoy thisssss morning? I do hope he behaved himsssself." With that a glare was shot at Draco.

_Oh for pete's sake He's acting like a scored lover! The Almighty Dark Lord, felled by a female. _Draco resisted the twin urges to snort and roll his eyes.

Hermione batted her eyes at the Dark Lord and said huskily, "It would have been better had I more time with you My Lord, but my dreams helped me through. Mr. Malfoy was a gentleman; he showed me a number of decent paths this morning." She ducked her head as though embarrassed at her implication of dreaming about the Dark Lord.

Draco saw His eyes light up and her statements. The Dark Lord placed a hand on her shoulder and Draco felt the beginnings of another headache coming. _Well this is going to be a nuisance._ He pushed the feelings into the back of his brain and locked them away, he needed to concentrate.

He watched as Hermione looked up into the Dark Lord's eyes and shivered slightly, whether in arousal or horror was up to the participant. Draco felt like he was going to vomit when he saw his Lord bend down and kiss V lightly on the lips. She blushed and stepped back a little, but said nothing. The Dark Lord seemed pleased at her seemingly innocent act and straightened. He motioned to the chairs for all three to sit.

Once seated, He said, "And to businessss. You two will be the new leaderssss of the younger recruitssss. You will not have to train them or accusssstom them to any ssssituationssss; that will be dealt with before they come to you. You two will lead them in groupssss that you sssselect on sssspecific missssssionssss. These misssssionssss will generally be raidsssss or sssstealth, sssssince I understand they are your fortessss."

He glanced at both to see their nods of acceptance. "I have two sssspecific misssssionssss for both of you. Draco," He turned to look at Draco directly in the eye, "I have a sssspy in the Order that I want you to keep your eye on. Sssshe issss to be your toy. Break her and enssssure that sssshe will not rat ussss out to them. I am unssssure of her true loyaltiessss."

"Yes, milord." Draco answered quickly, wondering who it could be that he was to guard.

The Dark Lord turned to Hermione, "V, I want you to ssssearch out and kill Hermione Granger. The Weassssley sssson that wassss friendssss with Potter issss dead, but sssshe issss the last link to Potter. I have received noticssse that sssshe has ressssurfaced and hassss gone back to the Order. We hope that due to her and Potter'ssss previoussss divorce, thingssss will be rocky, but I cannot take that chance."

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh in His face and said with an evil smirk, "My pleasure Milord. Does she need to be kept alive?" _Best to sound bloodthirsty._

He laughed, "No little one, I would like her face kept recognizsssable, for we sssshall leave her for them to find. Do what you will with her body, however. I sssshall enjoy sssseeing it before you give her back." He nodded at the two of them. "Your competence asssssuressss me that I have chossssen the correct leaderssss. Miss Lesssstrange'ssss bloodthirsssssty nature and Mr. Malfoy'ssss knowledge of torture ssssshall tide you well. Now you sssshall both meet our sssspy."

Hermione sat forward slightly, her eyes narrowing on Wormtail who went to let someone into the room. She watched the door open and a hooded figure come through. They ran before Voldemort and kneeled quickly, kissing His hem. He snorted in disgust and turned to the other two. "I introducssse you to Ginevra Weassssley."

Hermione's eyes narrowed even more, while Draco fought off shock. Hermione scoffed, "The Princess Blood Traitor? No wonder you question her loyalty." She stood up and circled the kneeling figure. _Thank Merlin I wiped her memory of my heritage before I left, she would have told Voldemort in a heart beat otherwise!_ She sneered at the kneeling figure and glanced at Draco to see his reaction. He appeared rather appalled.

"My Lord, you want me to … to deal with this filth?" He grimaced at the figure on the floor.

"I undersssstand your disssgusssst for her, but sssshe issss usssseful to ussss. Sssshe issss with Potter. You do not have to touch her if you do not wissssh, but sssshe issss yourssss to weild." Voldemort waved his foot and the figured on the floor stood, threw back her hood, and glared at the two before her.

"And who are you to say all that. I am not filth! I am as pureblooded as any here!" She stamped her foot. "I am useful, Our Lord said so." She moved closer to Him, as though to intimate a relationship.

Hermione nipped that thought in the bud. She walked around the Weasley girl towards the Dark Lord's chair and towered above the shorter girl, "You besmirch our pure blood with your traitorous name. Do not think to compare your weakblooded self to me, blood daughter of Rodolphus Lestrange and Celeste Lorraine, both from houses pure for six centuries; daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, another house pure for centuries."

Her eyes flashed, "I mock your weakness and look forward to seeing you pay. Your brothers at least have spirit; you, foul little girl, are nothing but a whore." With that she smirked and laid her hand lightly on the Dark Lord's. She was playing her cards so that Ginny would take the bait and the Dark Lord would think she was jealous. They both took the bait.

The Dark Lord laced his hand with hers and drew her down for another kiss. Hermione pushed back the repulsion and thought only of how ticked off Ginny would be.

The redhead screeched, "I'm not a whore! You're the slut kissing Him! I refuse to be treated this way!"

Hermione felt the Dark Lord stiffen under her lips and knew that Ginny had indeed gone too far. He pushed her back slightly and stood up over the now terrified Weasley. "You will not sssspeak to her in ssssuch a way. You are lucky we did not kill you on ssssight Misssss Weassssley, I would advisssse you to remember that. Misssss Lesssstrange issss purer in blood and innocencssse than you could ever hope to be."

He turned, red eyes piercing and nostril slits flaring, to Draco. "Take thissss filth out of my sssssuite and enssssure that sssshe learnsssss better language. Do not let anyone ssssee her, we need to keep her pressssence quiet for now. Misssss Lesssstrange sssshall be with you momentarily to aid you in her lesssssonssss."

Draco, who had been watching the entire scene unfold detachedly, stood and knelt to His Lord. Then he grabbed the Weasley chit by her hood and dragged her to the door. Once the door was closed by Wormtail, the Dark Lord waved him out of the room and the pair were alone once more.

He dropped the hissing and drew her back onto the arm of his chair, "You do not need your cloak any longer my dear. I will not monopolize you for too long, but seeing your youthful skin refreshes me." He drew off her cloak and she mimicked a shiver of arousal at his hands. He ran a hand caressingly over the leather and murmured up to her, his eyes never leaving her cleavage, "You have pleased me today, little one. Were you jealous of her attentions towards me?"

Hermione faked another shudder and huskily said, "My Lord, I do apologize for my forwardness, but I couldn't stand that she would want my lov … my Lord." She hooded her eyes at this blatant inference and let a blush creep up her cheeks.

"My, my I seem to have a slight power over you, little one." He ran his other hand over her abs.

She was screaming in horror on the inside, but managed to maintain her exterior's poise. "Oh, Milord, you cannot know. I am yours to command." She inched away slightly, "But Milord, I do not want you to think I am fast as she intimated. Her slanders wounded me, do I truly act like, like … a slut?" She almost whimpered it out. _As much as I hated drama, I might just have a career, if this all blows up in my face._

"Do not listen to the Blood Traitor, little one. I know your true nature." He ran his hand lightly over her cheek and mouth. "I also want you to tell your parents that I have a select mission for them. I shall meet with them at 3. Tell them they owe you for their return to my right hand. Does this please you?"

She jumped up, like a giddy school girl, "Oh Milord, you are too generous. I do apologize for not being here when you needed me. I feared you would be unable to forgive me!" She knelt down at his knee and placed her hand upon it.

He leaned back and watched her happy face, "I would have thought you would be angered at me, little one, for not waiting patiently for you."

She placed a look of surprise on her face, "Oh My Lord, I would never have expected that of one as great as You! You know my family serves to please You. We were distraught at the idea of You being unhappy with us," she closed her eyes as if in pain and whispered, "especially myself. I wanted to come back so many times, but I was unsure if I would be welcome had I not completed my training."

He laid a hand on top of hers and shifted slightly in His chair, _Gah__ he's aroused … ewwwwww!, _"I see now, that I misjudged your family. I am willing to admit that. And I would have welcomed you, little one, but I am glad you finished your training. Now go put it to use and make that little one pay for her earlier remarks." With that he helped her off the floor and smacked her bum lightly to get her moving. He placed her cloak on her shoulders and let her out the door quietly.

She practically sprinted away from His rooms, once she heard the door shut, appalled at what she had been forced to do.

She knew she would have no release in Draco's room, so she stopped in a darkened corner to regain her composure and sanity.

She then made her way to Draco's room, weaving in and out of the shadows. Once there, she knocked lightly twice and slipped in.

There was no one in the immediate bed chamber, so Hermione walked through it to the closet and on towards a door she had thought led to a dressing room. She felt around the wards with her mind, finding they weren't too strenuous; she waved her hand and felt them collapse. She entered quickly, summoned her wand out of her collar and replaced the wards with far stronger ones. She turned to look at the two and smirked.

Ginny was vertically spread-eagled, nude, in the middle of the room. Her arms were tied above her head in leather strips and her feet were clamped down to the floor in leather grips. Draco had clearly been verbally taunting her before Hermione had entered.

She walked over to Draco and murmured in his ear, "See anything you like?" She ran her hand across his shoulders, keeping her wand trained on the red head. Draco stepped away from her and smirked. He leaned against the wall and watched the Dark witch play with the little traitor. _I believe I'll let her have her revenge. Merlin knows I'll have plenty of time for more later._

"You know, Miss Weasley, we don't take kindly to others calling us names." Hermione cocked her head a little and continued speaking in a little girl's voice, "It hurts," she pouted. "But not quite as much as you will be when I'm done with you."

She straightened up and looked at the girl standing in front of her with beady eyes. "I hear you're Potter's whore now, no?" She watched Ginny stiffen at the word.

"I'm no whore," she spat. "I'm his girlfriend." She stared haughtily back at the woman she knew only as V. There had been rumors among the ranks of 'V.' She had supposedly been away in Asia training with Draco. Apparently she was one of the most powerful witches out there, even counting Granger.

That was the reason He wanted her for His consort. Ginny had been disappointed in that last bit. She had come to the Death Eaters, frustrated at Harry's depleting money supply and angered at the Mudblood who stole him from her.

_It was all Hermione's fault. Damn bitch. He wouldn't have lost his money or gotten depressed._

Ginny glared back at the woman. She was a tall woman, and definitely not slight. Her body was built with muscle, shown off by the bandeau top and tight leather pants. V's skin was tanned and clearly well taken care of; her hair was frizzy, but rather straight and black with colorful highlights. Her face however was the most intriguing.

Her lips were larger than what was fashionable and her nose was not cute or ugly. Her brows arched up in a mocking glance automatically and her eyes were a sea green. However, her eyes could flash almost red if she was really angry, and Ginny had been seeing that flash more than she would have liked. She watched the young woman, she couldn't have been older than twenty-six, prowl around her.

Hermione was tapping her lips with her wand. "His giiiiiirlfriend. Well that explains it all then. He won't marry you eh? Still mooning after his Mudblood wife? Was she a better fuck than you, little girl?" Hermione sneered at her and stood directly in front of the pinned redhead.

Ginny sputtered, "That Mudblood bitch was no good for him and he knew it. He'd been sleeping with me for months before she even found out. Said she was frigid." Ginny smirked.

Hermione merely grinned, "Oh ho, so you lied? You are a whore? Well, well." She turned to look at Draco, "Draco, I think we should teach our new spy not to lie so much to us, it won't get her very far." Her voice turned menacing on the last few words.

Draco prowled up beside her and smirked evilly. As they looked each other in the eye they dropped their cloaks and turned towards the redhead in perfect rhythm.

Hermione flicked her wand at the wall behind her and it began showing images of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter in various passionate poses. "I think Miss Weasley that it might do you good to understand a little humbleness. Perhaps you boyfriend lied as well? Perhaps, he simply couldn't satisfy his other witch?" Hermione arched a brow.

Ginny was watching the screen in horror. Despite everything she had done, it had all been for Harry. She only wanted more money to be happy with him. She knew he would understand eventually. Watching him be happy with another that she hated so much was horrible. A tear fell down her cheek and Draco snorted. He waved his wand and muttered a quite spell, Ginny immediately felt pin pricks on her lips and ears.

"To teach you to appreciate what you are able to hear, and to make you understand that you should only repeat that which you hear." He sneered at her. "Repeat after me, traitor. I serve only the Dark Lord."

Ginny tried to avoid it, but the pain in her lips became so horrible that she began crying in earnest. It felt like they were being ripped from her face. "I.. I .. I serve," she began in a broken whisper. She wanted the scenes in front of her to stop. Harry had never seemed that happy with her and it all seemed too real. Her lips began to burn again, "I serve o.. oo..only the Dark Lord." She began sobbing in earnest.

Draco frowned at her weakness and waved the spell off. He turned towards V and said, "This one isn't going to last long, is she?"

Hermione glared at the sobbing figure, "If you want her, I would advise taking her now, versus later." She sneered, "Not that it would be any good, she's probably all stretched out."

Draco chuckled at that, she turned to look at him and saw he was watching the images. "I don't think I could touch something that had him in it. Granted it looks as though he doesn't have much in the way of family jewels eh? Potty-wee-Potter indeed."

Hermione grinned evilly. "Indeed. Well if you won't, then I have an idea."

She walked over to Ginny and began tapping each of the redhead's muscles with her wand. After a complicated little wave, she smirked and backed away.

Ginny looked at her frightened, "What … what did you do to me?" She couldn't feel anything different, but knew she hadn't gotten off that easily.

"Oh you'll find out eventually." She turned away, "Malfoy, I have business to attend to, are you coming or staying?"

He glanced at the redhead and back, "I'll come." He picked his cloak up, "We'll be back traitor."

He walked out the door past V who was merely leaning against the doorframe watching. Ginny wondered what that meant when suddenly she felt it, all of her muscles were contracting at different rates and she couldn't help it. It happened for almost 20 seconds and then suddenly stopped. She looked over at V, panting.

"It'll come at various periods. Tootle-tip!" With that Hermione flounced out the door, replaced the wards and went to catch up with Draco.

They made their way through Malfoy Manor towards the foyer, where they would apparate to the Lestrange's. As they entered the hall, Hermione sensed Lucius Malfoy entering on the other side. She watched him make his way towards her and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Milord, I was just returning to my home. I trust my father spoke with you last evening?"

"Yes V, I was pleased to hear from him. Is Draco, going with you?"

"Yes, I think he could do with a visit to his aunt's, no?"

"Indeed, congratulate them on your success, my dear."

"Thank you, I shall."

She turned back to Draco and they apparated away.


	16. Transitions

**Chapter 16:**

Two figures crept along a quiet corridor in the depths of the Ministry. Their silver masks glinted in the light shining from the office at the far end. They slipped to just outside the door and listened quietly.

"I've told you Dolores, I can do nothing at this point but hope Gawain decides to keep you as his secretary. I will fight this impeachment, but you are on your own." The Minister's words floated through the cracked doorway.

A simpering, girly voice pierced the air, "But how are we going to get those Half-breeds out of the work force now? You know he won't help! You simply _must_ help me!"

The two outside the door looked at each other questioningly. The larger figure shrugged and they turned back to see Minister Scrimgeour with his back to them and his wand laid away nearer to the small, frog-like witch Umbridge. The shorter one nodded and they burst through the door, binding the short witch and freezing the older man. The shorter figure levitated them to two chairs that were in the large office.

The Minister's eyes were narrowed, flashing back and forth between the two Death Eaters. Umbridge was merely sitting there, a look of slight surprise on her face.

"Minister Scrimgeour, we're here to aid you in leaving office and to question you on the identity of the new Minister."

The Ministry had recently forced Rufus Scrimgeour out of office due to his lack of progress in the war. The results of the vote for the new Minister were not to be published until the day of the swearing in - an attempt to keep the new Minister from being attacked by Death Eaters and Imperio'd.

Minister Scrimgeour had not accepted defeat easily however, as the two had just overheard. They were there to change that. The Dark Lord wanted someone in office that He could control. All they had to do was get a name and dispose of the ex-Minister.

The shorter figure held their wand straight at the Minister and he could see their red, insane eyes through the silver Death Eater's mask. He was rather afraid that he could even identify the figure behind the mask, which meant he had a fairly good chance of recognizing both figures, which he wasn't sure he wanted to admit to himself quite yet.

Sure, he had been an Auror for many years, Head Auror for a time even, and then Minister; but even he wasn't that confident about going up against the Lestranges.

Binds went around his body and tied him to the chair just as he felt them lift the **Petrificus** spell. "I don't know the name, so its better to not even bother," he said defiantly.

"Don't know the name? Oh I think, Mr. Minister, that you do!" Said Bellatrix in a sing-song voice. "Why else would little Miss Froggy over here be asking about her joooob? Hmmmm?" She circled him, her eyes gleaming in their madness. The Minister glanced towards the other, whom he assumed to be Rodolphus Lestrange; the man stood lazily against the closed door, wand trained on Dolores. He turned his eyes back to the female Lestrange.

"And since I'm to die anyways, what good would it do me to tell?" He asked angrily, knowing his situation was futile. He hadn't even thought to bring his Portkey in his pocket. How Alastor would laugh at him.

"Oh no good a'tall, but it might save you a good deal of baaaad," responded the insane, Azkaban escapee in her sing-song voice.

"They always said that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger," he replied.

"Ah, but make no mistake, you will die Minister. We're simply giving you an option of how," sneered the formerly quiet Rodolphus.

Bellatrix added, "Just a name, dear sir, just a name." She was practically prancing around in front of him.

He ran his options through his head, _perhaps I can lie? Yes, that was it! I'll be dead when they find out anyways, I'll just send them to someone they can handle_. "Moody."

"Old Mad-Eye himself!" Bellatrix began to cackle, "See that wasn't so hard dear Minister!" Her eyes were practically glinting off her mask.

The Minister glanced away and saw Rodolphus shift his wand away from Dolores and onto himself. He thought, _well at least they didn't figure it out_, and prepared to be killed.

As Rodolphus was pronouncing the words of the Killing Curse, the Minister peripherally saw movement in Dolores' chair. He turned and saw a young woman sitting where Dolores once had, her leather clad legs crossed and her face formed in an aristocratic smirk.

"My dear Minister, I do believe you lied." She stood up and said in a voice extremely like Dolores', "Gawain Robards will never pass the law for me!" The young woman raised a perfectly arched black eyebrow at him and said in her richer voice, "I suppose you should have been more careful where you talk of such important issues, no?" She turned towards the other two Death Eaters.

"Mother, Father, I think it fitting that he be our first kill as a family, no? Considering it was him," she glanced at him, loathing in her greenish eyes, "that came up with the bill so many years ago against D.E. children, along with the Longbottoms."

Rufus Scrimgeour looked between the three figures. _So this was the famed Lestrange daughter. Her parents are frightening, but this one_, the Minister mused, _is plain deadly_. _They might be insane, but she is clearly in control of her sanity._ He suddenly felt power infuse his body and looked up.

The two masked Death Eaters had their wands trained on him; their daughter's hand was waving slightly.

She smirked at his watchful gaze, "Oh I'm very sane. So sane that there's no wand needed." She winked at his wide eyed look. "Enjoy the afterlife, Minister, because getting there will be Hell." With that she snapped her fingers.

He felt his body tremor and then pain pierced his every limb. He panted at the sudden pain and then almost fainted as a Crucio was applied to him alternately by the elder Lestranges. He was going out of his mind at the pain. It felt as though every one of his bones was on fire and that his skin was splitting open cell by cell. Had he been able to, he would have been convulsing in a ball on the floor. Then the Crucio stopped and the young one walked over to him.

She leaned into his ear and said softly, "Every bone of your body is slowly splintering, piercing your veins and you will die slowly, as every cavity in your body is filled with your life blood." She walked around his back, her touch on his shoulders causing him to almost change his groans to screams at the pain of his skin hitting the splintering bone.

She murmured in his other ear, "This is for all the doubt you placed on Severus Snape, the freedom you've given to that whore of a secretary, the lies you've told to keep your position, and perhaps ironically, the money you've slowly been siphoning off Harry Potter." She watched his disfigured face for a response.

His eyes opened wide in astonishment, questions clearly present, just before they were pierced by his facial bones and his heart went into shock.

She straightened up and looked at her parents. "I think that we're done here."

She waved her hand to clear the room of magical signatures and also to reveal the dead and mutilated body of Dolores Umbridge in the corner. She sneered at the body and commented, "She didn't put up much of a fight, the bitch. Gave over the name in a heart beat."

Rodolphus nodded, "We weren't sure if it was you or not. Nice imitation glamour."

She shrugged and glanced at her mother, "We should get Mother home. Lucius and Draco are coming for dinner and she'll need a rest before we have the meeting with the group."

With that the three disapparated from the room, leaving the Minister and Secretary to be found the next morning by none other than Percy Weasley, sneaking into the office to pretend he was Minister while he thought it was empty.

Hermione walked to the library as her father levitated Bella to their bedroom. She had passed out during the apparition. Hermione shook her head softly and sighed. Once she had entered the library, she picked up a text she had been reading the night before and went to sit on the plush forest green velvet couch. She immersed herself in _The Spells that Bind_, ready for a good, long read.

Her father, having laid Bella to sleep on their bed and taken a shower, walked into the library to see his daughter curled up on the couch, dozing. He walked over and picked up the book she was reading, looked at its cover, and chuckled to himself. _Seems she's keeping a few secrets herself._ He placed his hand lightly on her hair and petted it softly. He picked her legs up, sat down, and laid them back across his lap as she began to wake.

"V, we need to talk dear one. V, wake up please." She swatted the air. "Oh come on V. You're twenty-four, up you get." He pushed her off the sofa.

She woke with a start and sprung into a crouch, "Who … wha?"

He chuckled and drawled, "You'd have been a goner."

She glared at him and sat back down, "Hush, I'm just comfortable around you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure dear one." He leaned back, "We need to discuss to.."

"Mother?" She interrupted.

He shot a glare at her, "Your mother will be fine; she isn't all that she used to be is all. I was going to say, we need to discuss tonight." She rolled her eyes. "You're still young V. Let me help, I've known Him longer. We're going to have Lucius, his son, my brother, the twins, and a few others that we feel we can trust. This can end very poorly and you know it."

She sighed, "I do know it. I _do_ also trust Draco and the twins, and accept your trust in Lucius. The others like Zabini, Yaxley, Urquhart, Pritchard, Carrow, Belby, and Bullstrode will simply have to have an eye kept on them. I know how to deal with them, should the case arise." Her eyes hardened for a moment, "I don't think that any of them would betray though. We made sure to only approach those that have had a particularly hard time of it. I suppose we'll see."

Rodolphus nodded, "Indeed. So are you going to tell me why you're reading about bonds? The Dark Lord isn't planning anything we can't reverse is he?"

She shuddered, "Gods, no! It's nothing, just a bit of light reading." She shrugged and hoped he would leave it alone. The less her parents knew of everything the better, for now at least. They didn't have to hide what they didn't know. "I suppose we should go speak to the Dark Lord about how the mission went?"

"Actually, He asked for my report alone this time. I think He may want to talk to me about you, dear one." His eyes flashed slightly. "I don't like this game you play, but if you promise me that you'll be safe, I'll go along with it."

She looked at him, "Father, do you or do you not want to be tortured constantly? Plus with you on His right hand and me holding it, He will be less suspicious and watchful. Right now it's the only thing I can do. I will not let you and Mother suffer more for this." She stood up and began to pace.

"Alright, I'll accept that. You're old enough to make decisions; I don't have to like it. I feel as though I should be protecting you, not the other way around," he said somewhat dejectedly.

She knelt at his side, "Father, you went to Azkaban to save me. You stayed on the Dark Lord's side to save me. I've learnt that this war is not black and white. The Order has done some things just as horrible as the Death Eaters. I just want it all to end. I want diplomacy to reign again. That is what I work for. If I can get these Death Eaters on my side, or at least to listen to me, I can begin to work on some of the Order. I accept that not everyone will want to work together, but we can sure as Hades try."

She patted his knee, "Now just make sure you shut out the part of Gawain, and feed Him Moody. The old Auror can handle the lower members that the Dark Lord will send out to get him. You will be restored to right hand and not have to go on many missions." She kissed his cheek lightly. "Go Father, I can feel Him preparing to call you through my own mark."

He knew his daughter was sensitive to other's emotions, so he slipped his mask back on and apparated out of the house.

She rose up and scratched out a note, changed into her phoenix form and popped away to give Moody a slight warning of why Death Eaters would be knocking at his door soon.


	17. A Week of Change

**Chapter 17:**

Hermione worked her way through a skill set, her sword cutting the dewy, morning air of the garden. Her muscles gleamed with sweat and use. Her body was in full fight mode; her mind, however, was many worlds away.

Her thoughts were placed on the events of the past week: the torture, the meeting, the attack on Alastor, her talk with Harry, and subsequent talks on the sidelines with Order members had her wound up so tightly, she thought she might combust. Hence, she conjured up a dummy and went outside to work off her frustration, _Even if it is bloody 4 in the morning._

As she entered into the new skill set, her mind drifted back to her delivery of Moody's warning…

**_Flashback_**

She had landed on his windowsill, being an Order member meant she knew his location, and pecked the glass with her beak. She had disabled the wards before she even attempted to lay a talon down.

The old man had limped to the window, looking rather shocked at the phoenix outside his normally unapproachable window. His wand at the ready, he opened it thinking, _Well__ if the bloody bird can get this close, I doubt a window will stop it if it wants to get me._

He snatched the parchment off her leg quickly and shut the window with a snap, effectively blocking her out. Huffing, she merely popped into his sitting room and perched on his mantle.

He glared warily up at the bird but continued opening his letter. He had a protection spell on himself, and there was a dampening ward on his home that prevented an animagus from transforming, so he knew he would just need to stay vigilant. He glanced at the letter, reread it and then looked up with his one good eye opened wider than Hermione had ever seen.

"Damn Scrimgeour! Bloody … good for nothing … fucking … waste of my time ..." Alastor was cursing under his breath as he moved around his room casting charms willy-nilly and making sure that he was well protected for the full blast he knew would come.

Once his protection charms were in place and his security wards on high alert, he rounded back onto the black phoenix sitting on the mantle. "And what or who are ye blackie," he growled. "It would be jest like Voldemort to have a black phoenix at his command," huffed the wary ex-Auror.

He snorted as the phoenix puffed its chest out and shot a fiery gaze his way after the last comment. "Perhaps not. Well then who doya belong ta that can give me this sort of information?" But he was not to receive that answer for a little while.

His alarm wards suddenly began chiming and the house went into a flurry of activity. It seemed that everything was disappearing or blending into the walls. Hermione activated her own charm and flew up to the rafters of his vaulted ceiling to keep out of sight.

Four black robed figures suddenly burst through the doorway. Moody took one down with a quick "Stupefy" and blocked a curse from one of the others. The latter two were a bit more wary and came in with their Protego shields up. Hermione could see that Rodolphus was one of the figures and she also sensed Draco which surprised her, _I wonder what he did with Ginny._

She glanced down at the third figure that had shot the curse at Moody and recognized Dolohov. Her father and Draco were shooting off spells left and right, consistently missing Moody while Dolohov was attempting to disarm Moody.

Moody finally managed to stun Dolohov and he flopped down next to the other unconscious figure on the floor. He then turned his full force on the other two Death Eaters in the room and Hermione knew it was probably time to intervene.

She flew down and landed on her father's shoulder. He looked at her, slightly surprised, since he had only been told about this animagus form. Moody immediately stopped his firing, recognizing that the two had simply been deflecting the spells, but not returning them. Add in the fact that the bird, which had basically saved his life, had just flown down to one of their shoulders, and Moody was rather confused. He said gruffly, "I take it that no' all is as it seems?"

"Indeed," was the muffled reply from one of the two hooded figures. "I trust that you will not speak of this to anyone Mr. Moody. I shall be sending my phoenix back to you in communication should the need arise. You understand what I am saying?"

"Blow me down with a feather. I've gotcher meanin'. Jest let me know if I need ta do anything. I don't suppose I'll be getting' an explanation?" He questioned, his mind whirling from the odd scene in front of him.

The other figure stepped forward, "All shall be revealed in time." The bird on the person's shoulder seemed to nod at him and Alastor firmly believed that one of the curses must have hit him on the head.

The two Death Eaters walked over to the unconscious figures on the floor, grasped their arms and apparated away. He gaped at the obvious red hair falling out of the first, fallen figure's robes.

_So that's where she was, _thought Hermione. She flew back to the rafters unnoticed by Moody, _and isn't that a first_, who was slowly putting his home to rights. After about 5 minutes the floo was activated and he turned away from his attempt to uncover his furniture to let the figure in the fireplace in.

Hermione spotted Minerva McGonagall immediately and grinned to herself. Minerva straightened up, looked around and then stared straight back at Alastor. "What in Merlin's name happened? We got a report from your wards that Death Eaters were here!"

Alastor rubbed his forehead and sat down on his still invisible chair. "Honestly Minerva? I'm not sure a'tall. If I didna know any better I'd say I was goin' nutters. Bah. This war is getting' ta me."

Minerva gaped at the old Auror. He was always in control of a situation! Clearly something was not quite right in the world anymore.

Hermione refrained from making a giggle-like sound and quietly popped back to her home where she knew she would be confronted by father and her… _what the hell are Draco and I anyways? … oh fabulous, another thing to think of …_

**_End Flashback_**

****

Her father and Draco had been anything but pleased that she had gone along. Draco was unable to make his displeasure known to her, since he was reporting their 'successful' overpowering of Moody to the Dark Lord. Her father had given her a strong talking to. Hermione slashed her sword against the dummy once again in frustration.

_Who are they to tell me what I can and cannot do?! I'm more powerful than either of them. I'm the one who made Moody trust them! Bah, stupid arrogant purebloods. _

She did a few flips and intricate defensive turns with the sword and then threw it straight at the dummy – it pierced it through the breast. She stood in the middle of the grass panting.

She then straightened up and began to work through some of her tai chi routines. She let her mind drift back to the meeting that had happened the night after the attack…

**Flashback**

All of the potential rebels had joined in the Lestrange sitting room. The senior Malfoy and Lestrange stood at the front of the group, implying that they were the instigators; Hermione had cloaked herself and hid towards the back of the room, hidden in plain sight as most would say. They had decided that should rumbles get out, she needed to be kept away from gossip due to her relationship with the Dark Lord. Therefore she would be the silent leader of the group, her father and Malfoy, Sr. otherwise taking the roles.

She watched the group carefully, marking their reactions and every emotional face twitch. She felt that most were as trustworthy as she was going to get, but she was still unsure about Millicent, _And__ no its not because of that bloody cat episode … well maybe … but the girl is bloodthirsty!_ Bulstrode had been acting rather twitchy and Hermione didn't like the feel of her aura.

The twins were seated on a couch to the side, watching the others talk amongst themselves. Hermione mused on how sedated they were these days and then thought on how they would take their sister's betrayal. She glanced at her father who was simply standing quietly with Lucius, watching the group get more and more agitated.

At Hermione's signal, he straightened and addressed the group, "If you will sit down? Thank you. We have called you individuals to this meeting to discuss something of a rather delicate nature. As much as I would like for Our Lord's ideals to pass and become law, this second war alone has been going on for almost 8 years. I feel that something needs to be done. Potter is only getting stronger; the more time we give him, the more time he can train. I for one, am a Slytherin, and do not want to be massacred for a simple belief that I can hold in my heart just as easily. I would prefer to live. Dead, I will have no impact on the society that shall form once this war is over. Alive, I can help." He stopped at the uneasy shifting of the group and glanced around.

Lucius took over and drawled, "We are hardly saying abandon the Dark Lord and take up with St. Potter, we do have pride. However, we feel that perhaps an attempt at mending some bridges with their side would not go amiss." He eyed the group, "My first instinct is survival, having a finger in each pot will hopefully provide that instinct. My second is power, and by surviving and helping we will gain that as well."

The twins stood up and began speaking, "As you all know, the society that forms after this war, should it end within our life times, will not be cut and dry Pureblood or Mudblood. Just because the Dark Lord will win, does not mean that Mudbloods will stop being born."

George picked up after his brother, "Indeed, and should Potter win, we know that Purebloods will not stop being present within society. Magical society itself will not transform into a Muggle one."

Rodolphus took over the last stage, "What we are attempting to do is to ensure that this war ends soon and that afterwards, we have some say in how this world will run. We have chosen you, because we felt that you would be with us on these beliefs, if you are not I would advise you to speak up now."

Hermione had been eyeing the group quietly. Most had been nodding their heads lightly as though agreeing, a few had simply let their eyes flicker in agreement. The one that worried her, was _surprise, surprise_ Millicent. The girl had clearly been agitated through the meeting and was committing each word to memory it seemed. Hermione disliked that. At the end of the speech, Millicent had merely shifted her eyes around the room when Rodolphus had told anyone to step forward. Hermione grinned to herself and transformed into her fox animagus.

Like her dragon and phoenix forms, her pelt was a glistening black that could in certain lights be different colors. She prowled over to the couch where Millicent was sitting and began to growl at the young woman.

Everyone in the room looked at the animal in shock, _Where__ the hell had she come from?!_

Draco smirked and finally understood her old appellation; _apparently she's far more talented than she let on._ He nodded to his father and uncle. They quickly stalked towards Millicent, stunned her, and then dragged her towards the front of the room. They tied her to a chair, slipped a few drops of Veritaserum on her tongue, and enervated her.

Lucius said harshly, "Why are you here girl?"

She said in a monotone, "To keep the Dark Lord informed on his troops' actions. Also to find out for Pansy where Draco has been going."

Lucius grinned and looked over at his son, eyebrow raised. Draco rolled his eyes and resolved to go set Pansy in her place after the meeting was over.

Rodolphus glared at the witch on the chair, "Does the Dark Lord suspect us?"

"No, He simply wants reports and thought I was unimportant enough to give them."

"Do you have a relationship with Him?"

"Not a relationship, he simply uses me when he needs to." The fox began growling at that point.

Hermione thought to herself, _Well__ this is an interesting development, perhaps I can play scorned lover? Ohhh that would keep His filthy hands off me for a bit!_

Lucius bit out, "Are there any others like you?"

"Not that I know of, but most likely. He generally seems to know what I'm going to say."

"Well you have been most informative Miss Bulstrode. Excuse us if you don't remember this tomorrow." With that Lucius cast a memory charm over her and then stupefied the girl once more.

She was eventually sent back to her home and enervated to remember that she had simply gotten tired and went to sleep.

The rest of the members were looking at each other and the leaders in slight apprehension. They had just been treated to the sight of a punishment for betrayal, and that was merely the introduction to the group.

They had all filed out of the room silently, nodding to the Malfoys and older Lestrange as they left. The Weasleys shook hands with Rodolphus and then disapparated away to do their own spying for the Dark Lord.

The two Malfoys and male Lestrange turned back to the room and the sole occupant, the fox. The fox suddenly began to change, and then V stood before them tapping her foot. "Well that was informative," she said sarcastically.

Rodolphus began, "Now V …"

"Don't now V me, Father! I find this rather amusing in all honesty. The insane, shell of a man called the Dark Lord has the sexual needs of a rabbit. He has practically no emotion and the only thing that hasn't recognized his repulsiveness and insanity is himself. I'm going to enjoy this game far more than I though I would."

Lucius stepped forward, "V, don't play with Him too much. You can easily get in over your head."

She huffed and waved her hand, causing a few of the torches to flicker, "I know, I know. But I think I can play this to my advantage. But that's my job, not any of yours." She glanced around at the group. "Now I need to pull some Order members. The strike is going to need to be soon. I have a potential plan, if all goes well with my ideas for Him, but it will need to happen in the next month or so for it to work. Which would also mean that I need to get Harry up to speed."

Lucius picked up on her train of thought, "Which means you'll need to be talking to him in the next day or so."

"Exactly."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at her, "I don't understand why you still care for that boy. He's an idiot. But I'll accept what you say. Lucius and Draco, would you care to join me for some firewhiskey? I believe my daughter has someplace to be."

"Gladly Lestrange." The three men walked out debating the differences between firewhiskey and muggle whiskey and the methods used to brew them.

Hermione watched Draco leave the room without so much as a glance her way. She felt hurt and betrayed, even though she knew he had most likely been acting in front of their parents.

_I miss him … Gods now that's a thought that will get me killed. Best put it out of your head old girl. You need to go visit Harry and get him off this Ginny kick of his. _

She stood up and scribbled out a few notes. She transformed into her phoenix form and popped away to the Burrow. She handed one to Fred and George, the contents basically telling them to approach their mum and brothers about potentially ending the war. They nodded at her after reading it and she popped away once again to Moody's residence.

She had written down the ideas that her little group was espousing and had basically asked his interest. He looked down and sighed at the parchment. Without looking up he muttered, "Blackie, come by tomorrow and I'll let ya know. This ole fool needs to let 'is mind acclimate." She chirped a few notes of an uplifting tune and popped away once again.

She arrived at Lupin and Tonk's place next, leaving the parchment on their kitchen table for them to read the next morning. It merely mentioned a new potential lead in the war, and if they would perhaps be interested in joining along with other Order members.

Hermione had chosen her potentials very carefully. Many of the old guard was either dead or very hostile to the Death Eaters, but they at least were more than willing for the war to end. The new Order members had brought a different feel to the society. They were far more militant and harsh. They felt that it was only fair to fight the Death Eaters with their own tactics. She felt they were purely hypocrites and wanted nothing to do with them.

Hence, she approached those she knew would listen. Moody was older now and had lost everything in the war, she knew he would want it to finally finish. Remus had a dark side that he tried to hide, but she knew that he would be more than willing for a society that did not scorn magical creatures, but accepted them as part of a magical society. Tonks too had connections to the dark side through her family, even if she chose to shut them off. The Weasleys, well, the Weasley's would be the biggest proponents if she could convince them. Molly clearly held the respect of most of society, now that her husband was dead and she still managed to continue on.

Hermione popped once more to Grimmauld Place, the one place she had hoped to avoid for the rest of her life. She took down the wards quickly and silently, slipped through the door and replaced all of the wards within moments. She quickly made her way up to Harry's bedroom, ensuring that she kept out of the way and made no noise in the old house.

After listening at the door for a few moments, she slipped in quietly and looked around. The layout was the same as it had been when she left. The comforter had changed to an ugly shade of green and the chairs had been recovered in some strange fabric. Hermione waved a hand at one of the chairs and changed it back to the way it had been. She then placed it in the corner behind the door and sat, waiting for Harry to come to bed. She kept her cloak and hood on, resolving to show him her real looks for the first time. She sat quietly, waiting for the hustle and bustle downstairs to stop, and mulled over what she would say to her ex-husband.

Hermione was broken out of her daze when she heard Harry's footsteps coming up the hall. She stilled herself as he opened the door and walked in slowly. She took the time to really study him. His shoulders were drooped as though weighted down and he walked as though there was no point in walking. He seemed almost defeated. His face was much sharper than before and she noticed now that his eyes were slightly sunken in and almost hollow.

She sighed to herself, _If__ I'd known this was how he'd react, Gods. The last thing he needs is pity though._ She watched quietly as he replaced his clothing with a t-shirt and silken sleep pants. After he had padded in and out of the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror and simply looked himself in the eye.

She spoke quietly out of the shadow, "See anything useful in there?"

He swung around, wand at the ready, "Who's there?"

_Well at least he knows to hide his wand, even in privacy; I certainly didn't see it before,_ she mused. "A friend," she opened her palm and curled her fingers to her; Harry's wand came through the air.

"A friend that sees a need to disarm me is no friend of mine," he stated back coldly, his eyes shifting around the room trying to locate another weapon. All he could see was a dark-robed figure in the far corner, seated on one of the lounge chairs … _wait isn't that the fabric that Hermione had?_ "Hermione?"

She grinned, "Very good Potter! Although it's 'Mi now. Much easier when you don't have any time left, don't you think?" She stood up and walked towards him.

He sat down on the bed heavily, "What are you doing here? You know if Ginny gets back …"

She interrupted, "Oh Harry, we both know she won't be back for a while, and even if she was, she wouldn't come here." She looked him right in the eye.

He sighed, "How is it that you always have situations pegged? You knew she and I wouldn't make it before I even thought about trying. What the hell has my life come too, 'Mione? I'm a complete screw up. Can't keep my best friends, can't even father a baby, and can't get the girl to marry me."

She glared at him, "Oh fuck your little pity party Potter. You're better than this! Don't you see where she has you?! You've bloody given up." She waved her arms at him. "The minute I walked out that door and out of you life, you gave up. I didn't walk out of that bloody marriage for you to become a pathetic little man. I did it because I thought that maybe she was what you needed. You were so bleedin' self-righteous after Ron died. Gods!"

She growled in frustration and pointed at him, "Will you stop being so selfish for once? You aren't the only one who lost their family, you aren't the only one who misses Ron, you aren't the only one that others depend on. Bloody hell Potter! No one depends on you anymore! Everyone is doing it for you!"

He made to interrupt and she held her hand up, "Yes, yes the prophecy. Prophecy, shmophecy. You used to say you wanted to be known as something other than the Boy-Who-Lived or the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort. How about the Man-Who-Fought or the Man-Who-Was-Fearless? Fucking eh! Right now you're the Prat-Who-Gave-Up. Everyone in the Order is fighting a losing battle and they know it. You should have the upper hand by now! You're in your prime, you've had plenty of time to train your magic. You shouldn't still be waiting for Him to attack! Attack Him! Get this goddamn war over with!" She was pacing in her frustration.

Harry sat back on his bed stunned. No one had talked to him like that since she had left five years ago. _Man I fucked up._

She grumbled, "You can think that again."

He looked at her in shock.

"You were broadcasting that one Potter, I'm not an idiot anymore."

"'Mione, you were hardly ever an idiot before."

"I was enough of one to get married to you; but that's water under the bridge now. Now you need to get on with your life. Get over Ginny or at least ignore her. I don't give a damn. I'm tired of my family being threatened at all sides. I want peace."

"So you went back to them then? Are you one of them?" He said harshy.

"Of course I'm a bloody Death Eater Harry. I'd be dead if I weren't and my parents with me. That doesn't mean that I'm not on your side though. Don't forget what you did to Snape. All is not what it seems and you should know that by now."

Harry was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and disgust. "How can you even say that? Your mother killed Sirius!"

"Yes she did. She has berated herself for that every day since. She certainly didn't mean to kill him, hell she shot a simple spell at him! He's the one that moved towards the veil." She had stopped pacing and was talking to him in a calming voice.

"Tell me, Hermione, please tell me that you aren't defending his murderess. Sirius was the last thing I had!" He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his voice had broken at the plea.

"I do not defend her actions, I merely cite that there is more than what you can imagine happening." She looked at his destroyed face closely. She took of her hood and cloak carefully and tossed them away. "Meet Veronique Lestrange, Harry."

He looked up and saw someone very different than what Hermione had used to look like. "Bloody Hell." This woman had dark straight hair with various colors that shone but resembled Hermione's old hair in its volume. She was tall, close to his height and her body was rather thick. She wasn't fat though, just muscled. The leather outfit she wore, Harry would happily admit, was very arousing.

She raised an eyebrow at his obvious examination. "Harry," he looked back up and she continued once his attention was reassured, "the Death Eaters aren't the only ones who want others dead. When we were babies, the Order was attempting to pass legislation that the children of Death Eaters or even suspected Dark couples be killed on the spot. Other legislation was passed against various associations and even Dark creatures. When do you think it was declared illegal for werewolves to breed?"

She paused at his confused look, "Even though Remus was in the Order, they were mistrusting of others. The Order was almost as bloodthirsty as the Death Eaters back then. Raids were done on suspected homes; the homes were burnt down to the ground – often with people still in them."

She began to pace, "My parents took it into their own hands after Voldemort was gone to stop the laws from being passed. They attacked the Longbottoms, not because they cared about where the Dark Lord had gone, but to stop them from possibly killing me. The Longbottoms were an extremely powerful couple in the Ministry and they were some of the most ruthless Aurors out there; you've seen Neville's Gran. Hell most of the Death Eaters were pleased the Dark Lord was gone, they simply didn't believe it was forever, so they knew they had to keep up appearances." She took a deep breath and sat down on the bed next to Harry.

He looked over at her teary eyes and said simply, "I guess that everyone has a bit of the Dark in them."

"Oh Harry," she knew that was as close as she would get to comfort. She took his hand in one of her own and looked him in the eye, "there is a group forming that wants the Dark Lord dead. They really want the war to just be over, but feel that they would have more power if He died. We … I … want you to join. The goal is to simply finish this war and put the discussions back to the places they belong, in politics. The only thing that some request is after the war, they be excused for earlier crimes. They don't ask for anything else but pardon. They accept that they will need to work their way through society again and that no one will like them, but they are willing to help you. Right now it's mostly made up of Death Eaters, but I have a few Order members lined up."

Harry was slightly in shock; here was Hermione Granger now Veronique Lestrange, formerly Muggleborn poster-girl and walking rulebook, willing to break all lines of light and dark to settle in a field of compromise? He had to wonder if he ever really knew her. "Look 'Mione, I need to think about this. I'm not going to put it off, but I need time to accept what you're saying. You're welcome to stay here tonight if you need, but I can't give you a response tonight. You've given me way too much to think about for that." He half-smiled at her, "Although you always did that at school too. Never anything simple from you, is it?"

She grinned and yawned. She waved her hand and she was in one of Draco's t-shirts that she had stolen and a pair of his favorite boxers, by the warmth, she guessed that he had just had them on. She giggled to herself and curled up in her old bed. Harry a little surprised merely shrugged his shoulders and got in on his own side. He stayed awake almost half the night, watching her sleep and thinking about everything she had said.

**(End Flashback**)

Hermione was still giggling about that event with Draco. He had apparently still been with their fathers when she had literally taken the pants off of him. The moment she had stepped back into her manor the next day, he had literally growled at her. Hermione smirked, _Of course then I got rather aroused and we made love like a pair of beasts in heat, but it was so worth it!_ _Especially when Harry noticed that it was a guy's shirt and shorts that I had on. Haha!_

She brought her body to the end of her tai chi exercises and began to lightly stretch her muscles. She danced and spun around on the grass for a little while, just enjoying the sounds of the morning. She turned back to her spot and sat down with her legs crossed.

She controlled her breathing and did a few cycles of that in preparation for her yoga. She summoned her mat and stood. As she folded her hands through the motions, she let her mind wander and as she arched into Upward Dog, she drifted back off into consideration of the Order members she had been approaching that week.

Both Moody and Harry were extremely tentative about the whole thing, but were willing to give it due consideration once they had met with the other Death Eaters. Remus had seemed almost pleased about the idea, and while Tonks was a bit more reserved, she picked up some of her old enthusiasm and accepted the idea too. The Weasleys were by far the hardest to speak with. Obviously Ginny was excluded and Percy was so wrapped up in the Ministry that they felt it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him either. That still left Bill, Charlie and Molly as potential naysayers, and Hermione had been very tentative.

She knew that due to Arthur's death they would all be very wary and vengeful towards the Death Eaters, but she hoped that the promise of later retribution would be helpful.

Also she knew that Bill's condition had rendered him subject to a lot of controversy. He had been able to keep his job, but was placed under many of the same restrictions as werewolves. He and Fleur couldn't have children and he was placed under lock and key, each full moon. Hermione knew that he was considerably bitter about those results in particular.

Charlie was also a decent possibility, simply because he worked with such dangerous and Dark animals on a daily basis. He obviously had a taste for adventure and the Dark, even though he would never fully give into it.

It was Molly that Hermione was nervous about. Molly had always seemed to see things as black or white, _5th year anyone?_ Hermione just hoped that after the past few years of non-stop war and betrayal, perhaps Molly would be a bit more understanding.

The twins had taken Remus with them to talk to Bill and Hermione had gone in her Dragon form to talk to Charlie. She had gotten out of it much better than the twins and Remus.

When Bill had found out about the twins being Death Eaters, he had flung curses at them, hollering about Arthur and their betrayal of their own family. Once Remus had been able to calm him down, the twins had explained the situation they had been in at the time. Bill was slightly mollified by their explanations, but was still considerably upset about the whole situation. At Remus' urging he had agreed to consider the group, but had promised nothing. Both twins were glad for Hermione's suggestion that they bring Remus along. She knew he had become something of a mentor to the curse-breaker and that he would listen to him out of anyone.

Charlie had been rather bedazzled by her animagus at first and hadn't paid much attention to her attempts to mentally speak with him. She was a little fidgety about being at the Dragon camp, simply because in the Dragon world, males far out numbered the females, and she was being eyed by a number of them. Plus, she had a feeling that she may have been in heat at the time, _which made it all so much better!_

She smirked to herself as she moved from Downward Dog into her start position and commenced her sequence again.

Charlie, once she had made mental contact, had been rather hostile; but she had chosen her dragon form for a reason and practically forced him to listen by wrapping her tail around him and looking him in the eye. Even he was smart enough not to mess with a pissed-off dragon animagi. She had discussed the ideals of the group and stressed that there would be ultimate retribution on most Death Eaters in the end. _Its not as though we want them all walking away again either,_ she had thought to him. He had agreed to come to a meeting and also agreed to help her broach it with his mum.

She groaned as she arched backwards, her back popping and abs stretching out.

_That was such a fun meeting,_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

Molly, confronted by the twins, her eldest sons, and Hermione, had not been docile. She had chucked pots, pans, even knives at them as they hid behind the couch. The entire time she had wailed about Ron and Arthur and their dedication to the cause. Hermione had finally stood up, placed a shield around herself and spoke to the matriarch calmly. "Molly, Arthur would have wanted this war to be over by now. You know that he would have done anything to save you and your family, just as Fred and George have, just as Bill and Charlie are willing to do, just as I am willing to do."

Molly stopped throwing things and looked at Hermione through her tears, "Oh, I know dear. It's just so hard sometimes." She walked towards Hermione and pulled her into a hug, still sobbing, "This war has turned us all topsy-turvy and I just don't know what to do anymore. If this means that it will end and I won't have to lose more of my babies in the coming years, then so be it."

The boys had slowly come out from hiding and hugged their mother from behind, each grinning sheepishly as Hermione mouthed the word, "Cowards" at them.

_That was one hell of a long day, yesterday was. Gods, I'm so bloody sore! Damn Draco and his endurance. Darned horny male,_ she grumbled as she finished her yoga sets and flopped onto the now dry grass, the sun's full beams having dried it during her sessions.

_Horny male?__ I think my ears are burning. What were you thinking of my dear?_

Hermione grinned to herself as she felt a shadow come over her prone body and sensed Draco standing above her. _Oh not much, just thinking about how sore I am._ She could even feel his proud smirk from the ground. _Draco?_

_Yes Miss Lestrange?_

She cracked an eye open to look at his handsome face. _What are we?_

He thought for a moment, _Well, most would say that we are human, but I like to think that I'm much more than a mere human …_ He was grinning at her.

She glared at him and took his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with an 'oomph.' _That's not what I meant and you know it. I meant 'what are we?' as in a relationship._

_Well, V, I'm as lost as you are on that one. We aren't a couple – that's just too trite for either of us. 'Bonded' sounds too clinical and 'soul mates' doesn't seem to cover it does it?_ He glanced at her with a serious expression on his face.

She shook her head in response and sighed, _I guess we just, **are**. As odd a description as that seems._

He nodded, _No, I think it works. We can't think of other things right now, we simply have to be._

Unbeknownst to the pair on the grass, two figures stood at the window in a similar position. The female muttered quietly, "I guess now I'm glad that she wasn't my true daughter, otherwise she wouldn't even consider him."

The male laughed, "My dear, she is more like you than any natural daughter could be. I just hope they know what they're doing."

The female turned to him and said, "Rudy, did we even know what we were doing at that age?"

He smirked and picked her up, "I remember a few things I knew how to do back then, and I think I'm more than capable of reminding you."

She giggled and swatted at his arm, "Remind me then Rudy-mine, remind me what it means to be loved."

The older couple disappeared back into their own room, as the girl on the grass laid her head on the man's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her; the pair sat for the rest of the morning talking about their plans for Voldemort and watching the birds play on the horizon.


	18. A Mistake

**Chapter 18**:

Hermione was ready to punch someone. Even more, V was ready to Crucio someone.

She had been kidnapped and was forced into the small room she now inhabited. All around her were instruments of torture, her only sustenance was a murky brown, odd smelly liquid and strange crackers. She was debating how long she needed to wait before she could make an escape. _Anything to get me out of this horrible torture chamber!_

She was at tea.

_Yes tea! It's like a bloody four year-old's tea party, all these Purebred, high society fakes lounging about, gossiping about everything and everyone._ She had gotten pulled into going by her mother, who insisted that it was what was proper and she needed to be introduced into the Pureblood customs. It seemed, however, that her mother had been coerced into bringing her as well; considering that the two stuck out like sore thumbs amidst the stuck-up aristocrats who never dared to get their hands dirty.

She and her mother were the only active members of the Dark Lord there. Not that the others didn't support, they just didn't feel that battle and war was a "women's place." _Basically they're just pansies and scared of the Dark Lord._

She sneered to herself. She now somewhat understood why her mother had always seemed so passionate about serving – she had to go above and beyond to prove herself and keep herself from becoming a plaything for the Death Eaters or Lord Voldemort.

Hermione glanced around scornfully, playing with the tie-belt on her floor length "tea" dress. Apparently the women all wore floor-length dresses when out in formal society, not necessarily formal ones, but floor-length all the same. _Probably don't want to show their scars from being beaten – hardly ladylike, that._ She sighed and forced herself to reapply her attention to the girls chattering around her.

She had been placed with the "young women" of the group and she couldn't think of a worse fit. Granted her mother didn't seem to be enjoying her group either. Hermione had a feeling that out of the three sisters, Narcissa had been the social one, Bella the passionate, and Andromeda the thinker.

Speaking of pansies, Hermione shuddered as Pansy Parkinson's voice whined into her ears. Hermione turned her attention back to the group and snorted as she realized what Pansy was speaking of.

"I still can't believe that we have to stay within each other's mansions. How ridiculous. I mean we are going to be ruling society, why not let them see what they have to look forward to," she huffed. "I simply can't abide being fitted for my outfits with Mother fluttering around my room and the possibility that Draco or Blaise might stop by. Although, I suppose I should simply give up on Draco, considering all the time he spends with you dear," she looked right at Ginny Weasley, who had ironically been accepted into the fold instantly. Apparently she hadn't told them of the real nature between herself and Draco.

Hermione grinned and waited for the real answer, knowing Ginny would be squirming due to the presence of Draco's co-captain in the circle.

Ginny looked around nervously and said, "Well I don't know, Pansy you're so amazing that I could never hold a candle to you. He does seem to be spending a fair amount of time with me though. He even helped me after I'd tripped," she blushed and giggled a little falsely for Hermione's tastes, "although I did only have a robe on."

Pansy smirked and pretended to look shocked, "Ginevra! What on earth were you doing out with only a robe on?! Helping a few of the men relax after a hard days work?" She looked around at the other girls, mostly former-Slytherins from the years around Hermione's.

One girl, Hermione was rather sure her name was Greengrass, giggled and sneered, "That would have been you Parkinson, I heard that the White brothers were rather vocal one night." At the other girl's blush, she continued, "I've heard they like it rather rough, is it true?"

Pansy looked around and whispered quietly, "No! They like the girl to take control… can you imagine?! Heavens, I was so shocked. I simply sat there for a moment. Granted they were both rather large, so that more than made up for the fact that I had to lead."

The other girls nodded sympathetically. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the group, _what the hell? Are they like whores that just lay there? No wonder these men are pathetic, they haven't had a decent lay in centuries. Well except Draco, I'll have to ask him if he ever did one of these girls and see what he says._

She mused on that for a moment before realizing that the women were looking at her as though for an answer. _Shite!_

"I'm so sorry, I drifted off, what did you say dears?" She simpered.

Pansy looked around knowingly and said, "Well dear, I had said that you probably wouldn't know anything about it, considering your devotion to the Dark Lord and fighting for Him."

Hermione forced herself to blush and stammer, "Heavens, I couldn't imagine going against his personal wishes. All that power," she fanned herself and sheepishly grinned, "What girl could resist?"

The others looked at each other in mild surprise and Millicent said, "Clearly you're a naïve one."

Ginny snorted and Hermione glared at the witch, making her take a step back at the fire in the eyes of the Dark Lord's favorite. Hermione turned to Millicent and said innocently, praying she would take the bait, "I don't know what you mean, Milli. He said that he liked my innocence and it was something to be preserved."

Pansy coughed a bit, "Ha. You're probably the only innocent Dark Witch alive Lestrange. Hardly something to be proud of."

Millicent grunted, "And just wait till he can't handle the temptation anymore, then he'll be after you like the insane animal that he is."

Everyone gasped in horror at her blasphemous words, and Hermione turned on the V-charm. "Surely you don't think that Our Lord has lost His sanity. Why, He's the most powerful man out there!"

Millicent sighed and whispered, "Maybe He is and I agree with what He stands for, but He is no mere man. When He is rutting on me, His face goes all twisted and He makes all these insane noises and questions." She shuddered and then realized exactly what she had just let out.

Hermione forced her eyes to water and say pitifully, "He … you? I … but when? Surely … not now?" She glanced at Millicent and the lack of response there allowed her to continue her little performance, "Oh … I see," she said in a small voice, "well I think I shall go see if Mother needs anything, good day ladies." She turned just as a tear made its solitary way down her cheek and she cheered inside for the whispering gaggle of girls.

It would be all over the ranks soon, Lord Voldemort had cheated on the Lestrange heir and broken her heart, she wondered what side people would take. They couldn't very well show her too much open support, but the Dark Lord knew how important a Pureblood match was for his own Halfblood self. He would be placed in a corner.

She made her way over to her mother and laid her hand on her arm, keeping up the pathetic face. The other ladies looked at her questioningly and her mother shot her eyebrow up. Hermione flashed a warning glance her way, hoping to convince her to play along. "Mother, would it be alright if I left? I don't quite feel myself anymore." She whispered, but loudly enough for the others to hear.

Her mother's eyes danced and she said in the same voice, "Of course my darling V, you must be rested for your meeting tonight with Our Lord. You remember He said 8 o'clock sharp!"

Hermione did a fake little gasp and let her hand go to her heart for a second, "Of course. That is … that is if He still wants me to go." She pretended to choke out the last word and walk quickly and rigidly from the tea room.

Once she had apparated back to Lestrange Manor, she practically ran to her room and found Draco draped across her bed, staring at the ceiling. She raised an eyebrow at his presence and said quietly, "48 blocks of stone."

He looked over at her quickly, having been lost in thought, "What?"

"The number of blocks on the ceiling."

"Oh." He turned his head away from her once more.

She furrowed her brow, transfigured her outfit into his t-shirt and boxers once more, and sat down next to him on the bed. "What's eating you?"

He continued to stare at the ceiling and said in a monotone voice, "I had to kill a Muggle today." He didn't respond to her slight jolt, but continued, "I was told to rape and kill this woman – I knew I couldn't do it. I told Him that I would not lower myself to that since his present of the spy had worked so well. Apparently, He too heard the gossip that Weasel slag is spreading and accepted it. But I still had to kill her. And you know something? I actually was bothered by it." He rolled onto his side and looked into her eyes.

What she saw pierced her heart; his eyes were broken, barely holding unshed tears and she wondered why this sole event had done what so many other murders hadn't. She pulled him to her and cradled him against her chest, "Why was this one different? I'm sure you were simply putting her out of her misery."

He thought, _Because__ if I hadn't met you, I still wouldn't care._

She felt her eyes widen at his admission and marveled at the irony of their situation. She had hardened herself, so that she could do what she had to in order to survive the war; Draco had begun to soften himself, simply so he could maintain his sanity and herself.

_What a fucked up pair we are. Now I begin to understand my parents. Imagine Azkaban and years of misery after even this._ She shuddered and simply held him close as he broke for the first time since his Mother had passed away.

She woke a few hours later, curled up in a snoring Draco's arms. She snuggled into his warmth a bit more and then stiffened. She sensed another in the room. She sat up slowly and looked to see her mother near the doorway, merely watching. "Mother …"

"Do not try to explain my love, its better to keep it unsaid for now. I was merely curious about your little show this morning. The V _I_ know wouldn't cry over a man in front of high society." Her mother smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Mother, but it was too priceless, I bet that was all they could talk about after I left." She said quietly, attempting to not wake Draco up. She couldn't actually leave the bed, because his arms were firmly wound around her waist.

"Indeed. Pansy was in her glory as you might imagine, the little Weasley was rather glad to see your comeuppance and Millicent's mother was practically in shock. It was fabulous. So why exactly was this performance necessary?" She looked at her daughter questioningly. "I've rather firmly established my fearful presence and your crying did not bolster it." She winked.

Hermione grinned, "I may have a plan, I'm just not sure yet. It's going to require Him being in the wrong though. I knew He was using other witches, He just thinks I don't. And what well-born witch stands up for that, even in the courting stage?!" She said mock-indignantly.

Her mother laughed and said while walking out the door, "Just be careful darling. Now I'll send up some sandwiches, but just remember, you have to meet him in an hour – and he has a strong sense of smell … Draco."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw his eyes reflecting the candlelight as he watched her seated figure. "I'm so sorry if I woke you!"

"No worries," he said and brushed her hair away from her face. He then pulled her down next to him and kissed her softly. "So your mum knows, eh? Always said that family was a quick bunch. Now I just need to avoid your Father and I'll stay alive to see the war."

She grinned, "Oh I'm sure he knows – you didn't see him glaring at you during dinner?" She started laughing at his rather fearful grimace. "Oh come on. He likes you. He's really not as bad as you think. Just protective."

He rolled his eyes at her, _Yeah, protective enough to go to bloody Azkaban! You can say what you like V, but your parents scare the crap out of me. I'm just glad I'm related to them! Now I suppose we can't …?_

She raised an eyebrow and kissed his forehead lightly before getting out of bed. _No, Mother was right on that one. He'll have heard the gossip by now from the party …_

He sat up, _the spectacle about you finding out Millicent?_

_That's the one. He'll have heard it and will want to mollify me._ She began digging through her negligee drawer.

_Are you sure?_ He climbed out of bed and made his way over to the tray of food that had just appeared in the adjoining sitting room.

_Of course, He understands the political implications of marrying me. It would give Him a whole other level of validation along with the heirs he so desperately needs. I have a feeling He wants to do with an heir, what He did with Nagini. Place a piece of His soul in it. The last piece._ She tossed a few pieces of silk over her shoulder with disgusted looks.

_That's just wrong, your son would be the soul of your husband … ew! _Came Draco's thought from the room over.

_The man is insane … hell, He's not even a man. You expect it to be fluffy bunnies with Him?_ She rolled her eyes and tried on yet another floor-length negligee.

This one was silver with green trimming. It was fitted around the chest area, where it went in a v-shape, accenting her chest with lace, held up by thin silk spaghetti straps. The gown then fell from the bodice in yards of silver silk.

She could have worn a hoop skirt probably and had extra pleats. It came all the way down to her feet and then had a train in the back. There was a matching silken robe, extremely sheer and cut to frame the bodice versus cover it up.

Matching green dressing slippers finished off the outfit. She gave a little twirl, letting the skirt billow out and grinned. She heard a groan behind her and turned to see Draco, a half-eaten apple in his hand staring at her with dark grey eyes.

She grinned and made her way towards him, making sure that he would see her when she passed in front of the fireplace. Sure enough, she heard his breath catch and saw him gulp slightly when she passed, knowing the fire shown through the sheer material revealing her nude body underneath.

He stared at her as she passed into the sitting room and began to eat quietly. _You aren't going to Him like that, are you?_

She huffed, _Of course I am. The whole point is to let Him see what He is missing. Really, Draco, you sound jealous._

_The hell I'm jealous. I've got a right to be! You're flaunting what's mine in front of the most insane creature in the UK! _He was practically growling at her.

_Yours?_ She raised an eyebrow at him.

_Ugh. Shouldn't you get going, you've got two minutes._

_I think I'll let him squirm a little._ She nibbled a peach and then took her napkin and dabbed at her mouth.

_V, you're pushing it. Don't get so cocky._ He looked at her with renewed concern.

She took her cloth napkin and dipped it in the glass of water in front of her. She then dabbed at her eyes and rubbed them furiously, making them red and raw.

Her eyes were smarting of their own account due to the rough treatment. She felt her Mark begin to burn as 8 o'clock hit. She stood and kissed Draco on the forehead. As she made her way out the door, she thought she heard him whisper, "Be careful."

Hermione reached the door to His rooms at 8:01 exactly. She had needed to stop and make sure she was sobbing; otherwise she would have only taken thirty seconds. She could literally feel His anger pulsing through her mark, and felt, for the first time, a sliver of fear. She raised her hand and knocked on the door timidly.

It was thrown open by a blast of light and Hermione jumped back. She didn't really need to force the quivers and tears that she knew were essential to her act. The Dark Lord practically bellowed, "Get in here you ungrateful witch!"

Hermione began to sob and entered with her head down, shaking. _Of all the imbecilic things, like I would ever cry like this. Ugh! _She curtsied to him and fell immediately to the ground writhing in pain.

She felt like every nerve was splitting. This Crucio was incomparable to His earlier curses and Hermione truly felt His power and rage at that moment. She realised that she had made a grave miscalculation about the Dark Lord, and tonight she would pay.

She did not give Him the satisfaction of a noise while he applied the curse to her for almost five minutes straight, her ninja training had at least saved her there. But once He lifted it, she curled into a ball whimpering and groaning.

"You dare to make me wait? I am the Dark Lord you ungrateful little … You may be my potential wife, but you are first and foremost my SERVANT!" Spittle was flying from His mouth in His rage and His eyes were glowing red. His face was contorted and His body shook.

Between sobs, Hermione attempted to speak, "I am sorry My Lord, so … sorry," she was gasping for breath as He continued to hit her with small bouts of the Cruciatus curse. "How … have … I lost … you?" She whimpered. She made an attempt to stand and He pulled her legs out from under her with a small spell.

She fell back to the ground and felt her knee-caps break.

"I believe that you need a lesson in humility, little one," He said silkily, the insanity in His eyes scaring her more than even the words He had uttered. He shot several stinging hexes at her, two hitting the bottom of her feet on the sensitive arch, two hitting the backs of her knees, two hitting the insides of her thighs, and two hitting the undersides of her breasts. She gasped and knelt in front of the fire, praying He would be distracted for one minute. He wasn't.

He shot curses that heated her blood, so she felt like fire was flowing through her body; other curses that made the hair on her limbs feel like needles pricking her skin; and more Crucios.

She kept her silence the entire time, bearing the brunt of His anger, and retreated into her own mind to a place where she could keep her sanity and stave off the triggers of pain. Once she realised that he had finished with her and was waiting for her to recover, she reconnected with her body and grimaced at the pain she felt roaring through it.

She glanced at the Dark Lord with glazed eyes, "My Lord … was I not … good enough? I did not," she took a big gulp of air, which really only hurt more since she could feel a few broken ribs, "mean … to be late. I lost track … of time … while I was … upset." She let the last word drift off into the silence of the room.

She knew that now was not the time to let her acting go; she knew her mission was hanging by a thread, _I got myself into this and I will not let the others pay for it._ She glanced up at the seated Dark Lord and noticed Him frowning at her.

He said huskily, and she noticed with revulsion that he was quite aroused, "You will learn, little one, that I am not to be questioned or contested. You should not have been upset in the first place. I did not trouble you with my desires, because I wanted you pure for what would have been our wedding day."

His face grew stormier, "I would have let you come to me willingly, you little witch! I would have let you raise my heir! You would have been my Queen!" His eyes had begun to glow, his mouth was once again contorted in rage, and she fell back to the ground as His strongest bout yet of Crucio ripped through her already broken body. On top of all the pain, she felt lashes being striped into her back, ripping the material of her gown.

As he stopped the hexes, He said quietly, "Get out of my sight. It will take days for me to calm down enough to consider forgiving you this slight."

She pulled herself off the ground, pushing away any feeling of pain and numbing her mind. As she stumbled to the door, she clung to the wall and looked back at him. He stared at the fire, clenching and unclenching His fists.

She murmured quietly, "I would have come willingly My Lord and I would have had a dozen children with you, had you asked." His eyes shot to hers in surprise. She let a tear roll down her cheek, "Your curses and Your hexes have broken my body My lord, but it was Your distrust of me that broke my heart. I was not afraid of Your advances, I was hurt that You did not think me capable of taking care of them and turned to someone below me instead. I am unworthy, I see that now." She took a shuddering breath and turned to the door. She said quietly as she left, "Goodbye my love."

It took her a good half-hour to pull herself to the Malfoy entrance hall. She knew that many of her muscles had been torn and most of her bones were slightly splintered. She prayed that someone would find her;_ I don't think I can apparate._

Suddenly she heard a clicking of boots and saw a flash of white-blonde hair. _Oh gods, please don't let it be Draco._ Just as she felt her mind going blank and her eyes mist over, she caught a glimpse of the Senior Malfoy standing over her, a look of horror on his face.

When she woke, all she could see was white light. She heard voices swimming around in her head and wished they would speak English so she could understand. She moved her right arm slightly and felt a dull throb. The voices stopped for a moment and she suddenly heard a couple of mumbled, "V!" and "Wake up darling, you're safe now."

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light, she caught sight of her parents standing next to her with worried looks, Mr. Malfoy on the other side grinning slightly and then Draco standing at the end of the bed.

His face was paler than she thought it could ever be and he looked as though he hadn't slept in a few nights. His hair was on end, like Harry's had often been from running his fingers through it. A thought flashed through her brain and she looked at Draco, "What day is it?"

He answered quietly, "You were asleep for two days."

His voice cracked slightly and she thought softly, _I am so sorry. I took it too far and I think I've lost the mission._

His face contorted slightly, _The__ mission! We almost lost you!! Merlin V! You almost fucking died and all you can think of is the mission! I almost lost you! You're the only thing I have to live for._ He turned away and stalked out of the room.

She looked after him with tears in her eyes, _Draco! Wait … he can't hear me. I'm so sorry._ She thought brokenly. _I love you and I don't know how to deal with it._

She glanced at her parents and Malfoy Sr.'s worried faces. "It's alright. It will all turn out. I need to go to Harry now though. I told him I would train him today."

The three people around her began to argue angrily, telling her that she still wasn't healed and she needed to rest.

"Yes and I'm sure that's what everyone else thinks too. It's the perfect time for me to leave and help him. You can't make me stay, I need to do this." She looked at her parents and they nodded reluctantly.

"Miss Lestrange," Lucius handed her a long package; "I thought you might like this to help you."

She opened it slowly, pacing her movements to still the pain. When the paper had been taken off she was confronted with a sleek black cane, similar to Lucius' but with a hole on top for her wand and an intricate bottom. She turned the cane over to look at the design and grinned. She pulled on it and a saber came swishing out. She beamed up at Lucius and said, "It's fabulous. Thank you!"

She summoned her wand from where it had been resting on the table next to her, transfigured the handle into a dragon and placed it in the cane. She then pulled her legs over the side of the bed and made to stand up. All three once again rushed towards her, grumbling at her to "slow down!" She growled at them and stood shakily. She waved them away.

"I have to do this. You know it as well as I. I may have messed things up with the Dark Lord, but I will not let that hurt us in the end." She glanced at her parents, "Has He demoted you at all?"

Her father shook his head and her mother said quietly, "Not at all, He's been in a rage the past few days and actually gave us time off to help you. V, what happened?"

She shook her head firmly, "Not now. I've got to get to Harry. I will tell you later." She transfigured her clothes into her former black leather, gasped at the slight scars on her visible skin and changed the top into a breathable Asian tunic.

With a last glance at the rather furious adults in the room, she apparated to Grimmauld Place.

She growled at Harry and said, "Faster! You have to react faster. Don't think, just do! Make your muscles do the work! When you're tired and you've been fighting for hours, your mind won't be the thing ordering you around. Your muscles have the memory, make them do it!"

He was panting and doubled over, attempting to catch his breath. "Never would I have thought to hear Hermione Granger telling me not to think."

She glared at him and snarled, "That's 'Mi to you, thanks. Now get going." She flicked her wand slightly and he yelped. She had placed a few charms so that his feet burned if they were on the ground for more than 5 seconds at a time and his arm burned if he didn't cast a spell in the same amount of time.

After another ten minutes, she let him stop and catch his breath. She raised an eyebrow as his panting and said smirking, "Let's test your animagus now. You can do it, can't you?"

He glared at her, "Of course."

She grinned ferally and said, "Let's go then." She transformed into her lioness/puma form and growled at him. He transformed into a stag. _Surprise, surprise,_ she thought to herself. They circled the room, eyeing each other.

Suddenly she took off towards him, zig-zagging to throw him off. She leaped towards his flank and was immediately caught by his antlers, throwing her off.

_Damn he's been practicing with Remus._ She transformed back and raised an eyebrow. "Remus?"

The stag nodded slightly and looked at her haughtily. She grinned, "Well then, looks like you've got the four-legged ones down – let's see how you do with a winged opponent." The stag quirked his head; she grinned and transformed into her phoenix form.

She dove at him and managed to get a peck in before he could figure out the movement to get her off. They went at it for almost two hours until he was able to anticipate her moves and defend himself. She transformed back and felt the wounds on her skin from before, throbbing and bleeding. She groaned and turned to an exhausted Harry. "Well that was decent. Keep training this week for 4 hours a day and you may just be ready."

He glared at her, "You're a vindictive little witch aren't you?"

She smirked and turned away, "I told you I would get you back someday dear." She heard him gasp and turned her head, "What?"

He was staring at her back, "What the hell?"

She grimaced and cast a wrapping spell that would bind her wounds for a period of time. "Just a little present from the Dark Lord."

He gaped at her, "And you fought with me after that?!"

She stared at him with a cold glare, "In battle you will not be unharmed, learn to fight through the pain or ignore it completely. If you get distracted, you will die."

She stalked away up the stairs and apparated back home, only to be confronted by an extremely large snake curled up in her foyer. She stepped back warily and watched what she knew was Potter's replacement of Nagini. She still marveled over his cleverness at replacing the other snake with this one, which he was able to duplicate down to the last scale and ensure through Parseltongue had the same mind and voice as the former Horcrux.

She glanced back down at the large python in front of her and noticed its head rearing up towards her with a note in its fangs. She groaned and took it carefully. The snake slithered away out the door and she shivered.

She turned to go to her room, reading the letter as she walked. Just as she reached her door, she folded up the letter with a thoughtful glance. She opened it and said, "So how would you feel about me going on a date with another man?"


	19. A Long Awaited Confrontation

**Chapter 19:**

Two days after Hermione's shocking letter from Lord Voldemort found her standing in a Death Eaters mass meeting. She stood between her parents and Draco, along with the rest of the Inner Circle, in a semi-circle behind Lord Voldemort's throne, facing the lower echelons. Full robes and masks were on and Hermione smirked at the night's proceedings. There had been some torturing of a few new recruits that hadn't been able to cast the Killing curse, along a few Crucios for older members that had failed in their missions.

She was waiting for the main event though. She knew that tonight the spy would be mentioned and couldn't wait for Fred and George's reaction. She resisted the urge to tap her foot as the Dark Lord droned about a raid on the new Minister, Gawain Robards.

She had been forced to do some quick thinking to save her Father once it got out that Moody wasn't the actual Minister-to-be. Granted it helped that the Ministry hadn't even disclosed the real Minister to Scrimgeour and his staff. They ended up feeding him a fake name in hopes that if Scrimgeour were captured, the real Minister incumbent would be kept safe.

She frowned as she remembered the Order meeting where she discovered a slight wrinkle in her plans.

(**Flashback)**

She had secreted herself in a darkened corner of the Burrow's basement to sit in on the meeting. Her Hermione glamour was firmly in place, but she didn't feel like revealing herself and dealing with all the probable commotion.

The Order had slowly filed in, the older members preceding the younger and talking considerably less. Hermione recognized few of the younger members. She knew some from the years directly around hers at Hogwarts, but others were educated at other institutions.

As the group quieted down, she searched out the crowd and saw a few of the old DA. She saw Tonks seated with Moody and Shacklebolt, the three whispering quietly in what seemed to be an argument. She spied the Weasley twins at the back of the room with barely visible plugs in their ears, _so that's how they avoid learning anything important without alerting the Order to their status._ Mrs. Weasley was seated next to them with a scowl on her face. Hermione wasn't sure if it was the measures the boys had taken, or the fact that the measures were needed at all.

She spied Harry sitting over to the side, McGonagall on his right and one Ginevra Weasley practically hanging on him, _how the blazes does she do that?! She fawns all over Draco and the Dark Lord, but then turns around and hangs all over Harry. How can she justify that?!_

The room stilled and she turned her piercing eyes to the front of the room where Lupin stood waiting. He cleared his throat, "And so we commence." He folded his arms behind his back and began talking about specific missions. Hermione tuned out because she had been previously briefed by Moody.

She smirked, _wasn't he happy when he figured out exactly who Hermione Granger was related to. _She let her gaze wander and had to bite back a laugh as she saw the twins' attempts at entertaining themselves. They were playing some form of the muggle game 'patty-cake,' but every time they clapped hands, instead of a sound they changed colors. She inwardly shook her head.

She turned back to Remus and caught the tail end of his speech about the missions and how they were generally, in her words, useless. She had already told them to stop challenging the Death Eaters – _an enemy desperate and backed into a corner is far more dangerous than a cocky, over-confidant one._

She snapped her head up at what she heard next, however.

"And our attempts at protecting the next Minister were successful. Apparently the Death Eaters have gone for the ruse, and Scrimgeour not only gave them the approved fake name by accident, but another fake name in an attempt to save himself." Remus grinned at the rest of the crowd as Hermione felt her stomach knot up and drop. "Therefore Kingsley should continue to be safe for the remainder of the time until he takes the position."

Hermione watched in something akin to horror as Kingsley nodded up at Remus, and felt Moody's eye on her in the corner. She gulped and it took all of her training not to apparate away immediately.

All she could think of for the next few minutes was that her family was in danger. _They … we fed the Dark Lord misinformation. Oh dear Merlin and Medusa. What am I going to do now?! _She thought furiously as she heard the crowd beginning to stir.

Her eyes lit up and she threw caution to the wind. She stepped out of the shadows and cleared her throat, just before Remus was about to close the meeting. Many of the members looked at her in surprise. She ignored them.

"Would it not be wise of us to keep the charade of Robards?" She questioned silently, glancing at Kingsley. "He would be the front man, a barrier of sorts," she held out her hand to stop Kingsley's probable declaration of not needing a barrier, "not that you can't handle it Kingsley. However, now that the Dark Lord has that name, should we not use it? His eyes are drawn one way, while we act in his blind spot."

One of the younger crowd spoke up, "And what just let Robards take the fall?"

She appraised the speaker. _An auror by the robes, but a new one.__ I think he was in Ravenclaw, a year below maybe? Anyways, _"By no means. He will be protected as any Minister would be. So, I think you, sir, would be the one taking the fall in that case." She heard some of the old guard chuckle. They had been annoyed by the young pups for far too long to want to stick up for them.

She turned to Remus once more, "This would enable Kingsley to act even more behind the scenes and see who is suspicious. He wouldn't be impeded by aids and body guards. It's a perfect cover." She rolled her shoulders, shaking off the others stares and maintained eye contact with Kingsley.

He seemed to be considering it, _and that's all I can ask._ She nodded at Remus, "Just consider it."

He glanced at Tonks, Moody and McGonagall. They all seemed to come to an accord because he replied with a quiet, "We will."

She heard a few of the younger crowd scoff and even heard a muttered, "'S got the old wolf wrapped around her swotty finger. Isn't here for a bloody five years, and they still listen to her? I say make her prove herself, like we all have."

She held herself in check, _I'll deal with them later. Prove myself indeed._ She kept her mouth in a straight line and followed Moody out the door as the room cleared. _I'm still wearing long sleeves so I don't scare the crap out of anyone looking at me. _She glanced fondly down at her outfit.

Under her leather cloak she had put on a poofy black petticoat skirt, a black leather Victorian corset and then a white linen shirt underneath the corset, so that she looked similar to a female pirate. She smirked. Her flat knee-high black leather boots covered up the last bits of skin and made for a very silent gait.

After speaking with Harry and trading glares with Ginny, she searched out the speaker from earlier. They now older Goldstein was holding court amongst many of the younger members.

She had long-since thrown off her cloak and drew her wand out of her leather collar. She prowled up behind Goldstein. She froze the ones surrounding him with a flick of her hand, a variation of the Petrificus spell that kept people in the exact position they had been, versus placing them in a full body-bind.

She placed the tip of her wand against Goldstein's neck and whispered into his ear from behind, "I don't think I need to prove myself Mr. Goldstein. I've lost more to this war than you even had to begin with. Don't question my motives, or you'll find yourself with a curious affinity for mating with elephants … as the female. Do I make my point?"

She felt him shudder, whether it was from her threat or her voice tickling the shell of his ear, she didn't know. She did recognize his short nod and stepped back, releasing the others from their binds a moment later with the swish of her wand.

She walked backwards, away from the group, savvy enough not to turn her back on a possibly vengeful man. She melted back into the shadows, but heard Moody's chuckle from across the room and caught his slight nod. She drifted over to Harry and tapped his shoulder in farewell. She whispered against his ear, loudly enough so that Ginny might hear, "I'll meet you later. Aye?" He nodded as well, surprised.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. _Git__ doesn't even get me giving him an out away from Ginny. Damn man. I'll have to go talk to him now. Damn._

She sashayed awayy, hearing Ginny's high-pitched, "Meet her later?! For what?! I'm your girlfriend Harry Potter!" A blessed pause, then, "What do you mean by that?! Oh ho! We'll see if you're singing that tune tomorrow, you'll come back on your knees."

Someone took her hand and spun her into their chest. Chests. She looked up and caught identical faces on either side of her own. She grinned and said in a mock husky voice, "Oh my … I'm caught! Whatever shall I do?!" She placed her free hand over her forehead and pretended to faint.

She was caught by another pair of callused hands and looked into the twinkling eyes of Charlie. She grinned and kisses him with a large smack on his cheek. He picked her up bridal style and said to the crowd at large, "I have my prize … if you want her, come and get her!" With that he apparated away, amidst mock-cries from the twins, laughter from the old crowd, and glares from Goldstein's group.

They had merely apparated to the twins' apartment where the two cracked up laughing, only to be stopped in shock at the appearance of two very nude twins.

Hermione and Charlie had looked at them for a few seconds; the two blushing and cursing their 'mad Mum,' then had looked at each other and burst into renewed peals of laughter that didn't stop for a long time.

She had spent the night laughing with the three Weasleys, stopping once to go talk to Harry and make sure he was continuing with his training.

The next day she had bantered with Remus as he prepared for the full moon and had a chat with Tonks about clothing to fight in and where she got her own apparel.

She had had her first normal morning in about five years, and it felt amazing. Not even the Dark Lord summoning her that night had dampened it.

(**End Flashback**)

She straightened as He said, "Thankssss to our mosssst recent addition to the rankssss, the location of the Minisssster hassss been given and the raid will commencssse in the morning, before he issss able to get to work." He glanced her way.

"In addition we have a member who wissshessss to finally be known. They have brought us a new eye into Pottersssss world."

She flicked her eyes over to the Weasley twins and saw them look a bit harder at the Dark Lord's mention of a spy. She practically had to choke on a grin as the Dark Lord motioned the figure she knew to be Ginny, forward. Placing His hand on the figure's shoulder He hissed, "What a blow it sssshall be for poor Harry Potter … hissss girlfriend being a sssspy and all."

Murmurs broke out all over the hall. Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye the twins shuffling their feet and she prayed they would do nothing stupid. She, however, hadn't counted on Voldemort saying, "Missss Weassssley will be placed in troupe eleven; I feel sssshe will be mosssst welcome there, no?"

One of the twins stepped forward and answered calmly, "Of course my Lord."

Hermione chuckled inwardly, _Nothing__ like putting the sister in the brothers' troupe. She's toast!_ She watched Ginny stiffen at the Death Eater's voice and then shake her head slightly, _Oh yes dearie, you aren't losing your mind; although, you might lose your life._

Hermione was still pissed off from an encounter with Ginny in the hall at the manor a day ago when the two had returned, unaware of each other, to headquarters. The younger witch had decided that now, because Hermione seemed so firmly out of the fold, she could be taken down a few pegs.

_Little weasel_, growled Hermione, _thinks she can just sneak up on me and tell me I'm a naïve whore and will never be better than her. Hah! Just wait till she finds out the Dark Lord is taking me back and I can tell her who I really am._

She heard more murmurs break out and shifted her attention back to the hall. Apparently, He had just made mention of an outing that would happen in a week. She smirked to herself.

Then, he called up the one Death Eater she could have gone without ever meeting – Fenrir Greyback. Apparently that night's activities would include an attack on Remus Lupin, who it appeared, had taken himself to the Shrieking Shack a day early in preparation for the Full Moon. _Hmm I'll have to alert Remus about that one._

Once the meeting was over, the ranks broke and flowed out. She walked beside Draco and said quietly, "I want to meet with the entire group. Midnight tonight. Think it's manageable?"

He muttered back, "If you're free. Will He call you?"

She shook her head, "I highly doubt it. He wants to stay away until our 'outing' next week."

"Ah. Well then, I suppose you want me to get the group together for a meet tonight?" He kept his face looking forward.

"Right in one. We'll meet in the Shrieking Shack, just after Greyback is gone." She nodded to him and apparated away, marveling at how formal they had become since she had been hurt and subsequently asked out.

She popped in just outside of Hogsmeade and transformed into her lioness form. She prowled through the empty streets and made her way up to the Shrieking Shack. She slinked up the broken stairs and sniffed out a napping Remus. He was curled up on a bed in one of the rooms and she growled slightly to give him a little warning of her presence. He didn't move a muscle. She rolled her eyes and stalked up to the semi-comatose figure on the bed. She nosed his foot and lapped at his hand.

He awoke with a start, feeling something very wet licking his hand. _Licking … what the hell?!_ He looked down and saw a huge, black feline standing next to him. He started and it took all of his self-control not to jump up and scoot further onto the bed, he knew that would only upset the rather large predator. He watched in shock as it seemed to grin at him, _Merlin, did Hermione put a hallucinogen in that Wolfsbane?! _

His eyes widened even more as it stepped back and purred before changing into … "Hermione?!"

"Hiya Remus! I thought I'd pop in and warn you that Fenrir was coming to pay you a visit. So how're you holding up?" She grinned at him.

He gaped at her and seemed unable to come up with a coherent chain of words, "I .. you.. what?!"

She let her grin fall and sat next to him on the bed, "Fenrir is coming to kill you. Voldemort wants you out of Harry's life. I came to warn you."

He looked at her and sighed, _always the blunt one, she was,_ "I can't say I haven't been waiting for it. I don't suppose I have much time?"

"Nope!" She said rather cheerfully.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "And I take it you have a plan."

She smirked, "Just a small one. Give him this." She handed him a small vial. "It's a Japanese remedy mixed with a few of my own potions inventions. If you can, get it on his werewolf bite."

He nodded silently and examined the bottle. A crash was heard below and in the place of the young woman was a lioness once more. She slinked to a corner and seemed to almost blend into the shadows.

He curled up once more on the bed, forced his breathing to calm, and waited. He knew he would have to hold for the perfect moment to set the serum on the older werewolf's forearm, where his bite was shown with pride. He heard the cracked chuckling of Greyback as he entered the room and counted on his desire for bloodshed, not to kill him immediately.

The old wolf sniffed the air hungrily and prowled up to his bitee lying on the bed. He snarled and kicked him with his foot, "You're weak! You hide in here and cut yourself off! You could be outside, running free with your pack." He spat the last word out as Remus sat up quietly and watched him.

"And infect more with a disease that slowly takes away one's life? I don't think so Fenrir. You did more than just bite me that day, you made a lasting enemy." Remus growled lightly; Moony coming to the surface, eager for a challenge.

The two rushed at each other, nails scraping, teeth gnashing and limbs flailing. Hermione marveled at a fight that was so innately animal and yet also human. She stayed in the shadows and watched as Remus was taken down by a nasty punch of Fenrir's, but kicked out the other werewolf's knees as he went down.

The two grappled on the floor for a few minutes, grunts and growls echoing off the walls. Finally, Remus seemed to remember his wizarding heritage and cast a binding spell on Greyback. He kneeled over the werewolf's arm and poured the potion on the bite. It began to smoke and then the bite was filled with what seemed to be molten silver. The two werewolves stared at it in shock.

Hermione was watching it clinically, considering this was the first test-run for her potion. Suddenly Greyback began to thrash around on the floor, as though caught in an epileptic fit. Then, his tongue lolling out and limbs fighting against the bindings, he suddenly became still.

Remus watched the body suspiciously, while Hermione regarded it for signs of life. She stepped out of the shadows and stalked towards the still figure on the floor.

She nosed the body slightly and found it extremely stiff. She warily took her teeth and ripped through his shirt and chest so she could look at his heart. She growled softly.

_Whoops. Looks as though I need to work on keeping the silver in a contained area, versus taking up the bloodstream … and well, coating the heart and brain. _She tossed her head at the kneeling Remus and transformed back into her human form.

He stared at her, slightly in shock, "What in hell was that potion?"

She frowned slightly and continued studying the decidedly dead Fenrir, "Well, ideally it would take away his curse and leave him just a man – the one thing he hated being … but well doesn't look like I had all the particulars down, does it?" She hummed to herself quietly and tapped her bottom lip.

"The idea is that the silver, being by legend the thing that can kill a werewolf, mixed with a wolfsbane leaf elixir, being the one thing werewolfs won't go near, neutralizes the bite and the toxins in the blood that come from it. I'm not even sure if it would take away the lycanthropy, but I do think it would at the very least keep the curse from being able to be spread." She glanced over at Remus.

He gaped at her slightly, "What … how?"

She sighed and transfigured Fenrir into a piece of birdseed and tossed it out the window. "Honestly Remus, Severus had notes everywhere about it and I just picked up where he left off. The Asian communities have different ways of managing werewolves, so I simply included them within the potion."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "And you … you think that maybe it will be a cure?"

She met his eyes and held them, "I don't know Remus - that obviously didn't work as he was supposed to still be alive right now." She shrugged, "I'm going to continue working on it. That's the least I can do for you after everything you've helped me with." She walked over to him and gave him a slight hug which he returned in full.

She nodded back at him and said, "By the way, don't keep shutting yourself off from everyone … it's exactly what _He_ wants."

With that, she apparated away, leaving a stunned Remus sitting on the floor thinking over all that he had just seen and heard. A moment later though, his eyes opened wide and he clutched his throat lightly, saying to the empty room, "Dear Merlin, what if she did something to the Wolfsbane!"

Hermione landed in the Lestrange entrance hall and giggled to herself about what thoughts might be wandering through Remus' head. She loved the old werewolf, but it was always fun to mess with him a little. _Keeps him on his toes._

She walked up to her room, her thoughts fully on the meeting that night. As she entered the room, her eyes darted to her bed and she sighed sadly when they landed on a well-made bed and no Draco. He always seemed to be there waiting for her, and she missed him.

She wandered into her closet and picked out a black leather floor-length dress. It had a scooped neckline and fitted bodice. The skirt flared out at the hips and had two slits on either side for easier movement. She placed a silver girdle around her hips that held her wand, healing potions and a few bottles of Veritaserum. She pinned her hair back so that it would stay out of her face but flow down her back.

She walked back out with a pair of flat-heeled, calf-length boots and sat on a settee that looked out over the grounds. The sun had set and the clouds were still slightly pink and red. She marveled at Nature's staying power amidst all the death and destruction that was visited upon Her.

She ran a hand along the empty bed and thought wistfully of the few times Draco and she had been able to have time alone together. _I just wish I knew why he is so distant now. I mean I know I was hurt, but this mission is important! He should understand that!_ She walked to the window and trailed a finger along the pane.

She suddenly growled and turned quickly. _I can't afford to be morose, I've got things to do._ She decided to let 'V' take a bit of control, walked briskly out the door and headed towards the entry way of her home to apparate back to the Shack for the meeting.

She arrived to see Remus standing in one corner of his room while Draco and her parents were huddled in another shooting the wary werewolf hard glances. She grinned and walked over to Remus who shot her a glare.

"You could have warned me you know."

She grinned unabashedly, "Oh, Remus, there's going to be a meeting tonight at the Shack."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Gee, thanks. SO helpful."

She giggled and walked over to the other group, "Ok guys, he's not going to bite until tomorrow night."

Her mother grimaced at her, "V … that's not funny."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Aunt, you know how V is, she can be extremely immature sometimes." Hermione winced and he walked past her and shook hands with an extremely nervous Remus.

"Thank you for letting us appropriate your hideaway." Remus only nodded, rather at a lack for words at Draco's calm voice.

Soon other apparition pops were heard and most of the Order contingent had appeared. Tonks rushed over to Remus and they began whispering quietly about, Hermione assumed, the earlier attack. Bill and Charlie both gave the Lestranges a blank look and Hermione a large hug. Moody shook off his cloak and walked right up to Bellatrix, coldly saying, "Madame, you look healthier." She nodded in semi-shock and Rodolphus had to bite back a smile.

Draco looked on with a sneer and addressed Moody with, "Professor, it's been a long time."

Moody gave him a glance-over and replied, "Considerin' _I_ wasn't your professor boy, it has indeed." V stifled a smirk and saw a few other Order members do the same.

She glanced towards the door and saw Molly, supported by Harry, holding a hankie up to her nose, sniffling slightly. She walked over to them hurriedly and helped Mrs. Weasley over to the bed. She knew that the meeting would be hardest on the Weasley matriarch.

Almost as though on cue, the Death Eater contingent apparated in as the others got settled. Lucius Malfoy led the others into the room, shaking the two older Lestranges' hands and nodding at his son. Moody and he shared a bit of a stare-off, Malfoy finally giving in and sticking his hand out. Moody took it and shook it rather harder than most normal people would and Lucius seemed to flex his hand slightly afterwards.

Zabini followed, stopping to chat quietly with Bill and Charlie, while Yaxley and Urquhart spoke with Remus and Tonks. Pritchard, Carrow, and Belby trailed the twins who were bouncing around Moody, basking in his shock of their spyhood. Their mum had known from the start, and Remus had suspected, so Moody was the only one to be shocked.

Lucius looked over at V, who was worriedly trying to calm Molly Weasley. He raised an eyebrow at her and walked over. She looked at him in slight horror, _What__ the hell does he think he's doing?!_

She felt Harry stiffen next to her as Lucius came up before them and bowed slightly to Molly. He held out a hand and said softly, "Might I help you to a chair Madame Weasley; I do believe we are to start soon."

Molly looked up at him with wide eyes and sighed softly, "That is very kind of you Lord Malfoy. I suppose we shall let bygones be bygones now?"

He looked down at her, a glint of something - V could have sworn was respect - in his eye, "I would like that Madame Weasley." With that he showed her over to a large plush chair he had transfigured and sat her down facing V at the front of the room.

V looked out over the large group which had settled into chairs and was watching her. Most members simply looked at her curiously; but Draco refused to meet her eyes and Blaise kept giving her winks, while the twins were shooing her to start talking.

She cleared her throat, "Ok, down to business. The Dark Lord is going to be out in public a week from now." She paused as everyone started murmuring. "Rather unorthodox, isn't it? He is planning to go on a date it so happens … with me." Voices began to be raised and everyone aside from her family and Draco were looking at her in shock.

"No, I'm not telling the details of why, so get over it. However, this would be an opportune time for us to strike." She looked around the room. "If the group were to hide within the restaurant, it would be a perfect time to end all of this. Then we could trap the rest of the Death Eaters in headquarters and keep them from escaping." Both Malfoys cleared their throats. Hermione nodded at the younger, since he had been first.

He stood and said coldly, "As well and good as that all sounds, He's not going to simply walk into a bistro and ask the waiter for a table. The restaurant He takes you to will be thoroughly screened the entire day leading up to His entrance. He will be joined by the entire Inner Circle as bodyguards, and He will have the streets outside patrolled most of the day in preparation. The staff will be replaced by those of the lower echelons, and it will hardly be cake for anyone to simply slip in to spy on the Dark Lord, let alone get away with killing Him!"

V nodded and said quietly, "Fair enough, so how might we get around those potential barriers within the restaurant?"

Harry stood and said, "Well my invisibility cloak would help. I can take at least one other person with me in there." V nodded at him and took notes.

Tonks stood and said quietly, "I could morph into one of the Death Eaters that is supposed to be patrolling also." Lucius seemed to like this option and nodded at V.

Molly piped up in a wavering but calm voice, "We could key portkeys, but instead of keying them to a place, we key them to your location, V. Then you could use a coin, much like the DA and alert us when we need to appear." Everyone looked around at each other and nodded in excited agreement.

Moody growled, "Best idea yet, Molly."

Rodolphus nodded, "I agree, that is definitely the best way to go about it. But I do think Potter has a point with the invisibility cloak. If the Dark Lord were to see him portkey in, Potter would be dead on the spot. If he were hidden and cloaked for a few days before in the restaurant, then perhaps we would have an element of surprise."

The others nodded at this and Harry sent Rodolphus a questioning glance, "So I would go days in advance?"

Bellatrix spoke up, "Yes, that seems the best way. You'd be in a restaurant, so no fear of food, really." He nodded at her slightly and seemed to go back to thinking.

V looked around and nodded at Lucius, "Lord Malfoy, you had something to add earlier?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, keeping the Death Eaters contained is all well and good, but the Dark Lord will call them to battle. It will not be as easy as you may think."

Remus stood quickly, "Well we could incorporate the rest of the Order with this, I think. Perhaps mass magical-cages would help? We shall have to ensure that they stand trial, versus merely killing everyone off."

Some grumbled but V cut in, "He's right. And with you all to help us, we can ensure they don't get away with it this time."

The rest if the group nodded in acquiescence and she commented, "The trials after shall be key." She glanced around to see if anyone had anything to add, nodded and said, "Alrighty then, that's the layout. We'll get down to details as the day grows closer and we know more about what is going on. Something we might look into is a way of seeing which Death Eater is which, so we aren't hexing one another." She nodded at the twins, "Perhaps a revealing powder or something?"

They grinned at each other, "We've got just the stuff!"

She raised an eyebrow at them while Yaxley and Tonks said at the same time, "Is it going to kill anyone?"

The entire group looked at each other and then started chuckling, the ice broken by a similar reaction. After V had said her last, the group stood up and began to mingle slightly, both sides interested in what made the other want to help.

V sat back and watched the crowd, hope bubbling in her chest for the first time that the plan might actually work, especially if these people were able to put aside their differences for a similar cause.

She watched Draco as he talked with the twins and their brothers, his face a mask of calm and politeness. She wondered at how he had shut himself off from everything, _We__ may win this war, but I might have lost something even more important … and I don't know why._ She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Lucius Malfoy's face. She saw his slightly worried glance and shrugged.

She averted her eyes from his own and studied his face. Draco and he shared the same hair and aristocratic features, but Draco's were a bit softer, she thought, while the Malfoy Sr.'s eyes were more of a blue than a grey. Draco had gained the same musculature as his father over the years, but maintained a bit of youthful swagger, while his father had more of a prowl. He reclaimed her eyes and murmured slightly, "Don't pay him mind, V. He is too prideful for his own good."

She glance at the man in question, who was now laughing slightly with his group and said softly, "I'm just not sure the problem _is_ him." Lucius walked away to chat with Remus and Tonks while V attempted to reach out her consciousness to Draco's. She felt his blocks up and tapped on them tentatively. His eyes shot towards her and narrowed. She knew she could break them down without much bother, but he clearly didn't want her in anyways. She took a deep breath, looked over to where her mother and Molly Weasley were talking and … _sobbing? I don't even want to know,_ nodded at her father and whisked out the door.

Walking into the chilled night outside, she looked at the starry sky and transformed into her dragon form, hoping that perhaps she could make do with the memories for the rest of her time. She took off, stretching her wings in the moonlight, unaware of a still figure on the ground watching her every movement with regret.


	20. The Broken Pieces

**Chapter 20:**

Three days after the full meeting, Hermione was feeling rather nauseated and had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was. She was curled up on her bed watching the rain flood down the glass windows and douse the world. Her mother had suggested she take a day off from anything and rest, citing that she was overly pale.

Hermione hadn't even had the strength to put up a fight, having been wracked with a migraine the entire night before, flashes of Draco dancing in her brain.

Now as she lay on her bed, praying the pounding would go away, Draco was joined by Pansy and neither looked very averse to their company. Hermione forced her eyes to stay open, leaking tears similar to the rain shimmying down the windows, so that she wouldn't have to see their images on her eyelids. She groaned and clutched her stomach as it heaved and wished she could simply pass out. The two were clearly doing more than talking, although she hadn't felt _that _piercing pain yet which would mean he was well and truly gone from her.

A few moments later, her mother came in bearing a tray of soup; Hermione caught the smell wafting through the air and promptly heaved over the side of the bed, into the trashcan she had summoned earlier. She whimpered slightly at her shocked mother and proceeded to pass out cold.

Draco felt like throwing up. He had taken Pansy out the night before to dinner and had been in her company ever since. He knew that she was one of the few with the details about security measures for the "Outing" and was determined to get them. _If V can do whatever she must for this damned mission, then so the hell can I._ Now he was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

He could feel V's misery within his consciousness, had been able to feel every one of her emotions since she had said she loved him as he walked out after her 'incident.' Apparently her admitting that, had broken her wards down for him. He was not as much a fool and knew that saying that would mean death. Plus if she was really in love with him, she would never act the way she did with the Dark Lord. He got headaches every time she went to Him and he loathed seeing another's hands on her.

He turned back to Pansy who was simply lying on the bed looking at him. He forced himself not to roll his eyes and marveled at how stiff she could be, no matter how often she was taken. He had no intention of actually fucking her, but merely wanted information. Last night she had sucked him off - that being the closest he would let her get - but it had taken him almost three times as long to get hard and come as any time before. Today, he was forcing himself to contemplate touching her and getting her off. He was hoping that it would yield the information he was seeking though.

He had practically shut off all knowledge of his right and left hands and thanked Merlin for the Weasley twins' invention of invisible, non-feeling gloves which he had also placed on his hands. Pansy was moaning slightly and he could tell that she rarely got close to an orgasm with other men. He was whispering quietly, "So how does that feel Pansy? Do you like my fingers in you, giving you pleasure others could only attempt at. Is this what the Dark Lord does with you? Is that why you are in favor? Or out of it, as it were?"

Her eyes flashed and she panted, "Out of favor? Ha! I would hardly need to sell myself like that tramp Lestrange to gain his favor." Draco forced himself to ignore her comment and continued his ministrations as she wheezed, "I am one of His favorites and you know it. Not only do I never have to raid or actually see the filthy Mudbloods out there, He has entrusted me with His security measures for the 'Outing.' Oh Drakieeee that feels wonderfuuuul." She crooned and he attempted to hold back the bile in his throat.

He murmured, "The 'Outing' you say. That's not so hard. Merely a bunch of Death Eaters eating in the restaurant, right?"

She snorted and moaned as her head was flung back, "Hard … ly. He wants three troupes out … in the streets … oh gods! Then, there will … be … Merlin! … the Inner Circle in the restaurant … with four troupes patrolling … Drakieee … the last … three troupes … will be at … Headquarters with the werewolves. Yes, yes, yes, yes Drakieeeeeee." With that she slumped over in a faint and Draco rushed to the bathroom to throw up. When he came back out, Pansy was still on the bed, fast asleep. He left a quick note, saying he had a raid to attend to and flew out of the room.

He couldn't feel V any more at any level and was rather worried. He apparated to the Lestrange Manor from the Parkinson House and practically sprinted to V's room.

He had cut himself off from her, knowing that he was overly emotional about her and that he would have to do something with Pansy. He hoped that if she was already mad at him for ignoring her, perhaps Pansy wouldn't be as bad. He remembered watching her after the meeting …

(**Flashback**)

He regarded the sleek black dragon flying off into the sky, the slow flapping of wings belying the sadness and weariness of the inner-witch, from within the shadows of the hut.

He watched as she flew towards Hogwarts, gliding in the clear night sky. He envied her the freedom to do so. His animagus was well known and he wasn't at liberty to fly in public areas anymore. He had to stay content with the manor's lawns.

He could feel the weariness and anxiety rolling off the woman above him in waves. He had noticed even as he had insulted her earlier that her eyes were beginning to lose their luster and become somewhat harder and darker.

He knew that she was losing the fight against her inner goodness and that she was forced to harden herself even beyond what she had in Asia. _It's one thing to be taught and trained what to do. Its another to be forced into situations where you ultimately want to care, and are forced to retreat into those foreign teachings and trainings._

He too had been having trouble retaining his self control. He knew he had become weaker since he had been home. He was becoming increasingly emotional. _Hell, I'm standing outside watching the girl I'm fucking … pathetic. What would my Masters say? I'm losing control of my self due to a distraction._ He punched the tree next to him in rage.

His inner battle wore on, _but what a distraction! She's so amazing when she takes control like she did tonight. And before with Ginny … gods, it was like she got off on the revenge._

He growled and rubbed his now aching fist. _Yes, but she is a distraction. You need to do what you must. She gets in the way of that. Before she came along you knew what your ideals were and you were prepared to kill for them! Now she talks of 'compromise' and 'peace,' _an inner voice sneered at him, _and you go right along like a good little puppy dog._

_But she has a point, _he argued. _Ultimately if this gives me more power, then why not?__ She is right …the Dark Lord is insane. Plus he wants her. She. Is. Mine._

He shook his head firmly and glanced back up at the sky in hopes of a last glance at the female dragon, but she had disappeared into the night.

(**End Flashback**)

As he arrived at the door, he slowed himself down to an even pace, stifling his breathing. However, it picked right back up as the door opened to a frenzy of activity.

He saw a flurry of House Elves popping in and out of the room, while Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood at the foot of the bed holding each others hands. He caught their eyes and asked quietly, "What's wrong?"

He could now feel a faint tremor of V in his consciousness, but couldn't understand why her emotions and thoughts weren't there.

Bella answered wearily, "I was bringing her some soup, since she had a migraine all last night and today; but as I brought the tray in, she whimpered like a hurt puppy and then passed out. She has been unconscious ever since and no one can revive her!" She clutched her husband's hand firmly.

Draco sighed heavily, knowing that it was most likely his fault. He reached out his own mind and pushed at her dormant thoughts. _V, wake up babe. Come on, you can do it. You don't need to do this. I'm right here._ He could feel her thoughts beginning to swirl and pulled his mind back slightly. Her emotions were beginning to flood his mind and her eyes shot open. She turned her head at him and practically growled.

Without even looking at her parents, she said, "I would advise you leave. Mother, I will speak with you later; but I'm sure neither of you want to witness this."

Draco watched her parents practically fly out the door and blocked the urge to gulp. V's hair was tangled and bushy, swirling around her head. Her eyes were blazing. "V…"

She growled again, and he was sure that had she been in dragon form, she would have breathed fire. "Don't you dare 'V' me. You cheating little ferret!" He felt his face flush and anger begin to rise.

She continued in a husky, furious voice, "You think. I. Wanted. To. Faint?! Damn you and your selfishness. The hell I would ever want to attract attention from a scum like you. Pansy Fucking Parkinson?! At least pick a girl who hasn't ridden every friggen man in Voldemort's ranks."

He snarled at her, "Me, selfish?! You hypocrite! All you ever think about is your damned self and your bloody mission! Am I ever included in your thoughts?! Noooo little Miss Know-it-all can do it all by herself."

He sneered, "You're just ashamed that you can't handle a little pain. Well let me tell you Miss Lestrange, I feel the same damned thing every time you pay a 'visit' to the Dark Lord! So don't even try to gain my pity. I have none for you. And next time, get the facts before accusing someone of something." He turned to walk out the door.

She jumped out of bed, stalked up to him and turned him around. He thought she was going to slap him, but instead he was hit with the most intense migraine and general pain he had ever felt in his life. She sneered, "You feel nothing compared to what I go through. I would never, ever, do anything beyond semi-kiss the Dark Lord. If you really knew me, you would have known that too."

Draco was on his knees at this point, the pain almost too much for him to think, "V … please … gods."

She waved her hand again and the pain receded. She walked back to her window and stood with her back facing him. He stood up shakily and said quietly, "V … I didn't know …"

She murmured so quietly he could barely hear, "Of course you didn't … but that doesn't change that it happened. Please go away Draco. I would like to be alone."

He nodded at her back and opened the door. He said quietly as he pulled the door closed after him, "I got the security measures." He heard a cracked laugh as the door clicked and could feel the waves of sadness that were washing over the young woman inside the room. He heard a broken sob in his own mind, and pushed it to the back.

He had certain people to round up and alert.

Inside the room, V was cackling hysterically. _He got the security measures. Hahahahaha. Well whoop-de-fuckin-doo. _She began to pace frantically, her strength coming back quickly. She could feel her magic seeping out and made no move to reign it back in.

She summoned tight black leather pants with high-heeled boots overlapping to the knee. She buttoned up her white pirate shirt and placed her black corset over it. She pulled her hair into a tight pony-tail. She was still laughing slightly maniacally. She stalked out of the room, the door crashing as it was flung open into the outer wall.

She knew her eyes were blazing and that she was visibly crackling with power. _It's time to take some people down._ She strode into the main hall and apparated away with a crack.

She arrived just in time to see Amycus Carrow of her little group looking around anxiously and motioning for Ginny Weasley to follow. She narrowed her eyes, _Looks like some weeding needs to be done. I knew I shouldn't have taken them in after the tower thing._ She followed the two, slipping in and out of the shadows as they hurried down the hall.

She was able to just slip into the room they had rushed into before the door swung shut and locked of its own accord. The two had their backs turned to her and she crept along the wall into a darkened area of the room.

It seemed to be one of the parlours within the house, situated with a lovely cherry, china cabinet and a few antique chairs and love seat. The two sat in opposing chairs and V watched closely.

Ginny began saying, "So what is this about a new group?"

Amycus looked around before answering, "It's a coalition of Order and Death Eaters. You're whole family is in it."

Ginny grumbled, "Of course they are. And I'll bet I'm target number one?"

He looked at her scornfully, "Hardly, the Order doesn't know that you're even a spy. You think the Dark Lord didn't ensure that the twins wouldn't be able to divulge anything other than what He wanted them to?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't sure. I know that they are being unusually quiet about the whole thing. They haven't said or done anything to me yet, even while I've been in their troupe."

He sneered, "As touching as that is, I thought you would find the organizers of this group particularly interesting."

Both Ginny and V straightened; Ginny nodded quickly and V knew she had to make a move.

Without alerting them to her presence she levitated them and began spinning Ginny like a top. She turned to Amycus and whispered across the room, "Traitor." She felt her magic pulsing once more and let it begin to flow freely. She needed an outlet and if this was the casualty, she found she could live with that.

The man in the air began to swell and spin slightly. He was being cut into shreds, even while breaking into boils. His eyes were popping and his mouth was opened in a silent scream. With a particularly large pulse she let him down to the ground, his body oozing slightly as though he had lost all his bones – _which incidentally he has_. _And won't be able to regrow them for a while._

She glanced to Ginny who was still spinning in the air, neck flopping. V swished her hand and the other woman stopped immediately. V let her fall to the ground in a thump, knowing that at least a few bones and joints would be out of place. She cast a quick series of spells including a memory remover, a fog charm, and a large blast to the middle of the room to make sure it looked like they had been messing with Dark Materials.

She crept out the room silently, ensuring that they would not notice her and called a House-Elf once the door was shut. She said calmly, "I believe that the inhabitants of the room encountered a rather nasty set of curses on a Dark Object … they may need help." The House-Elf nodded and V winked at it, "But do take your time. I shouldn't like to hurry you away from a previous job."

She then flounced down the hallway, anger abated, _for now._


	21. The Promenade

**Chapter 21:**

V stood in front of her mirror. She was casting protections spells on almost every inch of cloth that belonged to the dress, _not that there is much_.

A box had appeared that morning with a note, "Wear this for me. – _DL_." Inside had been what V originally thought were individual gauze handkerchiefs. Once she had pulled what appeared to be shoulder straps out though, the kerchiefs hung, overlapping each other in the shape of a dress that came down to about mid-thigh.

She rotated in front of the mirror, checking the silver and green kerchiefs for gaps. They were extremely sheer and she couldn't wear any undergarments with it. The only thing that kept her from being completely bare was the fact that the kerchiefs overlapped and the dress was in a 'flapper' style.

She felt highly uncomfortable. Her make-up was light and she left her hair down, hoping for any and all coverage possible. She transfigured her standard black collar into a silver bicep armband, and placed her potions and wand minimized on that.

She wore silver sandal flats with diamonds glinting off the straps. She knew she was going to freeze and summoned her white fur cloak out of the closet. She began casting warming spells on the dress as well and sighed in relief.

She walked into her sitting room and took another sip of the green tea she had begged for. She could feel her nerves relaxing slightly and began to focus on the tasks ahead for the night. _I can do this._ She heard a slight rap on the door and knew it was her escort to take her down to the hall where she would meet the Dark Lord.

She grabbed her fur cloak and walked slowly to the door.

She opened it to see Draco in his finery. They hadn't spoken more than five words to each other since their fight four days ago. She refused to look him over, but didn't miss the glare he sent at her dress. She knew it was entirely too revealing, but couldn't do much about it.

He took her cloak from her and helped her shrug it on. She tensed under his warm fingertips and cursed herself for not having control. She murmured, "Is Harry in position?"

He answered shortly, "Yes."

"Did the Order members get my portkeys?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to answer all my questions in only monosyllables?"

"Ye …" he raised an eyebrow at her. "So you want to talk now? Now, while you're dressed the part of Voldemort's whore?"

She glared at him, "It's not as though I wanted to wear this … this scrap! He sent it."

"Well, Merlin forbid my critique then." He said sarcastically and began to lead her down to the foyer.

They were both silent as they walked the halls, but as they neared the stairs, V slowed her steps. She glanced at Draco with a hint of fear in her eyes, "This is it, isn't it? We make it or break it tonight," she shuddered.

He pulled her back into the shadows roughly and said harshly, "Don't pull out now, V. We've worked too hard to get here; too many months of planning and spewing lies." His eyes were blazing and he was barely an inch away from her face. "It ends tonight."

He took one look into her emotional eyes and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. He rejoiced at the feel of her velvet lips beneath his once more. He felt her melt slightly against him and wrapped his arms around her barely clothed back, bringing her closer.

She felt his tongue rub against her lower lip, seeking entrance and she opened her mouth in a small moan. The moment his tongue rubbed against her own she felt as though she had found her balance. The balance her animagi had mentioned all those years ago - the balance she had been searching for. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wove her fingers into his hair. She clutched his mouth to her own and softly scraped her teeth along his tongue.

He groaned softly and thrust a leg between hers, pinning her to the wall. His hands came around to her front and fondled her breasts through the sheer fabric. She was losing the ability to stand and thrust her hips against his rock-hard thigh. One of her hands was digging into his shoulder, while the other seemed ready to scalp him if he were to stop.

He slowly moved his mouth from her own to her cheek, the shell of her ear, the pulsing spot on her neck, and then the hollow between her shoulder and neck. He lapped at her soft skin as she rested her head against the wall and whimpered quietly.

Each was aware of their Lord's presence down the stairs and it only excited them more. Draco took one hand and slowly slid it up her thighs, caressing her moist folds. The other hand caressed her left breast while he took the right nipple into his mouth through the silky fabric. The feel of his mouth through the wet fabric on her already painfully hard nipple caused her to convulse slightly and rub against the hand that was teasing her below.

She rocked against his palm, feeling his own arousal against her hip. She took her hand from his shoulder and moved it to his trousers, unbuttoning the waist and unzipping quickly. She tugged his pants and boxers down over his pulsing cock and grasped it in her hand. He almost bit down on her nipple in pleasure. He traded breasts and began to work the other one furiously as he slipped one then two fingers into her soft core.

She was whimpering and he was stifling groans. She was pumping his cock hard and fast as she played with his balls lightly. He had managed three fingers into her and was caressing her clit with his thumb. He could practically smell her arousal coating his fingers and at her half-moaned plea of "Dracooo," he pulled her hand away, thrust her skirt up, hooked her legs around his waist, and pushed into her against the wall.

Her head bumped against the cold stone as she felt him slide into her up to the hilt. Her eyes opened wide in the pleasure and caught his deep grey eyes staring at her face.

They maintained eye contact as he pulled out and thrust back in slowly at first and then quickened. He ground his hips in little circles as he thrust into her, making sure to hit all of her sensitive areas. She was arching against the wall, attempting to take him even deeper into her, wanting to keep the oneness she felt for as long as possible. She was whining softly and Draco was grunting. Their eyes never left the others.

As Draco growled out, "Mine" he felt her begin to clench around him and thrust deeply into her one last time, both feeling his seed pulse into her. She whimpered "Yours" just as she fell over the edge; feeling him come within her pushing her the last bit.

They both stayed there, her head on his shoulder, him still deep within her for a few moments. Then, as though by mutual consent, she unwrapped herself from him and he slid out of her, helping her drop her legs to the ground. They each cleaned their clothes and set them aright. She cast a dual _Scourgify_ hoping that it would be enough to dispel the smell of sex and arousal that hung around them. She felt her thighs and dress dry, as the layout of the kerchiefs straightened out.

Draco tucked himself back in, retied his hair into its ponytail, and straightened out his jacked. He turned to V and said softly, "Now we're ready."

He offered the crook of his arm, which she took, and they walked to and down the stairs. As the Dark Lord came into view, he said once more, "It ends tonight." She nodded very slightly and left his arm to curtsy to the waiting Dark Lord.

She barely heard the flimsy compliments the Dark Lord was spewing at her and simply nodded at him when he asked if she was ready to depart. She couldn't keep her mind off of the last wisp of thought that she caught in Draco's mind, just before he shut it off from the Dark Lord. As she prepared to side-apparate with her Lord, she marveled on Draco's whisper of a thought, _Goodbye, my love._


	22. The Culmination Point

**Chapter 22:**

The group arrived at a restaurant V knew to be just off of Regent Street. She was surprised at the Dark Lord's choice of such a busy area, but also knew that they were less likely to be seen that way. _Hog's Head fiasco anyone?_

She turned to the Dark Lord as they approached the restaurant front and said quietly, "I know I haven't said it before, but I wanted to say thank you. I know how hard this all was." She made sure to squeeze His arm lightly as He escorted her inside.

He replied even more softly, "You will come to realize, V, that I would do quite a lot for you."

She ducked her head as he took her cloak from her shoulders to give it to the maitre-d, a lower rank Death Eater she had never gotten to know. She shivered as the cold air hit her practically naked body and thanked Merlin for the band aids she had used to cover her nipples. _If I didn't know that it was Harry's job to kill Voldemort, dammit, I would do it right now. Stupid, damn, bloody, thin dress. Who the hell would come up with this anyways?!_

The Dark Lord leaned down to her after her third involuntary shudder, as they walked through a dimly lit hallway towards the restaurant, and said, "Cold my dear? I'm sure I could do something to … say, warm you up?"

_I won't spit on him, I won't choke him, and I will wait until the time is right!_

"Nnno my Lord. I simply love the feel of this dress against my skin." She forced a grin.

He nodded and straightened up, saying, "I'm glad, I had Miss Parkinson come up with it for you."

_Oh just another reason to kill that bitch,_ V thought grimly. She took in the restaurant as the main room came into view and had to fight back a giggle. All of the Inner Circle were there, sitting at separate tables for two, three or four depending on their faithfulness. The Parkinsons were there with their daughter who was shooting envious looks at a table across the room seating Lucius Malfoy, his son and his date, Ginevra Weasley.

Voldemort followed her line of sight to the slightly pouting Weasley and said, "You did well with her. I think, however, that she goes soft in Draco's hands. Perhaps they have an understanding?"

V looked up at the Dark Lord as he held her chair out for her and said softly, "Perhaps. Malfoy and I speak only of what we must my Lord. It keeps our missions clean and simple. Plus, I can not imagine an interest in any normal man my Lord, so perhaps I am a poor judge." She slid her hand lightly over his own as she sat and noticed his eyes follow her cleavage down. She bit back bile and repeated her mantra, _It__ ends tonight, it ends tonight, it ends tonight._

Her table with the Dark Lord sat on an upper level, overlooking the rest. She glanced about for where Harry might be hiding, but couldn't place his individual aura out of the crowded restaurant. She hoped that he had a decent angle and would not hesitate too much that night.

Voldemort ordered them both a glass of Chianti and they sat talking over the Inner Circle and the family relationships. "My dear, I think you are one of the only purebloods who isn't fully related to most of this room," commented Voldemort after V had pointed out her own parents sharing an appetizer of tomatoes and mozzarella.

She nodded, "Indeed, I think that it may also be the reason the women are so stand-offish. They fear me because they have no hold over me. I come from purer blood than most of them can even attest to, and my parents are two of the most powerful people in our world." She nearly screamed when she felt a hand slide onto her leg. She shot Voldemort a surprised glance to see him staring at her with insane eyes.

"And what of my influence? Do they not fear you because of my connection to you?" His hand began rubbing circles on her flesh. "Shall I warm you up a bit, little one?" He said, in what she guessed he thought was a husky voice.

She controlled her urge to slap His hand away and pull her thigh out of his reach. Instead, she smirked slightly and said, "Oh they fear you, but I think they don't quite believe we are serious."

She knew she had chosen the right words when His hand stilled and His eyes shot over the crowd below. She watched with a sneer on her face as the two women at the Bulstrode table, the two at the Parkinson table, the one at the Malfoy table, and various other females across the room flinch and clench their left forearms. All eyes flew to the table overlooking them as Voldemort took V's hand in His own and laid it on the table. He scowled at the room and muttered to her, "That should keep them hushed."

She raised an eyebrow and said simply, "If you say so my Lord. I'm glad you have control over such vicious and curious creatures."

He was interrupted in His response by their appetizer of calamari being laid on the table, by none other than Fred Weasley. She quickly loaded her plate, hoping that if her hands and mouth were kept busy, the Dark Lord wouldn't bother her too much.

V was ready to jump out of her skin and never return by the end of the main course. She had of course enjoyed her simple filet mignon, but the fact that the Dark Lord was literally pawing her everywhere He could, made her want to throw up everything she'd eaten in the past week.

She was debating the pros and cons of escaping to the bathroom and having to deal with every other female in the room following her, when two flutes of Champaign were set down on her table. She heard the room below hush and watched in slight shock as Voldemort scooted back his chair and bowed to her.

"Veronique Lestrange, you have turned our small world upside down with your skill at magic, your passion for battle and your cunning in tricky situations. You have personally turned my head so that I no longer see the world in simple black and white, but in shades of green and silver," he fingered her dress as he said the last bit and she heard twitters below her. "Veronique Lestrange, become my wife, my Queen and help me take our Dark side to new heights." He held out a small ring box, a huge diamond set on a simple white-gold ring lay on the bed of velvet.

She noted the lack of a question in His little speech and placed her hand by her heart. She looked down to see Draco staring at a spot near the kitchens, nodding his head slightly. Taking a deep breath, she said, "My Lord, I know not how to express my emotions at this unexpected …" A spell came flying through the air, missing Voldemort by merely an inch and bypassing V.

Voldemort glanced over his shoulder, cast a protection spell around the two and said quickly, "My dear, now is not the time for niceties. An answer would be lovely as I need to organize my troupes."

She growled at Harry's poor aim and said loudly, so that she could be heard over the gasps and loud yelling below, "My Lord, I have just the answer you've been waiting for," she stood gracefully. Taking a step towards him, she suddenly swung her foot back and the brought it forwards with a sickening thump as it made contact with his crotch. The Dark Lord crumpled quickly and V cast an immobilizing spell on him, saying as His eyes narrowed at her, "all your miserable life, you great Snakey-Git."

She felt a few spells whiz towards her and spun to deflect them off. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and only hoped that it was Harry. Suddenly a figure materialized beside her and said sheepishly, "Guess I missed."

She growled "Damn right you did. Now get to it, He's bound … never mind." She watched Voldemort stand up, wand drawn at both her and Harry. She grinned unabashedly at the Dark Lord, "You know you should check references, My Lord."

She mocked Him further, "I did in fact go to Hogwarts, but I was never in Slytherin. I do believe the Hat's words were 'GRYFFINDOR!'" As she yelled the last in imitation, she waved her hand at her clothing, changing it to her leather bandeau top and pants, now lined with red and gold. She shot a spell at the stunned insane creature in front of her. He barely threw it off when Harry cast another at Him from a little ways away.

He snarled at her, "I'll deal with you later, you traitor" he threw a tunnel of fire towards her and she quickly changed into her phoenix form to fly out of the way. Voldemort frowned at her, dismissed her as another shot came towards her from below – forcing her to dive and spin, and turned to Harry, "Potter, you're even less intelligent than I thought, coming here like this."

He flicked his wand right as Harry shot a spell of his own and the two connected, much as Harry had described from years before. V felt some of her tail feathers singe and flew down to V watched the scene in shock from above, but did another roll in the air as a water charm splashed towards her. She flew to the head of the stairs, just behind Harry's back and began hexing the Death Eaters attempting to climb up.

She could see sporadic fights out across the room and soon heard popping sounds to signify the appearance of the Order. She could only make out spells being cast as the Death Eaters quickly transfigured themselves into their signature robes. She watched Draco and the others of her group do the same and knew that it would cause fabulous, general confusion later. She winced as she was caught off guard by a Stinging Hex and pulled her samurai sword out to sever the neck partially off the offending Death Eater.

She turned to check on the battle behind her and heard Harry and Voldemort behind her trading insults. "Potter, you haven't changed much; you still fight like a boy."

Harry laughed harshly, "Is that really the best you can do Tom?" He batted his eyes mockingly and shot another few spells in quick succession across the room while throwing off a Crucio. "You insult my power? You take away my girlfriend, divide your soul, and have every minion on the lookout for me; am I really going to think you don't fear me? You're weaker than I thought Riddle."

Voldemort snarled, "She was a whore, your girlfriend, I didn't have to take her away – she came. Don't get so cocky Potter, you will die for it."

"You know, I'm not so sure of that anymore. You couldn't even tell that your precious Miss Lestrange was the former Muggleborn Gryffindor you hated so much," Harry shot back.

He grinned as he saw something slither up behind the insane wizard, heard Voldemort hiss, "Get the boy!" and watched as the snake nodded slightly.

Harry took advantage of Voldemort's distraction and shot a Slicing Hex at His wand arm. Voldemort let out a scream and quickly summoned His wand with His other hand, stumbling slightly.

Harry smirked and walked slowly towards the insane wizard. He said in a deathly voice, "or that your snake is a fake." He watched Voldemort's eyes widen and he hissed to the snake, "Show your true self - attack!" The snake turned quickly and struck at Voldemort's legs numerous times.

Harry stalked towards the now shocked wizard, easily deflecting any spells Voldemort managed to send. "You're finished Tom. Do you feel the poison coursing through your veins?" He pulled out Godric Gryffindor's sword from an invisible scabbard and raised it high above his head.

Meanwhile, V had been having a grand time changing into her various animagi. She had taken out four at once while in her lioness form and was able to sneak up behind another five using her fox form. After ensuring the Order members were holding their own down below, she transformed into her phoenix form and flew up to where Harry was poised with the Dark Lord.

As she perched on the banister, she heard a scream from the level below and turned to see the four Weasley men converged around one shaking Death Eater. She smirked, _Looks like they found the spy!_

She heard a gasp behind her and whipped her head back around, only to watch in horror as Voldemort thrust a knife into Harry's back, just as the younger man thrust the sword into the Dark Lord's chest. After watching Harry fall to the ground, she quickly cast a stasis spell on him to ensure he wouldn't get any worse before Madame Pomfrey could tend to him.

She stalked quickly over to the Dark Lord and bent down to look in His red snake eyes. She heard Him rasping for breath and knew He wouldn't last long. She leaned and whispered in His ear, "I was never innocent you know. I've been with Draco since before I was even introduced to you." His eyes shot to her own. "I even fucked him in the hall while you were waiting below tonight," she smirked, "and you didn't even notice."

His eyes shot wide open and he gave a last deep shuddering breath before his life force stopped completely, the snake's venom, different than the one he was reborn with, finally taking over his body.

V closed her eyes tightly for a moment. Then she moved quickly, portkeying Harry to the Hogwarts' Infirmary, transfiguring the Dark Lord into a toothpick, and pocketing it. She walked swiftly down the stairs and saw that most Death Eaters were in cages by then, although the floor was littered with a number of them. She didn't see any of the Weasley's and assumed they were taking care of their family problem. She saw her mother and father dueling with Alecto and Amycus off to the side and moved to join them.

Spells, however, were sent her way by another masked figure who had just taken down Dawlish and she swiftly gave him her attention. She shot a stunning spell with her wand while she sent a revealing charm with her other hand. The Death Eater was able to deflect the first, but not the second. She saw Dolohov as his hood was thrown off and snarled. She sent a series of hexes until she saw him collapse on the floor, unconscious. She conjured up a cage for him and looked around the room once more.

Her mother and father were the only alive ones left. She spotted a few dead Order members, but wasn't able to identify them. Her parents began portkeying the caged Death Eaters to the Ministry, while she placed all the dead in a group and portkeyed them out as well. She caught up to the Order members outside who had just taken down the last of the patrolling Death Eaters and motioned them inside to take care of all the wounded.

She walked up to her parents and said brusquely, "Let's go," and all three apparated to the Malfoy estate where Voldemort had held his headquarters.

The fight was still raging there and the three jumped in quickly. V was flinging hexes and curses right and left, using her skill of stealth to avoid notice in the evening darkness. She managed to make her way into the house, leaving her parents and a few others to deal with the decreasing chaos outside.

She stepped into the main hall and found that the main fight was happening within the house itself. The last of the Death Eaters crouched behind various objects of the sitting room, while the rebels and members of the Order rained spells on them from the balcony above.

She sighed and conjured up a few cages, banishing the unaware Death Eaters into them as they attempted to fend off the other oncoming spells. The members on the balcony gave a great whoop and charged down to finish the last few who had escaped V. She motioned to Lupin, Tonks and Moody for them to hurry outside and help the other aurors and Shacklebolt, who she had saved earlier from a rather nasty cutting curse which only took off a bit of her hair as she lunged in front of him.

She caught a flash of light from the back lawn and transformed into her fox form. She padded out the door and spotted Draco, along with Blaise, encircled by Parkinson Sr., the four Crabbes and Goyles, the younger Nott and Marcus Flint. V watched from the shadows as the two in the middle fought back to back.

She transformed and sent a few stray hexes, taking down Goyle Sr. while Draco took down the younger Crabbe. Nott and Goyle Jr. soon followed the other two and V was fairly sure she had gone unnoticed. She began to slip from shadow to shadow watching as Blaise took out Crabbe Sr, but then crumple as Flint hit him with a purple hex V recognized rather well from her 5th year. She looked over and realised in horror that Draco hadn't registered Blaise's collapse and therefore his imminent danger, in concern to the quickly approaching Flint.

She knew if she attempted to mentally contact Draco he would be thrown off of his furious duel with the older Parkinson, so she began to quickly head towards the duel. She was attempting to put barriers between Flint, who had been brought out a ways by Blaise, and Draco who was still battling fiercely with the enraged elder man. She couldn't get a decent enough read on Flint to shoot a hex at him, but knew he was headed back towards the duel.

Just as V saw Draco cast a particularly nasty hex, she saw Flint fire a spell at him. She didn't think for a moment and launched herself towards Draco, watching as Parkinson crumpled to the ground.

Draco turned with a shocked look and Flint appeared out of the shadows. She cast the killing curse at the far Death Eater just as she was hit by his spell. Complete blackness surrounded heard as she heard Draco's gasped, "No!" and a muffled thump beyond her.


	23. The Spoils of War

**Chapter 23:**

Hermione felt like she was drifting on the open sea. She couldn't make out anything due to her closed eyes, but the warmth she felt seemed like the sun as she rocked on the waves. As the rhythm continued and she reluctantly regained consciousness, the floating feeling slowly slipped away as soon as she felt a mattress beneath her and warm blankets covering her.

She attempted to open her eyes but felt them bound shut and frowned. She moved to sit up, but whimpered at the effort and sunk back down quickly. Everything in her body hurt, now that she paid attention to it. A voice nearby snorted and she wiggled her fingers in the direction of the sound. She heard an "oomph" and grinned.

A familiar voice said, "Really V, was that necessary?" She sensed her father's presence and recognized Lucius Malfoy's as well.

"Yes it was. Tell Lucius not to laugh without a warning; I might have passed out again due to shock. Now explain to me why I can't open my eyes and why I feel like I got hit by a bloody train."

She felt a shock of remembrance run through her and before anyone could answer her first statement, she questioned, "Is everyone ok? Who did we lose? Who's missing? How's Harry? Where's Draco? … Oh my god Father, I didn't …?" She was working herself into a frenzy.

She felt a soothing hand cover hers and a calm reply of, "No, darling you didn't. You will be fine; you were hit by a conjunctivitis curse which has caused you to lose your sight for a fair amount of time. Madame Pomfrey also said that the assortment of hexes and curses you had been subjected to overtaxed your pain tolerance, and you should be resting the next few months." She huffed at him and he grinned.

"Aaaand?"

"And what dear?" He dodged a slap, "Fine. Harry will recover, but lost a lot of strength due to the Dark Lord's death. The Ministry is having a field day with the Death Eaters and Draco left your side for the first time a little bit ago to take your mother up to bed. You were out for," he paused," about three days, 5 hours, 10 minutes, and 57 seconds to be exact."

She growled at him slightly and he laughed, "I'm … we're dealing with the Ministry. We're doing well, V. You'd be proud of what the Order and we have accomplished."

She nodded, "And you and mother made it out ok?"

She heard him sigh slightly, "I did just fine. Your mother is not the witch she used to be and she was hit during the fight by the Longbottom boy." He growled and Hermione waited, "the boy cast a Crucio on her, but was interrupted when a stray spell hit him and he fell."

She sighed and nodded, then yawned, "I think I need a naa…" She drifted back into the comfortable floating feeling.

She awoke a few hours later, the same darkness surrounding her. Her eyes were freed now, but the darkness didn't change. She sensed Draco's presence next to her, but judged him to be asleep by his deep and even breathing.

She was so thankful that he, her family, Harry, had made it out alive; but there were so many others that she didn't know anything about. She wondered about Tonks and Lupin or Moody and the Weasleys. She cursed herself for being so weak and stuck in a bed unable to see. If only she could move around and make herself useful.

A thought slipped into her active mind, _You__ know darling, it wouldn't hurt to just be cared for, for a few days at least. It would save me a lot of worrying. What you did was so stupid! Why on earth would you ever jump in front of me like that, V?!_

She heard Draco rustling around next to her and felt his hands caressing her damp cheeks.

She hadn't realised she was crying. _You honestly don't know? I couldn't let you go like that Draco! I didn't even think. One moment I was watching it all happen, letting you fight and the next I was intercepting something I knew might kill you._

A cold hand clutched her wrist tightly and she heard a something akin to a hiss come out of his mouth, _But__ you could have died too! V, I couldn't have done it without you, and I'm touched that you care enough about me to jump in front of an unknown curse, but I would. Not. Have. Lived. If you had died that night._

She ran her hand softly over his face, trying to memorize its texture and outline. She felt his body quiver and the wetness on his cheeks. _Draco, I think 'care' is a bit of a mis-nomer. _He stiffened._ I more than care. Dammit, I love you, you prat. I wouldn't have been out of my mind with worry the whole battle if I only 'cared!' Can't you see that?! And we thought I was the blind one._

He gave a dry chuckle, _You__ love me?_

_How can you even ask? Everything I did was so we could be together. I pulled you and your father away in an elaborate scheme that did not have to happen. I knew he meant more to you than the world. I know I can't compete with many of the other gorgeous witches out there, but Draco I love you more than life, magic, hell even my books._ She turned her face towards his own and searched with her hands, guiding his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

_Your books, huh.__ I guess that means that if I told you, that you make my world spin on a different axis, I would have no foundation without you in my life, and I love you from the bottom of my very screwed up heart, that you wouldn't hit me?_

She nibbled his lip lightly and thought back, _No, I doubt that I would hit you if you were to say that._

He licked her lips and thought, _Well good to know then, glad I asked._

She giggled and smacked his hand lightly, _You__ git!_

They sat there, in the darkness, thinking over how the battle had gone and who the war had claimed. All of the Weasleys had come out unscathed, except for Ginny, who had been found outside of the Ministry raving like a lunatic about "bat-bogeys" and a "stark white room."

Hermione had a feeling the boys took some of her muggle forms of torture to heart. Ginny Weasley was institutionalized and would be for a long time.

The Order had lost few of its older members; most of its casualties were younger recruits who had not been ready. Most of the Death Eaters had been rounded up, but there were still rumors of vagabonds leaving the country to settle and seethe in far-away lands. Hermione wasn't too worried about them quite yet. She knew that in time, they would be brought to justice, whether human or natural, it didn't really matter.

The two stayed up until the sun rose, Draco sharing thoughts of the beautiful sunset, until Hermione could almost see it through his eyes.

Two months later showed a still mostly blind V, cane in hand, making her way to the Minister's office. She was a well-known figure in the Ministry and most knew to stay out of her way for fear of a sharp tap with her walking cane. Rumors were that Lucius Malfoy, her fiancée's father, had taught her the use of a cane himself. _Somehow_, they mused, _she always manages to know where we are._

She burst into the Minister's office, barely nodding to the smirking Undersecretary Susan Bones, and said in a deathly calm voice, "What in Hecate's name do you think you're doing Kingsley?! I will not stand for it! You've heard my testimony and Harry's for each and every one of the rebel Death Eater's that you plan on 'questioning.' They. Are. Innocent."

The Minister stood and attempted to interrupt, "Miss Lestrange, …"

"Don't you even try that on me! I saved your arse Shacklebolt; don't make me regret it. Without them you wouldn't even be alive! Give up the mad hunt and let us be at peace! Pay some of this attention to the new bills being passed in the Wizengamut each day. Get the people to participate!" She paused to catch her breath and calm her swirling hair.

She heard the Minister sigh and respond quietly, "Alright 'Mi. I'll stop the Aurors today."

She bowed her head slightly and walked back out the door, saying loudly, "Stop smirking Malfoy or you get no dinner from me!" She heard Kingsley's deep booming laugh and walked back to the Apparition Hall.

A few hours later, she was swaying to the music, working in her study by dictating a new idea to her quill and parchment, when she felt two strong arms encircle her waist. She grinned and turned her face up for a kiss.

She felt Draco frown slightly, "How do you always bloody know?"

She giggled, "Because your right shoe squeaks slightly and you tap your fingers when you are waiting to talk."

He snorted and replied, "Hmm, I'll have to look into that. What are you working on now, love?" He pulled her into a light dance step, following the classical music that flowed through the room.

"Nothing really, just a few sketches of ideas." She laid her head on his shoulder and let him lead her completely - him knowing that it was practically her biggest show of faith, letting him lead her. "I heard you were successful at the Ministry today after I left you with the Minister - Susan flooed me up after I got home and gave me a summary," she said in respose to his raised eyebrows.

She rambled, "Did you hear that Susan is taking up with Blaise? And apparently Luna and Harry have been seen out in public, in a few rather intimate positions. I always thought her lightness would ease him up a little. Not that I approve, mind you, but there you are. Oh! The Weasley's invited us over to supper on Saturday, I think Molly's taken a bit of a shine to you and your father. Probably thinks you're underfed. Oh and darling did I mention I'm pregnant? Now, what would you like for me to whip up for tonight? It's just you and me."

Her only response was a loud thump as Draco hit the floor in a dead faint.


	24. It's Time

**Chapter 24:**

The quiet murmur of voices fluttered up the stairs and flowed through the large house. A young woman stood in the shadows on the balcony overlooking the crowd.

She had her eyes closed, but seemed to be concentrating on the group below. Her hair was in a sleek chignon with small white orange blossoms scattered through it and a thin gold band set like a coronet around the crown of her head. Her face was highlighted with golden toned light make up, her green eyes shining brightly from her deep gold eye make-up.

She had a thin silken robe wrapped around her and bare feet. A corset could be seen beneath the robe, but everything else was hidden by the voluminous silk. The cane in her hand was white with gold accents, and featured four animals playing along its stem. At the base of the cane, a gilded toothpick-like object was encased within the diamond point. The handle of the cane was a golden rose; in fact the same rose that had been presented to the lady during her fiancé's proposal.

After a few more moments of patient listening, she turned and walked back down the hallway towards an open doorway with both light and voices spilling out. She could hear the murmured conversation between two frenzied ladies and another gentleman.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!"

"We've looked everywhere for the darling, but she simply doesn't want to be found. You know how she is, love"

A third voice chimed in, "She'll come back when she's ready, as she always does. You two should stop worrying and go meet your guests. Let me deal with her."

"Molly, you're a saint, but I couldn't pass up helping my daughter this day. I never thought I would be able to, and oh dear, I'm going to cry again."

The young woman grinned outside the door and stepped through, saying quietly, "I suppose I ought to be getting ready?"

The three converged on her, all talking at once. She merely ignored them and walked over to where she knew her vanity was and turned to face them. "Are you simply going to talk at me or help me get this dress on?"

The voices stopped and she heard her father drawl, "Always the commanding one, aren't you? I suppose I shall go reassure your groom that you will be attending tonight." He bent and gave a light kiss on her cheek, saying quietly, "You look lovely my dear."

Once the man had gone, the other two women rushed up and spun her out of her robe and began tossing things about the room. Had she been able to see it, she would have seen the two women tossing garments across the room at each other. A garter flew across the room, passing the robe the young woman had just been wearing. A hoop skirt followed the garter and the young woman ducked reflexively when it came a bit too close to her head. "What the deuce are you two doing?! I don't think concussing the bride is part of the ritual!" She was rather impatient about all the hovering the two matrons were doing and simply wanted to put her dress on.

"Hush you," said her mother. "Let us do our jobs and stop fussing like a two year old."

The bride-to-be huffed and crossed her arms. The other woman laughed and said, "None of that frowning dearie, you'll get wrinkles! Now uncross those arms and step into this please. Oneee foot. Good. And now the other. Yes. Lovely. Oh that is such a nice silhouette. I do love a nice corset and hoop skirt. It's just so feminine, don't you agree Bella?"

The other woman stopped her ministrations across the room and glanced at the younger woman. "You know, I always hated them on myself. I was much more an empire type myself. But I think it suits her perfectly. I do like the old styles. Silly muggles with their pants and revealing clothes."

The young woman smirked, "You two should just be glad I'm going along with your old-fashioned ideas."

The red-haired woman tutted, "Hardly old-fashioned dear. It's tradition! The wizarding world has been wearing these styles since before even the muggles were."

The other one piped in, "I could simply throttle that woman's parents for letting you gain that horrible liking for muggle clothing. It simply doesn't suit you."

"Mother," the young woman said warningly as she raised her arms, "they aren't that bad, and you've seen me more often than not in traditional wizarding robes when I go out. I simply use the others for when I need more mobility. Now put this darned dress on me and don't you dare get my makeup on it!"

The other two women laughed and began to pull the underskirt over her head and down to her waist. They were pulling and tugging, constantly adjusting it until the young girl burst out in laughter. "You two! Just put the rest of the dress on for Merlin's sake. Then you can adjust the whole thing."

The two huffed at her and began to pull the dress on, placing her arms in the sleeves for her, so she could navigate the dress down. Once she managed to get her arms through the sleeves, she turned so the women could start doing up the buttons on her back. She grinned once they were done and moved to stand in front of the mirror. She waved her hand at the mirror and the image was transferred to her own thoughts. It was a deliciously complicated spell and concept that she had come up with a few weeks ago when frustrated with not knowing what she was wearing.

She saw a young woman in a satin bridal dress standing before her. The dress was akin to a Renaissance style with tight sleeves around the upper arm, but belled at the lower. They sported gold designs and dropped off the shoulder, in a line with her bodice. The gold detailing went in a circle around the bust and her back, and trailed down just the front of her bodice. The front of the skirt was simply a sleek white satin that fell in soft folds over her hoop skirt and when swished, showed a hint of the reverse gold side.

The back, however, sported a line of buttons from the top of the dress, just down to the swell of her backside. Just below the buttons, the skirt was gathered with a gold bow and golden flowers, the overskirt from the front splitting in the back revealing an underskirt of the same design as the bodice. It flowed out into a long and wide train of white satin and gold stitching, framed by the split skirt with an underside of gold turned out. She had on white mules with gold stitching as well, matching the overall theme of the dress. (**Dress: turned away from the mirror and walked back to her vanity, the steps well known to her. She grasped the golden garter that sat upon the surface and slid it up her bare legs. She had fought to not wear stockings, and in the end she had won. The gold garter was something her mother had worn on her wedding day, like her mother before her.**

**She had decided not to wear any jewelry aside from the golden engagement ring on her finger that glinted with an ever-changing diamond.**

**After touching her hair lightly and ensuring that the blossoms and hair were in their places, she murmured to the sniffling women, "Could I have my veil please?"**

**The two walked up behind her and slid off the gold band. They then placed a thin sheet of fine lace over her head. The veil was trimmed with gold and stopped at her chest in the front and the floor at her back. She had decided against a poofy, tulle concoction and went for a smoother style instead. The two women straightened it out and then replaced the golden band around her head, effectively keeping the veil in place.**

**They both stood back to take in the full effect and began sobbing. The young woman merely grinned and thought on the irony of the situation.**

**She was standing in front of Molly Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange, formerly sworn enemies who were now sobbing like babies over her. It was odd their relationship. Molly had taken pity on the extremely weakened Bella and had mothered her for so long that the two had formed some sort of bond. V knew that they avoided certain subjects, but was glad they were able to put aside their differences if only to be close to her. She knew Molly thought of her as another daughter and was deeply touched by it.**

**She thought of her absent foster parents, or really grandparents. They had left Britain about two weeks after she had divorced Harry and never looked back. She was slightly bothered that they were so easily rid of her, but also understood that they looked at her and her family as the reason her birth-mother had died.**

**She shrugged off the rather morbid thoughts and turned back to the scene at hand.**

**Luckily her father, Harry, Luna and Susan entered the room just as the two women were about to rush her and hug her. She had warily been backing away, not wanting them to wet her dress, sensing their overwrought states. The two men effectively stopped the women in their tracks and shooed them away to go fix their own make up.**

**V had gotten much closer to Luna and Susan over the months since the battle and had invited them to be her bridesmaids. It helped that their significant others would also be standing up for Draco, so the bridal party fit nicely. She heard the girls' soft "oohs" and "aahs" over her dress and grinned.**

**"Do I look alright?" She asked.**

**Harry came up to her and took her hands, "You look gorgeous love. And I think this time things will work out alright. The setting sure is different."**

**V grinned, "Yeah, but there really is nothing like going to the magistrate's office and dragging two people off the street." She acknowledged that most would think it odd her first husband being her second husband's groomsman, _but really what isn't odd about my life?_**

**Susan and Luna giggled, Luna saying dreamily, "You know, Harry, you could have borrowed one of our Snorcacks that Daddy found. They are wonderful helpers."**

**V stifled a laugh at what she knew would be Harry rolling his eyes slightly but looking at his girlfriend with a fond expression.**

**Susan couldn't stop her laugh, and had to go and sit down in order to calm herself. She said, "Well, I think you look right lovely in that dress. This is a proper wedding. That first one was a foolish idea between two friends that were certainly not meant for more."**

**Both Harry and V said at the same time, "So we found out. You could have said something sooner though." They all laughed a little and V marveled at how her life had changed over the course of a few years.**

**As Harry led Luna and Susan back out to the landing to wait for the ceremony to start, V began to reminisce about her past. She thought of her chance meeting of Draco at her parent's home and the miserable marriage to Harry.**

**She remembered her time with the twins fondly and the time with Harry and Ron before that with tears. She hadn't thought about Ron in a long while, feeling more comfortable with pushing him to the back of her mind. She wondered what he would think of her now, marrying Draco Malfoy of all people and daughter to the Lestranges. She could almost hear him say, _that git?! Well if he even tries to hurt you or doing some funny business, he'll be answering to me!_ She smiled sadly and blinked back a tear.**

**A low voice from a far corner of the room spoke out, "And why might the bride be crying on this supposedly happy day? Don't think on what you can't change, dear one, but accept what you have been given."**

**She nodded at her father and said simply, "I was only saying 'so long' to an old friend."**

**He patted her hand and placed her cane into her other, saying softly, "It's time."**

**She took a deep breath and stood, grasping her cane tightly. She took her father's arm and they walked out of her rooms. _Rooms that I will no longer truly use,_ she thought. She had wished that a little more time could be taken to say goodbye to her parent's house and the place that had been a true home for such a little time.**

**Once Draco had found out about her pregnancy, he had pushed up their wedding and had given her only 2 weeks to prepare for it. He had claimed that, "no child of his would be questioned on their family."**

**She had sighed at the time at his old-fashioned ideas, but was now rather glad that she could still wear her dress and not be showing. She was only about three months along, and knew that the proverbial baby bump would appear sooner than she would like.**

**She felt her father stop and sensed that they had reached the top of the stairs. She wished that she could see the area below, but knew that focusing on her lack of sight would only frustrate her on a day that she was supposed to be ecstatic. She held her head high as they began to descend the rounded staircase that led out to the lawn, where the ceremony was being held.**

**As they walked out onto the lawn she heard the murmurs of people's approval and the whispered conversations. She caught a whisp of Draco's gasp at the end of the long aisle and knew that all eyes were on her.**

**Draco had to force himself to remember to breath. He had thought himself quite dashing in his deep green dress robes, which reflected the Renaissance as his mother-in-law-to-be had requested; but he was no match for the image of loveliness that was his bride walking up the isle. Her gown and veil were stunning, but he was fixated on her calm, serene face that was trained on his own. He held her unseeing eyes until she was just before him and her father was handing her off to him. He grasped her hand tightly and thought, _You__ are gorgeous. Right now, I feel like I could fly._**

**They turned to the officiating wizard and she thought back, _Only__ if you take me with you._**

**They listened as the wizard spoke of love and life, of fidelity and loyalty, of new life and ultimately death. They didn't release touch of each other until the wizard forced them to turn and take the binding ropes from Susan and Blaise to present to each other. V had chosen ropes that represented passion, eternity and fidelity; while Draco had chosen those that represented companionship, loyalty, and life. The wizard wrapped them around the twined hands of the pair and murmuring an ancient Greek spell, tapped them with his wand three times.**

**After the third tap, the ropes began to glow and meld together, a light emanating from them, encasing the pair. V and Draco felt the light wash over their skin, their hearts and their souls as it pulsed. When the official finished his chant the light pulsed once more and then disappeared into the now melded rope that bound their hands. The wizard tapped the rope once more and it separated into two, forming two small circlets in the air which flashed, became gold, and then fit themselves onto the ring fingers of the pair.**

**"Do you, Veronique Hermione Lestrange, take this wizard to be your life and soul mate?"**

**"I do." The ring burst with light and then faded back into gold, but now with faint etching on it.**

**"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take this witch to be your life and soul mate?"**

**"I do." His ring burst also with light and faded with new lettering just as V's had.**

**V and Draco looked at each other, Draco relaying images to V through their thoughts. They then spoke their vows of devotion and love to one another. After each had finished, the official raised his hands into the air and said loudly, "I ask for the gods' blessing on this happy union." A chirping was heard and a small dove flew over the pair. The wizard nodded and said happily, waving his wand in the final bonding spells, "I now pronounce you wizard and witch! You may kiss the bride!"**

**Draco hauled V to him and leaned her back into a debonair, but long kiss. They broke to catcalls and cheers. Both slightly jogged down the aisle, into the house, where a banquet was set up.**

**After three hours of dancing and toasts, Draco and V were anxious to leave. V managed to escape the well wishing members of the Order and fled to a dimly lit corner, where she ran into another figure with a light thump. "Draco?! You coward!"**

**He chuckled and pulled her close to him, nibbling her ear, "Just waiting for the right moment love. Let us go, they will all understand."**

**She was having trouble thinking, his ministrations on her sensitive ear driving her insane. "Mhmmm."**

**He smirked and apparated them away.**

**They landed in a softly lit room that V couldn't recognize through her senses. She thought, _Where__ are we??_**

**Draco sent back a thought, or picture, of a cave mouth – the very cave mouth they had parted at so many years ago in Asia. She gasped and he thought back, _I had a small house built on the mountain near the cave, so that we could get away if we need to and come back to where we started._**

**She looked up at him, eyes brimming, wishing with all her heart that she could only see his face. She asked, "Is there a mirror?"**

**He answered in the affirmative and showed her to a floor length one in the adjoining dressing room. She waved her hand at it and pulled him in front of the mirror. She saw him looking at her with heated eyes. She studied his clothing and the room beyond. Waving her hand once more, she flung herself at him and peppered his face with kisses. _Thank you._**

**He held her close for a few moments, surmising what she had done with the mirror. Then their embrace seemed to change slightly and they began to be more aware of each other's body. V could feel his body thrumming and she knew her own heart was about to thud out of her chest.**

**He began to kiss her hair, trailing kisses down her forehead, over her nose, and finally to her mouth – soft and pliant after the loving kisses shared. She responded by taking his mouth with her own, desperate to show him her love. She waved her hand at her complicated dress and heard it thump onto a chair on the other side of the room. She arched against the cold air striking her skin and pulled closer to her husband. _Husband, _she moaned in her thoughts.**

**He shivered himself at the feel of her satiny skin beneath his calloused fingers. _Wife, _he thought back huskily. He ran his hands down her side and over her breasts. She shuddered and pushed him back slightly.**

**She thought to him, _Let me see you._ She ran her hands over his face, mapping the contours. She brought them down his neck, one sliding through his hair to his shoulders. She slipped his robe off and unbuttoned the waist coat. Then unbuttoning the shirt with her mouth, her hands moved down to his pants, slipping the buttons out of their holes and freeing him from constraints.**

**She brought her hands back up to his chest, running her fingers over the rippling muscles and feeling him thoroughly. She slid the silky shirt off of him and ran her hands over his back as she arched against his front. When she pushed his pants and boxers down impatiently, he grinned and then grunted in pleasure as she took him into her soft hands. She analyzed the feel of him in her hand and used her fingers to study every vein and inch of hardness.**

**He finally growled in frustration and quickly picked her up, stalked to a King Louis bed, laid her down and swiftly joined her. Crawling between her parted legs, he kissed the inside of her thigh, the curve of her hip, the tip of her breast, the hollow of her jaw and the shadow of her lip – light fleeting touches, arousing her as well as himself, while her hand continued its ministrations.**

**He thought to her, _I love you more than life itself._ Slowly positioning himself at her already ready entrance, he pistoned his hips, firmly seating himself in her warmth, just as her took her mouth in a passionate, soul-searing kiss.**

**V felt the magic washing over her in waves, cresting as they came together and ebbing as he pulled out a little. They participated in the oldest life-ritual, the dance of life – him thrusting, her rising to meet him; lips crashing; bodies thrashing. She knew that this was their mysterious bond completing itself. She had no idea how or why it had happened, but thanked Merlin for it. She thought to him, amidst wild moans and whimpers, _I love you, my husband!_**

**At the last words he gave a final shuddering thrust and she felt him pulse within her, the sensations sending her over the edge as he whispered, _my wife, finally, my wife!_**

**They fell against the pillows, sated and relaxed. Draco pulled her to his shoulder and smirking said, "How's that for a commencement Lady Malfoy?"**

**She yawned and said sleepily, cuddling into his warmth, "A commencement of the rest of our lives."**

**They both fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces, secure in the fact that for the first time, they could admit their love and rejoice in it freely.**


	25. And Life Goes On

**Chapter 25:**

A piercing scream was heard ringing through the mansion and V practically flew in the direction it was coming from. She almost ran into Draco who was sprinting in the same direction. She gasped to him, "What. Was. That?!"

"No. Clue." He rasped out.

They flew around a corner and nearly concussed themselves trying to get through the doorway to the dining room. They both stopped short, seeing a young girl bouncing around the room, screaming in delight as her older brother and grandfather looked on happily.

Once Lucius spotted them however, he stiffened and straightened his face. He rose out of his chair, saying haughtily, "Oh you're here. Calm her down will you?" He swept out of the room.

V gasped out, "What in Hecate's name is going on here Ruby Narcissa Malfoy?"

Draco looked at his son, his face softening when he realised there was no immediate danger, "Beau?"

Their rambunctious daughter was still bouncing around and squealing, so her older brother answered, "She got her letter Mother, Father."

The two parents slumped, exhausted on the doorway. They looked at each other and thought, _We__ are sooo out of shape._

_We start running tomorrow._

_Agreed._

V winced as her daughter hit a particularly high note and waved her hand at her, silencing her.

"Ruby! Stop that at once. Malfoys do not bounce!" Her son smirked at his mother's temper and she rounded on him, "Don't even go there Mr. Beau Luc Malfoy."

Draco watched on in amusement as his daughter stopped bouncing and sat at the table politely. _Beau may have gotten into Ravenclaw, but she is just too darned energetic for her own good. Merlin, I'm going to throttle someone if she turns out to be a Gryf._

He thought to V, _Come on love, let's leave them to it. Beau's _1_3 now, he can take care of her well-enough._ Draco pulled her out of the room and escorted her back to their own, from which they came.

As they walked, she thought to him, _Beau really is getting so mature. He reminds me so much of his namesake, my Mother. He really is too clever for his own good._ Her eyes misted slightly at the thought._ She would have been so proud. At least now she has no more pain._

Draco nodded and thought back, _Yes__, and your father is dealing quite well._

He sent a swift spell back at the room they came from and heard a yelled, "Daaaaaaaad!"_ Thank goodness neither of them got your lovely talent for Occlumens, otherwise we'd never be able to keep track of them. _

She grinned, _Yes, but I do think that their wandless abilities are going to keep you on your toes soon enough don't you._

He stopped at their master bedroom and raised an eyebrow at her, _Oh faithless wife!_

She laughed, _Oh witty husband!_

He pulled her inside and shut the door firmly. He hauled her to his chest and thought as he claimed her lips, _Now__ where was I?_

She grinned into his kiss and pushed him back to the bed, _Right about here my love._

As he pulled her clothes off, he murmured, "Why do you think, that even after 14 years I still can't get enough of you?"

She groaned against his lips on her skin, "The same reason I can't. You're too damn sexy for your own good."

He chuckled and nipped at her stomach, "I know."

She mock-glared at him, even as she arched under his teeth, moaning, "You prat."

He licked his way up her chest, until he was poised over her, "Don't say what you don't mean love." He thrust into her and she gasped, arching to take him further in. "I think I fall in love with you more every day. My love, my life, my soul."

She was whimpering and moaning, writhing beneath him as he thrust brutally into her. "I'm more in love with you than I thought possible my husband." It still thrilled her to say that and the words 'husband' and 'wife' were some of their greatest endearments, even after fourteen years of marriage.

They wrapped each other in a cocoon of love and tenderness, pushing the other to an orgasm before their own and ultimately reaching the peak together.

As they lay together on the bed, panting, V said quietly, "So what do you say to me working full time instead of part time once Ruby is at Hogwarts?"

Draco returned with, "I think that you should do what you want, but I have designs to keep you at home, doing all the things we haven't been able to since Beau could walk."

She giggled and swatted his naked chest, "Your poor father will have a coronary!"

He snorted, "My poor father can simply go over to Madame Weasley's for tea, or even better go torture Blaise at the Ministry."

She grinned and said happily, "Maybe I will stay part time then."

He looked down at her and kissed her sleek black hair, "Is that so my Lady?"

She hooded her eyes, "With the right persuasion, my love. With the right persuasion."

He brought his lips softly to her own and thought, _And__ what would that be?_

She ran her lips across his, _Love me Draco. Love me forever and a day._

He grinned and rose up over her once more, _I think I can manage that my love._

And they loved each other for the next hundred and fifty years. Their love affair became the stuff of story books and bed-time tales. They died peacefully one morning, holding tight to each other, watching the sun rise for the last time - whispered "I love you"s floating into the air as their last breaths were rasped in sync and they moved on to join their previously lost friends and family in the great abyss beyond the constraints of time.


End file.
